Wheatfields in the Rain
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl Dixon meets Carol Jackson one summer when he goes to work for her at her father's farm. They fall in love that summer, but Daryl's family pulls them apart. They meet back up 14yrs later and there are many new things keeping them apart, but one little girl might bring them together. A/U from an idea from mygnomefirend, using the song 'That Summer' by Garth Brooks
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…..That Summer

**Well this is the same as the chapter of Summer Fire, but this is the prologue! So here it is and then …this chapter again and the new chapter is the one that starts everything at the quarry.**

**This one is for the Dead Girls, mygomonefirend who gave me the inspiration from the song, eyesofdynosis, MrsReedus69, Fairies Masquerade, and BIlucy who pushed me to just do it! And all of you who keep reading even if it's kind of the same thing. You make my life nicer thank you.**

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl sat in his daddy's old rusted up pickup as they neared the Jackson farm. Daryl fidgeted with his new shirt and jeans that his old man had brought for him, "Damn it boy, ya best settle your ass down. I got ya this job so ya wasn't under my damn feet all summer. Make a man out of ya. Christ knows that little Carol Ann can use the help. Now quit your fidgetin' or she's gonna turn ya away."

Daryl nodded, looking down at his hands, "Yes pa."

Silas Dixon pulled his truck up to the front porch and smiled. Cyrus Jackson had been a good poker buddy of his, but the old man died over the winter, leaving his only child, Carol Ann to run the small farm. He knew she needed help while she got a buyer purchase the farm, so he had offered to send out his youngest boy Daryl for the summer. Kid was backwards as hell but he worked hard. Carol had agreed and told Silas she'd pay him and he could stay at the house with her.

Carol Ann came out onto the porch, "Hello Mr. Dixon."

Silas smiled the Dixon smile, "Oh Carol Ann honey ya know ya can call me Silas. Now this here's…." He turned around to see his son was standing there with the truck door open mouth hung open staring at Carol Ann, "Damn it boy where are your damn manners, come up here and meet Carol."

Daryl swallowed hard; he didn't think he'd ever seen a woman so pretty in all his life. He took a step toward her, looking at her feet, his face blushing hard, "I'm Daryl."

Carol looked at the shy boy in front of her and smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you Daryl, I'm Carol."

She held out her hand and he finally looked up, blushing when their hands touched. Silas watched the exchange but didn't say anything, "Well I best be getting, you two call me if ya have any problems. DARYL!"

Daryl turned to look at his dad, "Yes Pa?"

Silas sighed, "Listen and stay out of trouble will ya?"

Daryl nodded; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He got to be away from his pa and Merle for the whole summer and he got to do it with Carol. He had no idea what was different about her, but from that first moment on the porch, everything about her made him smile. He had followed her inside and she showed him his room and that night they ate fried chicken and he tried to not think about her sitting so right across the table from him. She made him more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Carol reached over for his hand, making him flinch. She smiled at him, "I asked you if it was alright I turned on the radio?"

Daryl blushed nodding his head, "Yeah, it's fine, whatever."

Carol got up and walked over turning on the radio. She came back to the table with a slice of hot apple pie, she smiled at him, "I hope you like apple pie."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, like most anythin', but beets. But I'd eat 'hem if I got too. But I like apples."

Carol smiled, "Great. Well there's seconds if you want them. So eat up."

Daryl dug in, thinking that even if he worked eighteen hours a day coming into the house with her every night was going to be something. He even felt himself tap his foot to the music….

_**I went to work for her that summer, A teenage kid so far from home,**_

_**She was a lonely widow woman, Hell bent to make it on her own,**_

_**We were a thousand miles from nowhere,**_

_**Wheat fields as far as I could see, Both needing something from each other,**_

_**Not knowing yet what that might be,**_

Carol looked up to see Daryl staring at her, he blushed and so did she, "I'll do the dishes and let you get settled in. We start first light."

Daryl nodded, standing up, "Yeah sure ya don't need help with anything tonight?"

Carol shook her head taking in the young man in front of her. She didn't know what it was, he was younger than her and she had Ed, but something about him just drew her to him. Maybe it was the awkward way he was around her, she knew that Silas Dixon was a bastard and when he had offered Daryl to her for the summer she knew in her heart that she had to help him. She was twenty four and she knew she was older than him but she couldn't stop herself, "Daryl?"

He turned around and looked at her, "Yes ma'am."

Carol smiled, "How old are you?"

Daryl sighed, "Be twenty in a few months ma'am."

Carol nodded, "Just wondering. Get some sleep now. Let me know if you need anything."

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl found that the summer was flying when he really settled into the work. Carol was great, she worked right along side of him, always making sure he had everything he needed. He didn't even know when she found the time to cook like she did and wash his clothes, but she always did and had the prettiest damn smile on her face.

He knew that she had a boyfriend, Ed, who was older than her in the army. He would call her sometimes and most of the time she was fine. But one night she heard Carol crying in her room after a phone call from Ed. Daryl wanted to go to her but it wasn't his right, wasn't his job. But if he had a woman as sweet as Carol he sure as hell wouldn't make her cry.

That night he was sitting on the porch watching the heat lightening dance across the sky when she came out in a short sun dress he'd never seen before. Her auburn curly hair was down and she smiled at him as she handed him a cup of coffee, she smiled at him, "It's real pretty out tonight."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah it is.

'_**Til she came to me one evening, Hot cup of coffee and a smile,**_

_**In a dress that I was certain, She hadn't worn in quite a while.**_

_**There was a difference in her laughter; There was a softness in her eyes,**_

_**And on the air there was a hunger, Even a boy could recognize**_

She sat down next to him, her eyes trained on him, "Have ya ever ran through a wheat field before a storm?"

Daryl shook his head, "No I ain't ever done that before."

Carol smiled, "There's nothing like it. You run until the rain starts, the fields feel alive when that happens."

Daryl looked at her and huffed, "Sounds like ya get wet."

Carol stood up, putting her coffee cup down, she smiled at him, "I'm running. Come on or are you chicken?"

Daryl stood up, over the last month the two of them had become close, "I ain't chicken of shit."

Carol smiled, leaning in she kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear, "Catch me."

She flew down the stairs and he ran after her, chasing her through the wheat, she had a good lead on him now, but he wasn't trying that hard. He had no idea what the hell he'd do when he got to her, but he knew what he wanted to do. He picked up the pace, determined now to catch his prey.

_**She had a need to feel the thunder, To chase the lightning from the sky,**_

_**To watch a storm with all it's wonder, Raging in her lover's eyes,**_

_**She had to ride the heat of passion, Like a comet burning bright,**_

_**Rushing headlong in the wind, Out where only dreams have been,**_

_**Burning both ends of the night**_

His hands found her waist just as the rain started to come down on them in buckets. He turned her around, his nerves on high alert as he pulled her to him, his lips caressing hers as they kissed. She moaned and when her mouth opened he flicked his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Both their hearts pounding hard against the other's chest.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, his stomach twisting up, "I ain't….I never…."

Carol smiled, putting her arms around his neck, "Me either."

Daryl smirked, "Really?"

Carol nodded, "Really, so we can learn together."

Daryl crushed his lips to hers again, the rain now pounding down on them, soaking them to the bone, but neither one of them cared as he gently laid her down in the middle of the wheat field, his hand cupped her face, "You're so damn beautiful."

Carol's eyes filled with tears, "Please, kiss me."

Daryl shook his head, leaning down he kissed her again, his hand working up the front of her dress, he cupped her breast rolling her nipple in-between his fingers. She arched her back, moaning as he did. She sat up a little and pulled the dress off, laying it next to her. She laid back, she hadn't been wearing a bra so now he was just staring at her, she was there, offering over herself to him. He brought his mouth down, sucking on her tender flesh, licking and sucking up to her neck.

He didn't take off his shirt, EVER, but he sat back on his knees and unzipped his pants, leaning down he lined himself up and pushed into her. Carol moaned, even with the pain, it felt right, it felt like home. She closed her eyes trying to remember this moment forever.

Daryl had to grit his teeth to keep from coming; she was so tight, so much tighter than his hand. Almost like she made for him. He kissed down her neck and slowly started to move his hips, wanting this to be good for both of them.

_**That summer wind was all around me, Nothing between us but the night,**_

_**When I told her that I'd never, She softly whispered "That's alright"**_

_**Then I watched her hands of leather, turn to velvet in a touch,**_

_**There's never been another summer, When I have ever learned so much.**_

Over the next two weeks, he woke up in her bed every morning, surrounded by her. They did everything together including showering and he knew he didn't want the summer to end. He wanted to stay with her, help her with the farm, give her a choice. He knew she was only with Ed because it was what her daddy had wanted, but he wanted her, wanted to be enough for her. He loved her.

But two weeks to the day he had made love to her in the wheat field, his brother came driving up in the truck. Daryl had been sitting in the rocker, without his shirt on, Carol was curled up on his lap, they made love on the porch a lot, he liked making love to her outside.

When he saw Merle's truck, he sighed, "Best move, that's my brother."

Carol nodded, handing him his shirt. They stood there on the porch, Carol hugging herself, she knew he was leaving, but it didn't help make it better. She loved him, she wanted him to stay with her, but she knew he couldn't. This was it, this was her happy moments, this was her time to be happy. Life was hard and had always been hard, but this summer had been magic for her.

Merle huffed, "Well there ya are Darlene, get your shit. Daddy needs us at home, we's a movin' to Atlanta boy and can't very well leave your ass here."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, give me a minute will ya?"

Merle huffed, leaning against the truck as Daryl walked into the house, motioning for Carol to follow him. She stepped in and smiled, "Well I guess this is goodbye?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah it is, but I wanted to thank ya."

Carol shook her head, "Don't. Just get your stuff, I'll get your check. Thank you Daryl, for making me so happy."

Daryl smiled, leaning in he kissed her softly, he pulled away, "Think of me when you're in that wheat field."

Carol nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "I will, I promise."

As he drove away, he watched her in the mirror, she sunk down on the porch and hugged her knees, he knew she was crying, but he had to go with his brother and that was all he thought about. His blood was his blood. But he loved that woman, forever.

**-Summer Fire-**

_**I often think about that summer, The sweat, the moonlight, and the lace,**_

_**And I have rarely held another, When I haven't seen her face,**_

_**And every time I pass a wheat field, And watch it dance with the wind,**_

_**I swear inside I feel, her hungry arms again…**_

Daryl pulled up behind Merle. They had followed some other survivors to a small quarry. He sat there listening to the old Garth Brooks CD playing, wondering about her, where she was, how she was, is she was making it now that the dead had rose.

Merle sighed, slapping him on the back of the head, "Damn it boy, get out here. One of these stupid assholes was a cop. Ya know how I get with cops."

Daryl sighed, turning the truck off he got out and followed behind his brother. As he did, he saw a large douche bag looking man sitting on his ass barking orders at a small mousy like woman. Daryl had no use for men like that. When the woman turned he looked into her eyes, it was her….she was here….

**Ok, well….what did you think? I could really do something with this. Never did one like this before. Let me know! REVIEW ME!**


	2. Blue Eyes

Chapter 1….Blue Eyes

**Ok, so we're at the quarry, the dead are walking around. Daryl and Merle are fresh out of county lock up and they've just pulled up to meet the group. Daryl's eyes have locked on Carol's. Now it's 14 years later…..so here are story starts. **

**Don't forget this one will have some dark moments because of Ed….which rhymes with Dead if that makes you feel better.**

**Please follow, fav, or review, it makes me feel better about writing like I do. Hugs you guys.**

**-Wheat-**

Carol couldn't believe it. It was him, after all these years, she still could see the sweet young man that had taken her innocence in that wheat field. She looked over at Sophia who was playing with Carl. She looked back and Daryl had moved on toward Shane that was standing there, with his hands on his hips. Carol just stared at him, all these years and there he was.

Carol felt a boot kick at her lower leg, she turned around and saw Ed glaring at her, "What the fuck ya starin' at?"

Carol shook her head, "Nothing, nothing, I just don't like new people is all. You know that."

Ed huffed, "Ya don't like nothin'. Get your ass over to the tent and clean it up."

Carol nodded, her head down, "Yes Ed."

She smiled at Sophia as she walked toward their tent. Her little girl smiled back and ran after Carl, at least here Sophia had a friend, it was better than at home. Where Ed kept them locked up in the house all day.

Carol got to the tent and she turned staring at the back of Daryl's head, she wondered where his woman was. Silas had told her that he had a woman in Atlanta, but it seemed to be just him and Merle. She ducked into the tent, hurrying along she tidied the small tent up. Sitting down on Sophia's air mattress she took a deep breath of her daughter's scent. She looked so much like her daddy, Carol smiled, remembering the moment she knew she was carrying Daryl Dixon's baby.

_Carol sat on the doctor's table, she had been throwing up for a week straight and she couldn't get it to stop. At first she thought it was because of nerves with Ed back and Daryl gone. But then she started to thinking that maybe she had a virus or something. So she took herself to the doctor's and he ran some tests. He gave her something for her stomach and told her he'd call her. Well he had called and now here she sat. She hoped it wasn't anything too bad. She folded her hands in her lap and waited._

_The door swung open and Doctor Miller walked in, "Hey there Carol Ann, who are you feeling?"_

_Carol shrugged, "A little of the same I guess. I get better as the day goes on."_

_Doctor Miller smiled, taking her hand, "Well that's because you're pregnant. I'd say about two months along now."_

_Carol shook her head, "No, I can't be."_

_Doctor Miller laughed, "Oh it's alright, Ed's crazy about you. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Then Doctor Miller looked into her eyes and saw the tears, he sighed putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's not Ed's is it?"_

_Carol felt the tears fall from eyes and she nodded her head. Doctor Miller sighed, "Well you have options, if you want them."_

_Carol shook her head, "No, it's not the baby's fault."_

_Doctor Miller nodded his head, giving her some prenatal samples he sent her on her way. Carol walked out of the office and threw up in the bushes. Now what did she do?_

_A week later she had tracked Daryl down to a shitty section of downtown Atlanta. She straightened out her shirt and knocked on the door. Silas opened the door and squinted at her, "What the hell? Carol Ann what are ya doin' here?"_

_Carol looked around nervously, "I needed to talk to Daryl if that's alright."_

_Silas looked at her, stepping into the hallway, "About what?"_

_Carol swallowed hard, "You see, he and me during the summer….we got close and ….well…"_

_Silas' eyebrows shot up, "He knocked ya up did he?"_

_Carol nodded, a tear slipping from her eye. Silas sighed, "Well you're too late, he's already got himself a new woman. Ya don't want to screw that up do ya? Besides a girl like ya get rid of the thing and start over. Now don't let me catch ya around here again Carol Ann. I thought ya was a nice girl, but here ya are tryin' to trap one of my boys."_

_Carol's head nodded as the large man towered over her; she hugged her purse to her chest and ran crying from the building. Silas slipped back into the apartment just as Daryl walked into the kitchen, "Who was that?"_

_Silas shrugged, "Some bitch lookin' for somebody, we didn't know him. Ya best go get dressed; I won't have ya be late today. Now go on."_

_Daryl sighed, pushing off the counter, he was the only one working in the apartment. He was paying for everything while Merle and Silas spent their days getting high and drunk. He really wished he'd stayed with Carol at the farm. _

_Silas watched his youngest son walk into the back of the apartment and he hoped he was doing the right thing. There was no way in telling if that kid was a Dixon and honestly, he was ready to let the boy go yet. He was a hard worker, something that Silas and Merle wasn't. No, he did the right thing. He flopped down in his chair and pulled out a joint smiling to himself, he had everything he needed._

Carol heard Ed's voice booming as he made his way toward the tent. She finished up her work and stood up tall, her hands folded in front of her, "I'm just finishing up. Did you need me to do something?"

Ed chuckled, pulling at his cock, "Yeah as a matter of fact there is somethin' ya can do for me." He walked over pushing her to her knees.

She knew what he wanted before he even opened pants. She felt him twist his fingers, or try too, in her too short hair, he pushed into her mouth. Carol wanted to die, if it wasn't for Sophia she would have killed herself a long time ago. She really hated her life; she hated everything about it but that summer and Sophia. She tried not to cry as he pushed harder and harder into her mouth.

Ed smirked, "Don't ya gag on it on, ya know how I hate that. Damn I was sittin' down there and that Amy, damn she's a tight little piece. I remember when ya was like that. I remember when ya made me hard. Ya don't anymore do ya? HUH? Answer me!"

Carol pulled off of him and looked up, "No Ed, I don't make you hard anymore."

Ed smiled, "Why don't ya make me hard?"

Carol swallowed hard, "Because I'm ugly and used up and lucky you put up with me."

Ed smirked, shoving back into her mouth, "That's right ya are. Now suck me off before I get mad."

Carol closed her eyes and did as he said, her soul dying a little more inside.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl already hated deputy asshat; he and Merle stood there and took what the fucker had to say. His big head of hair, his bug eyes, he needed a little lesson in how to talk to people to if ya asked Daryl. He growled as he pulled the truck up to the spot where the fucker had told him too. Merle killed the engine on the Triumph and got off, snickering, he walked over, "It's like takin' candy from babies little brother. We stay here a few days and then we'll rob their asses blind."

Daryl snorted, "What the fuck we gonna get? A few blankets? Ya know with the dead and all it ain't like pawn shops are open and shit."

Merle chuckled, "But they got guns and food, two things ya need to survive in this world. Daryl watched as Merle's eyes trained on two blondes walking together, "Oh and pussy….yup ya need pussy. Ya put the tent up and I'll be right back. Gonna go introduce myself to those ladies."

Daryl rolled his eyes, glaring at Merle as he took off down the small hill toward the women. He sighed, getting his stuff out of the truck, he pulled out his tent, his eyes going to the tent he saw Carol disappear into. She looked so much older and her hair was so short. He used to love playing with her curly hair, why the hell would she cut it?

_He had gone out early to feed the chickens and milk the cow, it was July 4__th__ and they were going to the town social together and see fireworks. He wanted to be able to wake her up and for her not to have to worry about the animals._

_Once he slipped back into the bedroom, he smirked down at her; she was lying on the bed, her curly auburn hair fanned out on the pillow. Damn he loved her hair, how it felt, how it smelled. He kicked off his jeans and slid into bed, his fingers running through the curls. Her eyes opened and smiled at him, that smile that seemed to be only for him, "What are you doing?"_

_Daryl chuckled, kissing her neck moving down her body. Since they started he loved that she slept with him naked. He had finally showed her his scars and she didn't judge him, she had simply loved him. So now he was getting better about not hiding them from her, not to mention she loved to suck on his nipples and he had to admit he loved letting her do that. "I got up and took care of the animals, wanted ya to be able to eat in peace this mornin' before the festival."_

_Carol smiled up at him, "You take such good care of me."_

_Daryl chuckled, "Nah it's me that's taken care of, like ya could right now."_

_Carol laughed as he crawled on top of her and he thought to himself that there was nothing better sounding in the world._

Daryl was snapped from his thoughts from a noise that sounded like a hand to face. A few minutes later he saw that douche bag that was with Carol come stomping out of the tent and walking down toward the water. He had a brief urge to go over and see if she was alright. But he bit it down. She had married the son of a bitch, he'd bet fucking money that was Ed. She had let him go, never came to see him and now he finds her with some abusive asshole. Well it wasn't any of his business. So they'd fucked for a summer, that didn't mean he owed her shit.

Daryl looked up as she came out of the tent, touching her face with a tissue. She looked over at him and turned away quickly, heading toward the other women. He felt his heart sink. He wanted to go to her, talk to her, but he wasn't the kind of man that got involved. Hell he couldn't even take care of himself right, how was he going to protect her. No, he wasn't getting involved. Didn't matter if that for fourteen years whenever he was with a woman he saw her face, she was married. She was off limits and not his problem. He started setting up his tent, thinking that a good long hunt would clear his mind and then maybe Merle would be ready to get the fuck out of here.

**-Wheat-**

Merle came back up the hill after Daryl had the tent set up, he was madder than a bear that got his hand stuck in a beehive, "Those uppity bitches, won't give old Merle the time of day."

Daryl huffed, "Did ya really think they would?"

Merle flopped down next to the fire Daryl was building, "Well it might've been nice seein' as it's the end of the fuckin' world and available dick is in short supply."

Daryl huffed, handing Merle a can of beans, Merle looked at it and wrinkled his nose, "What the hell is this shit?"

Daryl sighed, "Ain't had time to hunt jackass, I was settin' up camp while ya was tryin' to get laid."

Merle sighed, digging in, "Ain't even warm."

Daryl glared at him, "Warm it yourself. I like mines cold."

As they were sitting there Daryl saw Carol sitting down next to Ed to eat. He saw him pull the plate from her hands, "I'll be eatin' yours too. Been gettin' to damn fat."

Sophia looked over at her momma and smiled, "You can share mine."

Ed's head snapped up at her, "What did I say girl? Your momma is too damn fat!"

Sophia nodded, keeping her head down she ate her meal. Carol sat there, her head down, trying to well the tears back, she hadn't eaten all day and her stomach was growling. She didn't say anything, she just stared into her lap, until Ed snapped at her, "Well make yourself useful and get us some damn water."

Carol nodded, standing up, "Sophia why don't you come with me?"

Ed shook his head, "Nope she's just fine right where she is. Now go on."

Daryl watched as Carol walked away, Sophia kept focused on her plate. He felt Merle kick his foot with his boot, "Don't."

Daryl glared at him, "Don't what?"

Merle shook his head, "Don't get involved, ya know that man is an ass and she stays with him. If ya see him hit her than step in, but other than that, stay out of that shit. Too damn sweet for your own good."

Daryl focused on his can of beans and tried to ignore Merle as he talked on and on about his favorite porn stars and the pussy he had right before the two of them got locked up. Merle was running a chop shop with their daddy when the cops caught him and Daryl taking a car. That little crime landed them in county for five years. They just had gotten out a week before the dead started eating people.

Merle stood up and stretched, "I'm goin' to bed, ya comin'?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, I'm good right now. Be in soon; want to hunt in the mornin'."

Merle nodded, "I might go with, I want somethin' besides damn beans to eat."

Daryl watched as Merle went into their tent. Daryl looked over at Ed who was no sound asleep in his chair. Sophia was washing up the dishes from dinner alone. He stood up, getting into his pack; he got a can of beans and opened them. He moved toward their camp slowly, being sure he used every bit of his hunter's senses so he didn't wake Ed. He motioned to the girl.

Sophia stood there for a minute and sighed, she looked at her dad who was sound asleep. He had some beer earlier so he was probably out for the night. She quietly snuck around him, knowing if he woke up seeing her talk to a stranger, her momma would suffer. She walked over to the man, he looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she knew him from, her voice was barely a whisper, "Yes?"

Daryl handed her the can of beans, his voice was low too, "For your momma. Just don't tell no one where ya got it from."

Sophia nodded, smiling at him, "Thank you, she don't eat."

Daryl nodded, waiting until the little girl was back by the washing tub before he headed back to his own camp. He put out the fire and headed inside to go to sleep. As he lay there he thought about the woman he used to know with the auburn hair and the scared woman he saw in camp today, what had happened to make her so very different?

**-Wheat-**

When Carol got back she was shocked when Sophia nodded to the can of beans she had hidden next to the wash tub. Carol wanted to cry, she had no idea where her daughter got the food, but Ed counted every last piece of what they had and she couldn't sneak any. She took bites as she washed dishes, keeping her eyes on Ed the whole time. If he woke up and saw her eating, he'd beat her bloody for sure, but she had to keep up her strength if she was going to try and survive in this new hell like world with Sophia. She just hoped that she could.

She got rid of the bean can and put everything away, sending Sophia to bed. She walked over and stared down at Ed, she could kill him now and no one would ever know. She could say a walker got him, drug him off into the woods. Just as she was going to pull his knife from his belt his eyes opened, "What the fuck ya doin'?"

Carol stood up straight, "I was going to wake you for bed is all."

Ed stood up stumbling a little, he shoved her toward the tent, she tripped and hit her head which made him laugh. "Well come on clumsy, I want to go to bed, why ya down there?"

Carol dusted her hands off and stood up, "Sorry Ed."

Ed huffed, opening the tent flap, "That's your problem woman, you're always fucking sorry. GET IN THERE!"

Carol scurried into the tent, her window to kill him gone. She changed and crawled into bed next to him. His big beefy arm coming over her, wrapping around her waist, he growled in her ear, "Ya best remember you place. I'd hate for ya to end up dead and me and Sophia would be left alone to this world. She's lookin' mighty pretty now that she's growing. In a few years she'd make a fine wife for someone."

Carol felt her stomach twist, she'd be DAMNED if he was laying one hand on her. She closed her eyes and stilled her body waiting for him to fall asleep. Tomorrow she'd talk to Daryl; tell him who Sophia was…..maybe that would help. Sophia would have someone else to look out for her. She hoped.

**Ok, what do you think? Silas is an asshole like Ed! Am I right? REVIEW ME! Reviews make me want to write more! **


	3. Laundry Day

Chapter 2….Laundry Day

**Well thank you guys for all the love and support. I hope I do this justice and you guys enjoy it. We shall see. Ok, here we go.**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl woke up before the sun had even come up. He stepped out their tent and smiled as he heard Merle trying to untangle himself from the sleeping bag. Daryl had broken off the zipper before he fell asleep, serves Merle right not helping him set the fucking camp up. Daryl walked over to the truck, leaning in he pulled one of his last cigarettes from the pack and took a morning hit of nicotine. He looked over and saw that on top of the RV the old man with the fucked up hat was already on watch. It was going to be a long ass day.

Merle came storming out of the tent, "My damn sleepin' bag is fucked up!"

Daryl took a drag on his cigarette and shrugged, "Shit happens, ya ready to go?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah let's get this over with."

Daryl and Merle started into the woods, he turned and saw that Sophia was sitting outside her tent, with her knees drawn up; she was crying softly hugging her doll to her chest. Daryl stopped for a minute and looked at her, his heart going out the kid, he could only imagine what the fuck was going on in that tent for her to be out there alone. He swallowed back his own emotions and turned to see Merle standing there tapping his foot. He knew he'd catch hell if he tried to help so he dropped his head and headed into the woods behind Merle. Hoping that deputy asshat would catch on and do something to help the woman.

**-Wheat-**

Carol stared at the ceiling of the tent. Ed's horrible breath blew in her face as he grunted like some kind of pig on top of her. She was glad that Sophia had left, he didn't care if the girl was around he made her do this whenever he felt the need. He finished and rolled off her, grumbling to her, "Like fuckin' one of those geeks out there. That's pretty funny, maybe I'm married to one. Need to put a bullet in your head to get ya to stop."

As he laughed, Carol stood up, walking over to their bags in the corner she pulled out the baby wipes and cleaned herself and pulled on fresh clothes. Ed grabbed her wrist as she walked by, "Where ya goin'?"

Carol looked at him, he really was a worthless piece of shit, "I'm going to start your breakfast and then we do laundry with the other women down in the quarry remember?"

Ed snorted, "Bunch of hens cluckin' that's all that is. Go on now, get my breakfast and don't let that cop's bitch make the eggs so runny or I'll take out of your hid."

Carol nodded, opening the flap to the tent, she wanted to die, there crying into her knees, was Sophia. She crouched down, "Why don't you come and we'll clean up at the RV and then I'll make you a nice big breakfast."

Sophia nodded, taking her mother's hand they went down to the RV. After breakfast, Lori volunteered to work with Carl and Sophia on their lessons. So that left Carol to lug all the laundry down to the quarry on her own. She didn't mind, she knew the others would along soon and then her favorite part of the week would happen. She loved to listen to the other women talk while they did laundry. She hadn't been allowed to have friends, so this was as close as she got.

Once the others got there, they formed a little assembly line, everyone working together. Jacqui smiled looked up at the sun, "Oh lord it's gonna be hot today, wish I had me an air conditioner."

Andrea chuckled, "I'd settle for someone to do this laundry for us."

Amy laughed, "Maybe Merle could do it for us. Remember he kept telling you and me how good he was with his hands."

Andrea nodded her head, "I swear, you would think in this world guys like that would go first."

Carol shook her head, "Nope, the good ones get killed first. Leave us with the assholes."

The women all got quiet, Carol hardly ever spoke up, she ducked her head, "I'm real sorry I said that. I'm sorry."

Andrea leaned over giving her a soft squeeze on her arm, "Don't be sorry. Besides, that was true, we do get left with the assholes, hence why Merle and Ed are still around."

The women laughed and Amy looked up at her sister, "His brother seems alright."

Andrea smirked, "You got a crush on him?"

Amy blushed and looked away. Carol looked down at her hands, her hands that were calloused and rough for years of hard work. She wasn't anything like the woman she had been when she knew Daryl before, no wonder he didn't know who she was. She tuned the women out and focused on the laundry. She was trapped in hell.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl came back into camp with a string of squirrels on his back. Merle was following close behind him with a handful of rabbits. Merle wanted the camp to think they were trying to fit in, so he wanted to bring back enough meat for everybody to have. They set to cleaning the animals on the outskirts of camp on an old log.

Daryl was just finishing up a squirrel when he saw Ed, dragging Sophia toward their tent. Daryl jumped up and approached him, "What's goin' on here?"

Ed's head snapped up, "Don't concern you BOY! This here's between me and my kid."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, "Seems to me you don't treat your 'kid' so well, seems to me she's pissed you off, so why don't you let me make her help me clean some meat for dinner. That way ya can have some peace and quiet."

Ed glared at the man, "Yeah alright." He turned to Sophia, "But we'll talk about this later young lady."

Sophia nodded, her heart beating heavy in her chest, "Alright daddy."

Ed released her and headed toward his tent, he would deal with Sophia later. Daryl smiled at her, "Come on then, we'll get ya set up to help."

Daryl set Sophia up to find long sticks on the edge of the woods while he finished skinning the squirrels. An hour later their job was done and they saw Carol coming up from the quarry with a basket full of clothes. She smiled at the two of them, walking over, "Sophia I hope you're not bothering him."

Sophia shook her head smiling, "No, momma, Mr. Daryl was showin' me how to skin a squirrel so I could do that if I needed too."

Carol smiled at him, "Well that's awful nice of you. Letting her help."

Daryl nodded his head, chewing on his lip, "Yeah, well Sophia why don't ya get a few more sticks, these will cook up real good tonight."

Sophia beamed and headed into the woods, her eyes trained on the ground looking for sticks. Carol watched as Daryl tracked her with his eyes, not letting her be out there alone. He sighed, "Ya remember me?"

Carol felt her heart beat faster, "I do, it's good to see you again Daryl. Didn't think you remembered me."

Daryl didn't look at her, "Hard to forget ya. Nice girl ya got there, can't say the same for the husband. That Ed?"

Carol swallowed hard, "Yeah, yeah it is. How's your wife, I ran into Silas once and he said you had a wife."

Daryl's head snapped at her, glaring at her, "No wife, when was this?"

Carol shrugged, "Came to see you in Atlanta, right after, but he said you had a woman. Just figured…well never mind."

Carol turned back to her laundry, squeezing her eyes shut trying to keep the tears at bay, "It was really good to see you again Daryl."

Daryl watched her go, she had come for him. She had come to Atlanta and Silas had told her he had someone? When the fuck did that happen? He figured he'd ask Merle, maybe his good for nothing brother would remember.

He marched toward her, spinning her around, "You're a damn fool."

Carol flinched back, "What?"

Daryl was fuming, "You're a damn fool for stayin' with the likes of him. What the fuck happened to ya? Ya use to have this fire in ya and now…..shit woman, you might as well just hand that fuckin' kid right on over to him."

Carol squared her shoulders, her voice was shaky but firm, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME DARYL, NOT ANYMORE."

She left the laundry basket and headed down to the quarry, leaving him to stand there. His fists were balled at his sides and he was breathing heavy. He felt a soft tug on his shirt and he whipped around to find Sophia standing there. The little girl dropped the sticks in her hands and flinched hard, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry, please don't hit me."

Daryl felt his gut twist up, "I ain't gonna hit ya. Shit kid, come on now let me help ya pick up those sticks."

Sophia crouched down picking up the sticks, he sighed, "Listen kid I ain't like your daddy, I don't hit women and kids."

Sophia's voice was so soft that he barely heard it, "He ain't my daddy."

Daryl stared at the little girl not sure what to say, but Lori yelled for her and Sophia handed him the sticks and took off in the direction that Lori and Carl were going. Daryl watched her go his brain trying to latch on to something, but it wasn't quite there yet.

**-Wheat-**

Carol walked off the path and ended up at the base of a large tree, she sat down hard on her ass, tears streaming down her face. He hated her, he really hated her, well she figured that was about right. She hadn't made much out of herself. She had really tried, but Ed….always Ed…..always there big hands in the night that hit and pulled at her. She deserved it; she had lied to him trying to give Sophia everything she deserved.

_Ed came into the hospital room, his face was hard as he walked over to her. Carol had Sophia in her arms, she stared down into that little round face and she knew that this child was one hundred percent her daddy. She had Daryl's bright blue eyes, her button nose, but the crinkles by her mouth, that was all Daryl. _

_Carol looked up at Ed, "Do you want to hold her? Look whose here little one, it's daddy."_

_Ed's fist balled at his side, "Just talked to the doctor, thought ya was early, he said that ya wasn't. That she was right on time, maybe a few weeks late even. That ain't my baby is it?"_

_Carol felt fear rip through her as she held Sophia close to her, "Ed….I'm so sorry…..I just wanted to give her a happy life. I understand if you want to leave me…if you hate me…I understand."_

_Ed slammed his fist down near her head and smirked at her, it was bone chilling to see his face twist up like that, "Oh no, you don't get away so easy. I ain't givin' up all the money from your daddy's farm. I'm gonna stick around, besides ya need to learn that NO ONE makes a fool of Ed Peleteir, no one…gonna take me a pound of flesh out of ya when ya get home. Ya that's what I'm gonna do. Ya rest up, you're gonna need it."_

_He pushed off the bed and went out the door. He didn't return until Carol was discharged. In front of the nurses he played the devoted husband and first time father, but when they got home. That was the first time he beat her, the first time she woke up in a pool of her own blood. He had forced himself on her that night. He didn't care that she couldn't have sex yet, he took what he wanted. _

The damage he did to her over those two months made sure that she'd never have another baby. By the time she was thirty she had a complete hysterectomy. She was half glad that she couldn't have anymore; protecting Sophia became her full time job. Carol hugged her knees and stared at her feet, she tried to leave him so many times. He had all the bank accounts in his name, she had no access to money, but she had tried. She got as far as Tennessee once, but he found them. That time she had been so bruised she couldn't move for a week. He took the week off to help her, Carol had always thought he thought she was going to die and that would be hard to explain.

She wiped at her tears, she could do this, the new world, she had to make sure her and Sophia got through it together. She didn't need anyone, not even Daryl.

**-Wheat-**

That night Shane made the rounds to the small fires, he came up and stopped at the Dixons, "Wanted to thank you for the meat. It was a great treat."

Merle smirked, "Wasn't nothin'."

Shane nodded, "Listen, was wonderin' if one of you wanted to take watch tonight and help us out."

Daryl nodded, "I'll take watch, don't sleep much anyway."

Shane sighed, "Thank ya; also tomorrow we're making a run with Glenn to get some supplies in the city. Would either one of you be willing to go?"

Merle snorted, "Oh what the fuck? I'll go, ain't no big deal to me."

Shane squared his shoulders, his eyes going over to the Peletier's fire, "Well thank ya have a good night now."

Daryl and Merle watched as Shane walked over to the other camp site, "Ed, we've talked about the fire before."

Ed glared at him, Carol sat up straight, "I'll take it right off Shane, it was my fault, I was cold."

Shane gave her an easy smile, "No problem Carol, but I'll get it. Ya just stay right there now, ya worked hard today. Don't think I didn't notice."

Carol blushed as the man smiled at her; she looked over at Ed and saw the murderous look on his face. She knew later she would pay for this moment. Shane took the log out and stomped on it, getting it to go out. Shane smiled at Carol and Sophia, "You two have a good night now. Ed."

Once Shane had walked away, Ed glared at her, "IN THE TENT NOW!"

He stood up and Carol got up, almost falling over the fire, she backed toward the tent. Sophia looked up at Daryl and Merle, begging with her eyes for one of them to do something.

Merle was watching, his face twisting up in anger, "He's gonna beat her."

Daryl stood up, "Yup." He didn't think he just made his way toward the sounds of muffled sobs. Sophia stood up and looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks, Daryl pointed at her, "Get Shane! NOW!"

Sophia nodded, taking off down the hill after Shane. Daryl tore open the tent flap he felt Merle behind him as he pushed inside.

Ed had her on the ground and was punching her ribs, hit after hit. Daryl caught his hand, Ed turned, "What the fuck?"

Daryl head butted him, sending the man to the ground, blood pouring down his face. Merle helped Carol up, sitting her down in her chair by the fire. He went back into the tent where Daryl and Ed were rolling around on the ground. Shane came running back with Sophia. Sophia went to her mother, while Shane went in to break up the fight.

Shane threw himself between the three men, "ENOUGH! HE'S HAD ENOUGH!"

Daryl and Merle stopped looking down at the mess they had made of Ed. He couldn't barely stand; his face looked more like hamburger than flesh. Shane shoved the two Dixon brothers out of the tent and he leaned down looking at Ed, "See Ed things ain't like they were. We don't lay hands on women and children, if you do again, I'll those boys finish ya. Now Carol and Sophia are going to the RV and ya best stay away from them, or we'll have ourselves an old fashion hanging. Ya got me?"

Ed nodded his head, spitting out blood, "Didn't want that old ugly bitch and that kid anyway!"

Shane shook his head, "Well then it's a win win for everybody. Ya best stay away."

Shane walked out of the tent with Carol and Sophia's bags; he motioned to them, "Think ya can walk?"

Carol nodded; she kept her eyes down as Shane walked her and Sophia away from the Dixons. Daryl stood there, watching her go, at least she'd be sleeping in the RV tonight, he had watch so he'd keep an eye on her.

Merle slapped his back, grinning ear to ear, "Shit! I needed a little ass beatin' nothin' gets me harder. Damn wish one of those blondes would give it up. Guess I'll go rub one out and get some shut eye."

Daryl stood there shaking his head, Merle was Merle, there wasn't anything he could do about that. But Carol, how long had she been taking those beatings? How many times had he….Daryl couldn't make himself go there. He headed back to his camp to get his things. As he climbed up the ladder, Sophia looked up at him and smiled a big smile, mouthing 'thank you' to him. Daryl smirked, nodding at her; she really was a cute kid.

**There you go! REVIEW ME BABY! **


	4. In The Mist

Chapter 4…..In the Mist

**Well I'm so glad you guys loved the last chapter when the Dixons stuck up for Carol. Shane wasn't always bad, he turned bad, he was a man that was trying to do the right things at the beginning. Then Rick came home….LOL…and then the crazy started! LOL So I'm glad you liked that…get ready for some gory details…**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl stood watching as the group loaded the van up for their run. Merle was throwing his bag in and he came over to Daryl, "I'll be back, don't worry so much."

Daryl nodded, "Got a funny feelin' is all. Ya sure ya want to go with these assholes?"

Merle huffed, "Pfft, ain't no thing little brother. I'll go into the city and find us some good shit and be back by night fall. Ya just make sure ya keep your ass safe, since old Merle ain't here to bail ya out."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, alright. See ya tonight then."

The sun was just starting to peek out from the horizon when they loaded the truck up. Daryl stood and watched as they disappeared. He looked over Shane, "I'm gonna go out and hunt. Ya gonna keep an eye on the woman and her kid?"

Shane looked over at Ed who was sitting outside his tent with his arms crossed, "Yeah I got him. Thank you for that last night. I thought, but things have been so crazy…."

Daryl nodded, "Ain't never so crazy ya can't help a woman when she's bein' beat."

Shane dropped his head ashamed as Daryl stalked out into the woods. He needed to clear his head; get things right in himself and the woods always did that for him.

He came to a small clearing and he sat down, looking into the stream that ran down through the woods and emptied into the quarry. He looked around and figured it was safe to clean up. He slowly took his shirt off and stepped out his pants and boots. Stepping into the water, he felt his nuts shrivel up, it was colder than a witch's nipple in that water, but he figured he was already in the water. So he cleaned the dirty off him the best he could. As he splashed water up his chest, he traced a really bad scar he had. It was one that ran down in-between his pecks. He swallowed hard, that one was from the time he knocked over his daddy's beer when he was seven. Silas had beat him so bad, Merle had carried him a mile to the neighbor's house so he could get help. Daryl remembered the first time that Carol saw his scars…..it was after they had made love the first time in the wheat field. She was so damn gentle with him.

_Daryl flopped onto his back, pulling her with him. Carol snuggled down her hand going to the hem of his shirt. He tensed, his hand going to her wrist, "Don't….Ok?"_

_Carol propped up on one elbow and looked at him, "Why? Why not? What's the matter?"_

_Daryl sat up, "It's just….shit, I should've known this wasn't goin' to work."_

_Carol felt fear grip her, they had made love, for the first time for both of them and now he regretted it. "Daryl please, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but I'm kind of soaked to the bone and naked and I just had sex with you. You getting pissed, not helping the mood."_

_Daryl looked over at her, hiding behind his bangs, his voice a whisper, "I got scars is all. I don't want ya to have to see them."_

_Carol looked at him and then she slowly, so not to scare him, moved into his lap, straddling him. She looked into his eyes, so unsure; it was something he'd never forget. She leaned in kissing him softly, her hands going to the top button of his flannel shirt without the sleeves; she swallowed hard, "You know what scars are?"_

_He was entranced by her blue eyes; it was like diving into the ocean after a storm, "No."_

_Carol undid the first few buttons, "Scars remind us that we survived, that we lived through the hell that gave them to us. Scars are nothing to be ashamed of." She had finished unbuttoning his shirt and placed small open mouth kisses on the scars there on his chest._

He knew in that moment that he would never love another woman. He knew that once Carol accepted him, all of him, he was gone. He still hated himself that he didn't go back and fight for her. Why had he left? Why did he go with people who only pushed him down and made him unhappy? He knew, she was too good for a Dixon, too good for him.

He redressed quickly and picked up some deer tracks in the mud. He tuned out the memories that were hiding him like a ton of bricks and focused on the hunt, the one thing he felt he could do.

**-Wheat-**

Carol had came out of the RV after breakfast. Lori had smiled at her and suggested maybe she should go down with Sophia and the two of them wash up. Carol thought that would be great, she looked toward Ed's tent but didn't see him there, so they headed down together. Their hands intertwined as they did. When they got to the water, Sophia smiled at her, "Momma are we done with daddy?"

Carol knelt down next to her smiling, "We are so done with Ed, he's not your daddy, he's always told you that. So you don't have to listen to him or put up with him."

Carol looked up at the RV, glad to see that Morales was there keeping watch. The problem was, he turned his back, scanning for his own kids and he didn't see Ed come out from behind the trees. He threw down his cigarette, "YA GET NOW YA LITTLE BASTARD."

Carol pushed Sophia behind her, "Leave us alone ED!"

Ed laughed, "Look at you all big and bad now, what you fuckin' every guy up there now so you got a whole line of men protecting you?"

Carol shook her head, "Shane said they'd hang you!"

Ed huffed, "I'd like to see them try. Just a man working things out with his wife." He looked over Carol's shoulder to Sophia, "Or maybe I'll work things out with her."

Carol pushed him and screamed to Sophia, "RUN! BABY!"

Ed was on her as Sophia ran up the path, she didn't look back, she just pumped her legs as hard as she could. When she came into camp, she ran right to Shane, "MY MOMMA! HE'S GOT HER! PLEASE HELP US!"

Shane took off, Dale right behind him. Sophia went with them, trailing behind. When they rounded the corner the Ed had grabbed Carol, Sophia felt sick. There pressed against a rock was her momma, she was fighting with everything she had, but her face was a bloody mess and Ed was thrusting into her.

Shane ran at the man, tackling him he knocked him down. Fist after fist was delivered to his already battered face, finally Dale stopped Shane when Ed stopped moving, "Come on son, we'll tie him up and have a vote on what to do with him."

Dale and Shane looked up to see Jacqui and Lori help Carol with her pants. The woman was almost unconscious as they walked her back to the camp. But it was Sophia that turned their blood cold. The girl just stood there her head cocked to one side, she stared at Ed. Then she turned and walked away.

Dale sighed, "No child should have to see that."

Shane nodded, giving Ed one final kick in the ribs, "Have Morales and Jim come down with some rope, we're putting him in his tent for the night."

**-Wheat-**

Daryl had worked all damn morning on getting that deer, he almost back to camp when he came across the men standing around it with a walker laying next to it, Daryl growled, "God Damn it! What the hell people? I've been trackin' that deer for miles."

Shane sighed, "Well he got it first."

Daryl sighed, "Well fuck it's squirrel tonight again." He walked toward camp and felt the others following him, he noticed that Glenn was back, so he walked toward his tent and yelled in, "MERLE! Where the fuck are ya?"

Shane walked up to him, "We had a small problem in Atlanta."

Daryl nodded, "He get bit? He dead?"

A man in a tee shirt came walking toward him, Shane's sighed, "A lot happened while you were gone this morning."

Daryl looked around, "Like what?"

Shane sighed, "Merle was out of control, they had to leave him."

Rick stepped forward, "We handcuffed him to the roof, figured we'd come back and get you to go get him. We couldn't control him."

Shane stepped between Daryl and Rick, "And Ed got to Carol again. IT was bad…really bad."

Daryl's body was shaking; he didn't know what the hell he was more upset about. Merle or Carol, he paced back and forth, "I'm goin' to get him."

Rick nodded, "We will, he'll be fine till morning. We just all need a little sleep and then we'll go back and get him. He'll be fine."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya best pray he ain't dead."

Daryl stormed away, throwing his string of squirrels at the new guy, "Best clean those too. NEW GUY."

**-Wheat-**

Andrea and Amy brought back a huge line of fish; Sophia sat with them and helped them clean them. Learning all she could from the two women. Her momma was asleep in the RV, she was going to be alright, but Sophia knew that what Ed had done needed to be punished.

Amy smiled at her, "Would you please go dump the guts in the trash for me honey?"

Sophia picked up the bucket and nodded, she was halfway to the trash area when she smirked to herself. She walked out into the woods a little bit and started sprinkling the guts and blood on the ground. Then she stopped just before she came out of the trees, looking around she saw no one. She walked toward the tent, making sure the guts lead a clear path to Ed. As she went to open the tent, Daryl clamped his hand down on her wrist, "ARE YA CRAZY?"

Sophia teared up, "He's so bad, such a bad man. He needs to die."

Daryl looked at her, "Not by your hand, ya ain't gonna be able to live with that if it's by your hand." He turned over her wrist in his hand and was shocked to see the same heart shaped birth mark that he and Merle had there on this girl. His voice cracked, "How old are ya?"

Sophia wiped at the tears coming down her face, "I'm fourteen soon."

Daryl felt like the earth was going to swallow him whole. This is why Carol had come into Atlanta, she was pregnant and he just knew that Silas turned her away. Daryl looked into the girl's eyes, his eyes, were staring back at him. He couldn't let her do this, no matter how much he wanted Ed dead, he couldn't. "Come on help me clean this up."

Sophia nodded her head, following Daryl as the two cleaned up the fish guts. The whole time his eyes were trained on the little girl that he knew was his daughter.

**I know Ed's still alive! Well it's comin! You just wait! It will be good**** Sophia had a great idea though, but now Daryl knows who she is! Your reviews feed my heart! REVIEW ME!**


	5. Damn Breaks

Chapter 5…..Dams Break

**WOW! If I sat and answered every PM and review I'd never get writing done! OMG…thank you guys. I can't believe the love for this one. **

**A few quick things, Daryl didn't blow up when he saw the birth mark, because Daryl has a soft spot for kids and he wasn't going to yell at Sophia for something she had NO control over. Carol is all beat up in the RV, but believe you me the two of them are going to have an epic fight about this. Though he knows she came to Atlanta he doesn't know that she went to the apartment and Silas turned her out, he thinks that is what happened, but he doesn't know. **

**Now the Merle storyline, well I'm taking liberties with that one….LOL….oh Merle….what would I do without you in my fics….Silas may or may not be alive, I'm not TELLING! Which means he probably is and I just don't want to spoil it….so hang on tight because it's gonna get wild! **

**I don't know how many of you are familiar with severe abusive situations, but sometimes in times of crisis or extreme moments people can almost break with reality and things they would NEVER do, they do. So be gentle with Carol, she's had a long road and I for one would NOT want her life that we give her and the writers on the show gave her. So be gentle.**

**-Wheat-**

Carol eased herself to the edge of the lumpy bunk in the RV; her body hurt something fierce as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She could tell by the light coming into the windows it was near time for supper. She sighed, pulling herself up; she needed to at least help with dinner. She opened the door to the RV and took a step down; her left eye was swollen shut. As she went to shut the door, Shane appeared, "Whoa, hold up there slugger, where you going?"

Carol looked down at the ground, "I wanted to help with dinner, pull mine and Sophia's weight."

Shane sighed, opening the door to the RV he helped her back in, "Well Sophia is just fine, she's been bumming around with Daryl all afternoon and she's just fine. So what you need to do is rest and let us take care of you."

Carol shook her head, "No I'm fine, I've worked with worse."

The RV door opened and there stood Daryl, "What's goin' on?"

Shane turned to him, "She's worrying about pulling her weight."

Daryl huffed, "Woman ya best go lay down, Sophia is helpin' with dinner and no one here thinks less of ya for restin'. One of us will bring ya some fish. Just lay down."

Shane turned and smiled at Carol, "See you're out voted now."

Carol nodded, keeping her gaze away from Daryl, "Ok, thank you."

Daryl nodded, leaving, he wasn't ready to have a talk with her yet, he was too pissed just yet. Shane smiled, "I'll have Sophia bring you in some water. Just rest now."

Carol nodded; she laid there staring up the ceiling. She thought about every time he hit her, every time he focused her to sleep with him, every time he threatened to hurt Sophia if she didn't listen. How many times had she tried to picture Daryl was touching her, that he was loving her? The tears fell silently from her eyes as she sat up. She had to get out of here; she needed to take care of this once and for all. She needed to be free of Ed Peletier.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl spent most of his day with the girl, watching her how she carried herself. She was afraid of her own damn shadow; he could see it in her eyes. She helped him build up the fire in the center of town with Morales; they were going to cook the fish on it. Everyone was in pretty good spirits, only a few knew about Carol and Ed and what happened. Daryl was still worried about Merle but honestly the fucker needed to clean up, a night on the roof wouldn't kill his ass. Daryl was sick of him anyway, plus he wouldn't be with Sophia if Merle had come back.

When it was time to eat, Sophia sat next to him, giving him one of her rare warm smiles and his breath caught in his throat, she looked just like her momma when that happened. He smirked at her, loving the glow of the fire on her hair, it reminded him of a good mix of Carol and his hair. He took his plate when Lori dished it up and Sophia smiled, "I'm going to take my momma some fish, is that alright Mr. Daryl?"

Daryl nodded, watching her as she went across the way to the RV and disappeared. Daryl got pulled into a conversation with the new guy Rick and Shane about tomorrow and what had really happened on the roof top. Daryl admitted he really didn't blame them, but no one left someone behind . He made that point clear several times.

He noticed that Sophia wasn't back yet so he got up and went toward the RV, when he opened the door, he found her sitting there alone, eating the fish off her momma's plate. He looked around, "Where's your momma?"

Sophia shrugged, "I don't know, I thought I'd stay here and wait, maybe she went to the bathroom."

Daryl walked back to the bunk and saw a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. He opened it, his heart beating as he read.

_**Dearest Daryl – You have to believe me that I looked for you. I came to your apartment, told Silas about Sophia, but he told me that he wouldn't have me trapping one of his boys. So I left, I should have tried harder but I was so scared. When Ed came home, he wanted to try again and he found out I was pregnant and he thought she was his. **_

_**After she was born, he found out she wasn't and the beatings started. He took all the money from the farm and kept me hidden in the house, I was his slave for almost fourteen years. I can't let him live. He looks at Sophia like he might….he would.**_

_**I know it isn't right to ask, but would you take care of our daughter. Raise her up; let her know I loved her everyday and that I just couldn't go on anymore knowing what kind of failure I've become. **_

_**I know you'll love her; she's so easy to love. She's like her daddy in that way. Know that I've never loved any other man besides you. Take care of her, Carol.**_

Daryl wadded up the letter shoving it into his pocket crouched down next to Sophia, "Yeah stay here, ya hear me?"

Sophia nodded, "Is momma alright?"

Daryl touched her cheek, but recoiled his hand like he'd been burnt, "I'm sure she's fine. Just don't leave here till I come back ya hear?"

Sophia sighed, "DO you think momma will mind if I eat this?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, have at it kid."

He went out the door and scanned the camp, he saw some kind of movement by Ed's tent and his heart sank. He set off in a run, hoping that the bastard hadn't gotten free and decided to finish the job he had started earlier.

**-Wheat-**

Ed was having the best dream, he was somewhere warm and Carol was rubbing his face. He snickered, because Amy and Andrea were unbuttoning his pants and then it felt like razor blades sliced through him. His eyes snapped open and he stared into the cold blue eyes of his wife, she stood above him, her face calm and her voice level, "I asked you if it hurt?"

Ed looked around; he realized that his groin was on fire. Looking down he saw that she had cut off his penis; it was in her hand, "YOU CRAZY…."

She slapped him, shoving his penis in his mouth, "YOU CHOKE ON IT FOR A CHANGE YOU SON OF A BITCH! For years I let you beat me down, hurt me, threaten my little girl and for what? NOTHING! I'm tired of being scared Ed, I'm real tired of it and now I know you WILL NEVER hurt my baby girl." Carol leaned in real close to him glad that Shane and Jim had tied him to the chair he was in, "You know what, it's all good now though because once I'm gone, Sophia will be with her new daddy, he's here in camp. HER REAL DADDY, he's here and Jesus he did things to me and I did things to him that summer that you would never believe."

Ed's eyes went wide, Carol chuckled, a dead sounding chuckle, but she chuckled, "That's right the Daryl from that summer, he's here and once he reads my letter he'll know about her and him and his brother will make sure she lives and survives in this world."

Ed knew he was getting tired, his eyes were rolling back and he was having trouble focusing. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them, he saw him. Daryl, the bane of his existence for fourteen years, the little pretty boy that filled his wife's belly with a kid he never wanted.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl grabbed the knife from Carol, pushing her out of the tent; he grabbed her by the shirt pulling her to him, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'? YA THINK JUST CUZ I'M HERE YA CAN OFF YOURSELF? YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF WORK LADY! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK…."

The moans started, they came up low and then Daryl saw the walkers coming out of the woods. He pushed Carol toward the RV; he could hear screams coming from camp, "MOVE WOMAN!"

He grabbed her hand and drug her along behind him. He wasn't losing her again, he might want to beat her ass himself right now, but he sure as hell wasn't losing her again. He pushed her behind him and felt her tremble as she cling to his shirt as he fired at the walkers. The others were bunching up in the middle of the camp. Daryl pushed Carol to the RV, ignoring Amy and Andrea who were saying their goodbyes. Amy had been bit in the shoulder. Daryl pushed Carol inside the RV, where she hugged Sophia to her, "It's alright baby, momma's here."

Carol didn't know what she was thinking, how could she think that killing herself would be better. How could she think that leaving her child would be better? She sobbed as she held Sophia to her chest, the gun fire outside slowed down. Carol and Sophia climbed into the bunk looking out the window they saw the camp had been completely torn apart. Carol kissed Sophia, "It's gonna be fine, I'm right here baby, I'm not leaving you." Carol closed her eyes and begged for forgiveness for what she had tried to do. But she wasn't sorry about Ed, no, not one bit.

**-Wheat-**

Once they had taken a head count, they put the Morales children, Carl, and Sophia in the RV. They didn't need to see anymore of this hell on Earth. Carol scanned the bodies that they were starting to drag and pile. She walked over to Rick, "What can I do?"

Rick sighed, "Ya sure you feel up to this?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Rick nodded, handing her over a knife, "Take this and run it through the eye socket of each body. Make sure they're dead."

Daryl came over and pulled her away, grabbing the knife and putting it in his other hand. He took her out of ear shot and pushed her against a tree, "Ya sure this is what ya want? Ya want to help now? Cuz last night ya was ready to die and leave our girl all alone."

Carol looked down, "I know. I was wrong. I want to help."

Daryl snorted, "You're a piece of work lady, ya come into my life after all these years, a kid that ya think is mine…."

Carol's head snapped up, she shoved him a little, "FUCK YOU! She is yours! She has the same birth mark on her wrist! She looks like you for Christ sakes; I even named her after you."

Daryl shook his head, "SCREW YOU! My name ain't Sophia."

Carol almost growled at him, "No, but her middle name is Darlene, Sophia Darlene. That's your daughter's name. You know what, just forget. Just stay away from us both."

Daryl watched her storm away; there was that fire that he remembered when they were breaking horses or planting fields together. He'd seen it in the way she pushed him away, she was in there, the Carol he had once known. Now what the fuck was he going to do about it?

Rick appeared, "You ready to take this little trip into town? TDog is coming along too."

Daryl nodded, "Alright, let's go."

As they walked toward the truck, he grabbed Sophia's arm, "Ya stay real close to your momma ya hear?"

Sophia nodded her head, "Sure Mr. Daryl. I can do that."

Daryl glared at Carol and then turned heading toward the others. He was going to have a long ass talk with his brother when he found him.

**-Wheat-**

Morales motioned Dale and Shane over to Ed tent. "What do you think we should do with this?"

Shane looked inside and almost lost his lunch, Dale already did, leaning into a bush. There sitting in the chair was Ed. But you couldn't tell it was Ed, the walkers had a field day with him. Shane got closer, "What the hell is that in his mouth?"

Morales shook his head, "Hell if I know, maybe he tried to bite one back."

Shane snickered, "Just bring the bodies over here and torch this place, Carol and Sophia don't need anything else from this asshole."

Dale sighed, "It's a shame, you didn't get to hang him."

Shane scoffed, "Someday maybe." Dale felt uneasy as he watched Shane walk away, but he kept his mouth shut. Ever since Rick showed up things were different in the camp. Dale was thinking that this might all be a little too much for Shane and maybe Lori too.

**-Wheat-**

They found Merle asleep on the roof; Daryl looked at the bottles of water he had drained. Daryl picked up the empty bottles, "Ya left him water?"

Rick nodded, "We left him water and a few things of food. I told you we were coming back to get him. I wouldn't leave a man on a roof in the middle of this city without anything."

Daryl nodded, slapping at Merle's face, "MERLE! Come on wake up."

Merle's eyes fluttered and then he grinned as he opened his eyes, "Well, hell little brother, you come to let me go."

Daryl huffed, "Not just yet."

Merle's face twisted with storm clouds, "What the fuck is this?"

Daryl shook his head, "I need some answers and you're gonna give me them to me."

Merle huffed, "What the fuck? Somebody better fuckin' let me go or I'm gonna be pissed."

Daryl kicked Merle's boot, "Pay attention dumb ass they ain't gonna help ya till I say. Now do you remember pa sayin' some woman came by the house for me?"

Merle groaned, "This shit? We're sittin' here in the middle of the city of the dead and you're bringing up ancient fuckin' history!"

Daryl grabbed the front of Merle's shirt, "ANSWER ME!"

Merle huffed, he was hung-over and he'd never seen Daryl like this, "Yeah, yeah shit, he said somethin' about some bitch comin' over and sayin' she was knocked up. He said we had to keep ya around, that ya was the one who worked hard. Why?"

Daryl shook his head, they hadn't told him about his own baby because they wanted him to work. He turned around looking out onto the city, watching as the dead shuffled along. He looked over at Rick, "Let him go, but he ain't comin' with us."

Merle stared at his brother, "WHAT ? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"

Daryl stood there his head down, he was going to unload a whole shit load of Dixon baby momma drama in front of Glenn, TDog, and Rick, but what the fuck, "You remember that summer I worked for that woman, Carol was her name. Ya came and got me brought me here, because pa thought Atlanta was the best thing for us?"

Merle nodded, rubbing his wrist from where Rick let him lose, "Yeah so?"

Daryl shook his head, "I loved her, I really did and I got her pregnant. Well she's the same woman at the quarry with the little girl."

Merle stood there his eyes wide, the only thing you could hear was the moans from below, "No shit, boy I didn't know. I just figured ya was fuckin' her."

Daryl nodded his head, "Good luck Merle, hope to see ya around." Daryl stormed off that roof leaving his brother there. Rick gave him a gun with some ammo and Merle was alone, at least they uncuffed him he thought to himself.

The ride back to the quarry was a quiet one, Rick glanced over at Daryl a few times, who was chewing on his finger nails, "Ya did the right thing."

Daryl nodded, keeping his eyes down, "I'd thank ya not to say anythin' about what I said to Sophia, she don't know."

Rick nodded his head, "We won't say a word."

Daryl stared out the window, he just walked away from the only family he had ever known for the one he didn't know he could have.

**REVIEW ME! Merle gets to keep his hand for NOW….and Daryl left his ass! Carol went a little nuts, but Daryl stopped her from doing something stupid…ok, I know they're not together yet, but have patience; good things come to those who wait**


	6. CDC Confessions

Chapter 6….CDC Confessions

**Well I'm pretty proud that Ed made it to chapter 5…honestly that's really good for me. I kind of wanted to kill him much sooner….LOL.**

**Ok, things are gonna start to move fast. As far as Carol and Daryl's relationship well…..I'm evil and this is a slow burn for these two. They both need to work on some thangs before they can be together. But I think writing them trying to parent together will be fun! **

**Ok, off to the CDC we go! **

**-Wheat-**

Daryl stood there listening to the battle rage between Shane and Rick. Everyone could see the tension between the two best friends. Daryl briefly wondered if Rick realized that Shane had been laying pipe with Lori while he was in that coma, but he wasn't getting into that. He had his own problems. Like trying to keep Carol and Sophia safe, yup he wasn't going to judge Rick.

Rick turned to him, "What do you think? CDC or Fort Benning?"

Daryl sighed, "Shit, I don't think either, but if one of them has a cure it's gonna be the CDC."

Shane shook his head, "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You're asking him? A dumbass redneck that you've known what a week?"

Daryl growled, stepping away from the truck, but Sophia appeared out of nowhere shoving at Shane's chest, "Don't you talk about Daryl like that! He's a nice man!"

Shane sighed, looking down at Sophia, her little fists were drawn in tight and she froze when she realized what she had done. Her chin started tremble and Daryl could tell she was going to cry.

Carol came over pulling her into a hug, she crouched down smiling at her daughter, "It's alright, I'm sure Shane didn't mean it. Now say you're sorry for pushing him and go on back with Carl."

Sophia sighed, barely looking up at Shane, "I'm sorry."

Shane nodded, "It's fine kid, go check on Carl."

Carol smiled, putting her arm around her, "Come on let's go see what he's up to."

Daryl pushed closer to Shane, "Ya best keep your tongue when you're around the kids, mother fucker!"

Shane stepped in toward Daryl and Rick came between, "THAT'S ENOUGH! Now we're going to the CDC, if you don't like that Shane you can head to Fort Benning."

Shane huffed, shaking his head he took off toward his jeep, muttering to himself. Rick sighed looking at Daryl, "Thanks for having my back."

Daryl nodded, "For what it's worth I don't think there's anyone left out there with answers, but we're better in the group. I best see after 'Phia."

Rick nodded watching the man walk away; he stared at his own wife and knew that Daryl wasn't the only one in unchartered waters.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl went down to the quarry and bathed that morning, they would be pulling out and he planned on having Sophia and Carol ride with him. He wasn't crazy about it, he liked his peace and quiet, but damn it he wasn't going to let anything happen to them. Sophia was his kid, shit that even sounded strange to him, but she was. And Carol…well Carol was Sophia's momma; he couldn't let anything happen to her.

He dunked his head under the water and sighed as he came back up. He headed to the shore, changing quickly he headed up to camp. When he got there, Carol was putting Sophia's hair up. He walked over and nodded to them both, "Need your stuff so I can put it in the truck."

Sophia smiled at her mom, "Oh yeah! We get to ride with Daryl!"

Carol shook her head, "No, honey, we're riding with Rick and Lori."

Daryl cleared his throat, leaning in a little, "Listen, I have rights here and I want to be around if ya get what I'm sayin'. So just get your stuff, alright. Ain't gonna fight ya but I will if I have too."

Carol sighed, finishing up Sophia's hair she got up and walked over to the RV, grabbing their two bags. When she came out, Daryl took the bags, "Thanks."

Carol nodded, "I'll let Rick know, but you don't have to do this. We're not your problem."

Daryl growled, shaking his head, leaning in close, "Well one of us has to have a clear fuckin' head and I'll be damned if I'm gonna tell that girl, OUR GIRL that her momma lost her shit and offed herself. So shut your fuckin' mouth and get in the damn truck CAROL!"

Carol huffed at him, her fists balling at her sides; she took a few deep breaths, "Fine, I'll be right there."

Daryl nodded curtly heading toward the truck, he whistled to Sophia who was saying goodbye to the Morales kids. When she ran over to him, he opened the truck door, "In the middle kid."

Sophia smirked, "Thanks!"

Carol finished up talking to Rick and walked over climbing into the truck next to Sophia. Daryl put the truck into park and they fell in behind the others. They stopped once to left Jim go, he wanted to die in peace at the base of a tree. Carol and Sophia had cried when they got back in the truck, but Daryl just stared blankly out the windshield, not sure what the hell to do. He knew one thing; Jim's fate would not be theirs.

**-Wheat-**

Running up to the doors of the CDC had to be the scariest fucking moment of Daryl's life. He couldn't believe they were doing this in almost darkness. Walkers were closing in. Sophia was pushed into his back, Carol protecting her; he kept spinning around, taking down walkers as they came at them. Rick was screaming and hitting the doors, Shane was trying to get him to go, when the doors opened.

They all rushed in, Daryl pushing Sophia in first then Carol. When they got into the lobby, a man with a gun met them, "What do you want?"

Rick stepped forward, "A chance we thought maybe there might be help here."

The man shook his head, "No, there's just me here. All the others went home or died. I'm sorry."

Rick sighed, "We have nowhere else to go, is there anything you could do for us?"

The sighed, looking at Carl and Sophia, "Yeah, get your things, if you have any and bring them in. I'll let you in, but once that door closes it's closed." The man stepped forward, "Edwin Jenner."

Rick smiled at him, "Rick Grimes."

**-Wheat-**

After Dr. Jenner took blood from each other them, he loaded them into the elevator. The trip down the elevator had Carol's heart pounding, she hated small spaces. She pulled Sophia more into her side; she could feel Daryl behind her. He leaned in whispering into her ear, "It's fine, just relax."

Carol nodded, "I know."

When they stepped off the elevator, Doctor Jenner smiled at Carol, "Clastourphobia?"

Carol nodded, "A little."

Dr. Jenner laughed, "Try not to think about it. You're thirty floors under grounds. You're safe here."

He lead them down a long hallway, "These are the offices, there are pull out couches in most of the rooms. There are sheets and blankets in the closets and pillows. The showers are working, but don't let them run too long. I'll head down to the kitchen and start dinner for everyone."

Carol opened a door and smiled at Sophia, "Well?"

Sophia smiled, "I love it! You coming Daryl?"

Daryl nodded his head, following the two of them into the office. Once they got inside, Carol set to making up the bed. Daryl pulled out his bedroll putting it on the floor. Sophia got into her bag smiling at them, "Can I have the first shower?"

Carol nodded, "Go ahead honey. Call if you need help."

Sophia nodded heading into the bathroom she shut the door. When the shower came on, Carol sat down on the pull out bed, staring at her hands, "You don't have to do this."

Daryl huffed, "Yeah I kind of do. She's mine ain't she, or did ya change your mind on that."

Carol stood up, her hands on her hips, "I went to tell you! Silas said…"

Daryl growled, "Screw what Silas said, ya knew how he was! You KNEW! You didn't want me in her life."

Carol shook her head, "That's a lie!"

Daryl puffed up his chest, "Yeah lady you'd know all about lies, all your promises, sayin' ya wouldn't hurt me and ya go and do the one thing that hurts the fuckin' most! Ya kept my damn kid from me!"

Carol shook her head, he pulled back seeing how broken she was at that moment. She sat put her head in her hands, "I wanted you in her life. I wanted you there! You think I wanted Ed? Not after…"

The bathroom door opened, "Momma! I can't get the shower off!"

Carol stood up wiping the tears from her face she walked into the bathroom, he watched her go. What was she going to say? He stared after her, not sure what he was doing anymore. He sat down hard at the desk and waited for her to come back out. When she finally did, he sat up, "We got to figure this shit out, I ain't leavin' the two of ya."

Carol nodded, "We should tell her. Together."

Daryl nodded, "Tomorrow, in case it upsets her. Let's give her tonight, just let her have fun. We don't know what tomorrow will bring."

Carol nodded, "I'm sorry for what it's worth."

Daryl sighed, "As soon as she knows, her name is Sophia Dixon, not Peletier, I won't have her with that fat fucks name."

Carol looked at the floor, "Ok, whatever you think."

Daryl growled, "NO! Not whatever the fuck I think! It's what we think! Damn it woman, you have a fuckin' say too! Snap the fuck out of it! What the hell did he do to ya?"

Carol looked up at him slowly, he was now standing behind the desk, her eyes seemed to show the depth of how broken her soul was, her voice a whisper, "The worse hell you can imagine."

The bathroom door opened and Sophia came out smiling, "OK, NEXT…..everything alright?"

Carol wiped at her face, "Yes sweetie, everything is fine. I'm gonna be quick and then we'll go to dinner together. Stay with Daryl till then."

Sophia nodded, "Ok." She leaned against the desk, staring up at Daryl, smiling at him. He smiled back wondering how she was so happy when Carol was such a mess.

**-Wheat-**

Merle pulled up behind Daryl's truck at the CDC. The little bastard even had his bike tied up in the truck, fucking asshole. Merle growled, watching as the dead wandered around outside the CDC. He had gotten a truck and headed back to the quarry after a stop at the liquor store, where he loaded up on whiskey, smokes, and Busty Beauties skin mags. He smirked to himself as he opened a can of beans, he bet Darylena was havin' a fucking four star meal and here he sat pissed as hell, waiting to see if his little brother came outside. He knew he had fucked up, that much he was sorry for, but he wasn't going to let Daryl go off on his own.

Merle had figured Silas was half out of his head when he said some woman had come looking for Daryl. His little brother was the sweet one, the good one and now he had a kid. A Dixon. Nothing was more important to Merle than blood. He was going to make this up to his brother and he was going to make sure that kid was protected. He sighed as a few walkers bumped into his car he had hotwired. He had hotwired it and smeared walker guts on the outside to throw them off. He finished his beans and pushed back the driver's seat, opening up his skin mag. He smirked, "Well hello Miss January, I bet ya is a walker now, but old Merle don't care baby. Ya still makin' me hard."

Yeah Merle was trying to do the right thing, but just not right now.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl stumbled toward the room, he knew he had too much to drink, but damn it was good to not really feel anything for once. He was sick, he had left Merle on his own, he had a daughter, he was now sleeping in the same room with Carol. When did he fuck everything up?

He smirked as he pushed opened the door. Carol and Sophia were already in bed. He sat down hard on his bedroll and chuckled as he tried to take his boots off. He got the first one, when the second got stuck, he was so focused he didn't noticed that Carol had crouched down in front of him. She smirked at him as she pulled off his other boot. He smiled at her, "You're pretty!"

Carol rolled her eyes, "Jesus that's the same thing you said to me the first time I got you drunk. Will you just lay down?"

Daryl nodded, his hand ghosting over her cheek as she helped him into his bed roll, "You're still pretty ya know, to me ya are. Just need to find your spark again."

Carol gave him a weak smile, "Go to sleep Daryl. You're going to have a headache in the morning."

Daryl chuckled, "Yup, a well deserved one."

Carol stood over him, watching as he fought sleep but he finally closed his eyes and drifted off. She smiled down at him, "Good night Daryl, I love you."

Sophia stayed still as she could, did she just hear right? Her mom and Daryl knew each other from before? When? Where was she? Her mom loved him? Her head was spinning; she smiled to herself as she felt her mom snuggle into her back. Yeah Sophia was going to get to the bottom of this.

**-Wheat-**

"OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!" Daryl screamed for the hundredth time, he and Shane were using the axes to try and break through but there was no give.

Daryl could hear Sophia crying and it was tearing him up that they came here because of him and now they were going to die here. After some more auguring, Rick got him to open the door. Daryl ran toward Sophia and Carol as they were running toward him. He scooped up Sophia and grabbed Carol's hand, dragging them up the stairs to the lobby. When they got there, they started trying to break the windows.

Daryl looked over as Carol gave Rick the grenade. Daryl grabbed her and Sophia pushing them to the ground, he covered them both with his body as the grenade went off. Then he grabbed them, pulling them up, he got them to the window he went out first, killing walkers as Carol helped Sophia. "STAY BEHIND ME!"

Carol put her hand to his back and ran with him, not leaving him. He opened the truck door and pushed them both in, "GET DOWN!" He covered them with his body as the CDC exploded, rocking the earth under them. They all rose up slowly, staring at the big fire ball in disbelief.

Carol trembled as she touched his arm, "Thank you."

Daryl nodded, starting the truck up; he didn't know what to say. Sophia snuggled into his side, "Thank you Mr. Daryl."

He smirked at her, "For you kid anytime."

Carol wiped at her eyes, he saw how upset she was, but he had no idea how to fix it. They both had a lot to work on if they were going to give Sophia a fighting chance in this world. But for now, they were alive and he could work with that.

**-Wheat-**

Merle was having one hell of a dream, little Miss January had her lips firmly around his cock. He was smiling to himself as he heard a loud boom. He sat up and looked around, watching as his brother and the others came tearing across the yard, slicing down walkers as they went. He saw Daryl shove Carol and Sophia into the truck and then he pushed them down.

Merle looked back at the CDC knowing that something was off, he got down too. Then the explosion blasted the air, he looked up at the big orange fire ball and was dumbfounded, "What the fuck did ya all do in there?"

He watched as the others pulled away, staying down so Daryl didn't know he was following them. He sighed sitting up. He looked down and realized his cock was still out from the night before and now he had morning wood. He groaned shoving himself back into his pants. He touched the page with Miss January on it, "Later baby, you can make Old Merle feel better later, now we got to go after the other idiot Dixon."

Merle Dixon was trying, Jesus he was…..but not that hard….yet.

**Well I hope you liked this part! Lots going on! Merle is my comic relief! He's still in the fight! Crude ass that he is! REVIEW ME! I'm off to bed! NIGHT!**


	7. Highway to Hell

Chapter 7….Highway to Hell

**Alright, well here we go….love that you guys are loving Merle….LOL…hey I let him keep his hand he's gonna use it. Man doesn't even know the solid I did him! LOL…Ok, well here we go…..hang on it's gonna get bumpy**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl followed Rick to the Valtos Retirement home. When they got there, it was insane the scene that played out in front of them. Walkers were feasting on what was left of them. They lead the group inside, Sophia started whimpering and Daryl looked at Carol glaring at her, she had to get the little girl quieted down. Carol glared back and smiled at Sophia, "Sweetie, I'm right here. Just have to be quiet."

There was banging on the door behind them, Rick, Daryl, and Shane went forward running to secure the rest of the building, while the others worked on barricading the door from walkers. Carl and Sophia sat on the floor holding hands, the two kids scared out of their minds.

After everything was secured, they set up in one of the room on the second floor. Everyone was bedding down for the night. Carol had found a few blankets and a clean pillows, passing them around to everyone. She eased onto the floor next to Sophia and tucked the blanket around her, "Get some rest sweetheart. Tomorrow we move on."

Sophia sighed, "I'm scared momma."

Carol nodded, "I know baby, believe me I know. I am too, but Daryl won't let anything happen to you."

Sophia looked up at her mom, "You know him, from before…..right?"

Carol sighed, "Yeah I know him, he was…"

Daryl's voice from behind her made Carol jump, "Your mom and me were friends a long time ago. We'll tell ya about that soon. But ya need rest, alright 'Phia?"

Sophia nodded, closing her eyes. She snuggled into her mother's lap. Carol stroked her daughter's hair and looked up to see that Daryl was watching her intently, "What?"

Daryl shrugged, "Just thinkin' ya look pretty tonight. Younger almost."

Carol huffed, "Running for our lives will do that for you."

Daryl nodded, "I have first watch ya come get me if ya need me. I'm gonna check and see if my dumb ass brother is still followin' us."

Carol looked at him, "Why don't you let him in?"

Daryl shrugged, "I might. I don't know yet, he's a mother fucker." Daryl stood up, chewing nervously on his lip, he looked at her, "He knew about ya, he didn't say nothin' he knew and he didn't tell me."

Carol felt her eyes well up with tears, she looked down staring at Sophia, she wouldn't let him see how broken she was, she was going to survive for her daughter, one way or another.

Daryl didn't know what he said that upset her so bad, but he could see from her face that she was upset. He sighed, heading out he stood watch, his eyes to flashing every once in a while to the room where Sophia and Carol were sleeping, he didn't know how to take care of someone, he'd always done better alone, but now he wasn't anymore.

**-Wheat-**

Merle hauled his fat ass into the lowest window he could find. Walkers were biting at the bottom of his boots as he slipped into the window and crashed onto the floor. He heard heavy boots coming and he knew who it was before the door to the room slammed open.

A flash light trained on him and he smiled up at his little brother, "Hey little brother. How's it goin'?"

Daryl snorted, "What the fuck ya doin'? I thought I told ya to get!"

Merle pulled himself off the floor with a snort, "See how ya are, getting' all pissed and shit but I'm just here keepin' an eye on ya. Tryin' to be part of the family. Now that ya got a woman and a kid."

Daryl left the room shaking his head, Merle hot on his heels, "Well ya do don't ya? Ya said ya loved this one, she was it. So now ya got her and the kid! Ya take off on blood boy and that little girl she's your daughter."

Daryl was just about ready to turn around and lay into Merle, when he heard Sophia's voice, "Daryl's my dad?"

Daryl turned and there she stood, her long skinny arms wrapped around her. Carol stood behind her, her face white as a ghost. Daryl looked at the floor, his heart beating heavy in his throat, now what the fuck did he do?

Sophia stepped into the hallway, "How are you my dad?"

Carol saw that Daryl was at a lose so she walked over and crouched down in front of Sophia taking her hands, she smiled up at her daughter, "Well I was twenty four and Daryl was twenty. He came to work for me on my daddy's farm. Remember when I told you about the farm that your granddaddy use to have?" Sophia nodded, still looking between her and Daryl. Daryl looked up and nodded to her, but Carol kept talking, "Well we fell in love that summer, Daryl…your daddy and me. Never wanted to marry Ed, but I wanted to give you a real family and I didn't do that so well. Daryl didn't know about you, he had moved away and I couldn't get a hold of him…."

Merle cut in stepping toward them, "That's not true little Dixon, your momma tried to tell me and your daddy's pa, your granddad but he turned her away, told her lies. She tried to tell your daddy, but me and your granddad stopped it from happening."

Sophia looked up at Merle; he could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes, "Why? Why would you do that? Don't you know what Ed did to her? Don't you know how bad it was for her?"

Carol stood up trying to hug Sophia, "It's fine, it was my fault, I stayed, please Sophia…."

Sophia pushed Carol away, "NO! It's true! All the things he did to you and he stands here like it was nothing for him and his dad to push you away. Why didn't you tell ME? WHY?"

Carol's chin started to tremble, "I was going to …."

Daryl stepped up next to Carol, "We were goin' to tell ya, just been a wee bit busy tryin' not to die and shit. Now ya best not talk to your momma like that, she's been through enough shit. Ya wanna be pissed ya get pissed at me. I ain't goin' nowhere and I ain't gonna hit ya or your momma. So go on get pissed."

Sophia stood there for a few minutes, the three adults not sure what was going to happen. Her chin started to tremble, "How do you know? That I'm his."

Carol smiled, tears in her eyes she fell to her knees, "I was a virgin when we made love and I hadn't been with anyone else. That's how and this…." Carol turned over Sophia's wrist pointing to the heart shaped birth mark, "This is the same one your daddy has, Daryl show her."

Daryl walked over turning over his wrist; Sophia looked at it, not believing what was happening. Merle took off his leather band and showed her his, "Every Dixon we know of has this, not sure why, most of us are mean sons of bitches."

Carol slapped Merle upside the head, "LANGUAGE!" He scowled at him, rubbing the back of his head, but didn't say anything.

Carol sighed, "Let's go back into bed. We have all day tomorrow in the truck we can talk about this."

Sophia nodded turning around she looked at the two Dixon men, "So I'm a Dixon now?"

Daryl nodded, "Damn right ya always were. Dixon is your last name."

Sophia nodded, "I like that Sophia Darlene Dixon. But will you two protect my mom too."

Carol sighed, "Sophia, no….."

Sophia shook her head looking up at her mom, "NO! We're a package deal, if he wants to be my dad he needs to take care of you too. Not just me. I can't survive without my mom."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah kid ain't nothin' gonna happen to your mom. Just stay close to me and your Uncle Merle."

Merle nodded, "Dixons take care of each other little Dixon."

Sophia nodded, "Well good then Merle….Dar….Dad."

Daryl felt his chest puff up, "Night 'Phia, sleep good now."

Once Carol and Sophia had gone back into the room, Daryl sat down hard on the ground, his head swimming a little. Merle laughed slapping him on the back, "Damn fine job, it's a girl and she's almost fuckin' grown! Shit ya ain't even gonna have much time till the Grimes kid is trying to stick it to her."

Merle's mouth snapped shut and he glared over at Daryl, "Sometimes I piss myself off."

Daryl shook his head, "Join the club." Daryl got up and went back to his post for watch, "And the Grimes kid ain't getting' near her." He looked over his shoulder to see Merle sitting with his back against the door of the room that Sophia and Carol had just went into.

Merle nodded, "Have to get through me first, shit why I gotta think about shit like that. Now I ain't gonna sleep and she ain't mine."

Daryl chuckled, "Shit." Well at least she knew, the hard part was over, but Daryl knew this next part, getting her to let him in, be part of her, that was where the real work was. And Merle was right, she was already half grown, he had missed so much, he hoped that Sophia would forgive him and her mom.

**-Wheat-**

After plenty of auguring, Shane finally let Merle led them on the bike. He was moving in and out of traffic with the RV behind him. He didn't mind, the bike was calming for him and he didn't mind, helping the group out now that he and Daryl had responsibilities to take care. Dixons didn't run from shit, EVER. He saw the traffic snare ahead and fell back to tell Dale. The old man nodded and the small caravan came to a stop.

Merle got off his bike and started toward Rick, who was gathering the others around him, "Well we need to work in teams, pushing the cars out of the way. Lori and Carol take the kids and search to see what we can use from these cars. Daryl and TDog are on gas duty. Dale is on watch with me, that leaves the rest of you to take care of cars. Now get a move on, we want to find a place for the night."

Daryl grabbed Carol's wrist as she moved passed him, "Stay close to Rick and don't let her out of your sight."

Carol smiled softly and nodded to him, he held onto her, his thumb tracing across the bottom of her long sleeve shirt. Daryl briefly wondered why the hell she was always wearing long sleeves. He let her go and Sophia smiled at him as she walked behind her mom. TDog nodded to him and he went the opposite direction of his girls, that was where he went wrong.

**-Wheat-**

Everything had gone to hell, that's what it was. Daryl had been siphoning gas with TDog when the herd came through, he turned around and the big man was gone. He came around an overturned truck and saw TDog was bleeding all over the place from his arm and a walker was advancing on him. Daryl took his knife and slammed it up into the dead fuckers brain and then he pulled the body on top of TDog. Leaning down, "STAY DOWN!" TDog nodded and Daryl went to take off but once he saw the numbers he knew he was no good to Carol or Sophia if he was dead. He pulled a walker out of a car and he pulled it on top of him. He kept his eyes open as the dead shuffled around him. But one thing kept playing over and over in his mind. 'Let them all be safe, keep my family whole.'

**-Wheat-**

Carol and Sophia were looking through a car when she came across a red shirt. It had a low v-neck and short sleeves, it wasn't much that anyone would look at, but to her it was beautiful. She held it up and Sophia smiled, "You should take it momma. It would look real pretty on you."

Carol blushed shaking her head, "No, you know why….I just…"

Sophia looked sadly up at her momma; she had seen the number of scars that dotted her body. She knew why her momma covered up; it made her angry that Ed had done so many cruel things to her. When Carol walked away, Sophia shoved the red shirt into her bag, hoping that she might get her momma to wear that shirt someday, maybe for Daryl.

Carol was almost to Lori when Rick motioned for them to get down. Carol ran to Sophia pushing her under a car, she clamped a hand over Sophia's mouth as they watched the walkers shuffle by them. Both she and Sophia were both trembling, there were so many. How would they get away? Carol thought for one brief moment where is Daryl? Was he alright? Dear Lord keep us all safe.

Sophia eyed her bag that was right within arm's reach, she had to get the bag, had to save the shirt she had picked for her mom. She reached out and a walker saw her.

Carol pulled her back in, but the walkers were now trying to crawl in under the van at them. Carol drug Sophia with her, they ran then, toward the guard rail, there were four walkers after them. Carol helped Sophia over the guard rail, "RUN BABY!" Carol hopped the guard rail and ran after her, her heart pounding in her chest. She heard Rick yelling after them, but she didn't look back, she had to get her daughter to safety.

**-Wheat-**

Merle had been helping deputy douche bag moving the cars, when the walkers started coming. He didn't think he moved as fast as he could toward where he knew Sophia and Carol were. His only thought was to make sure the mouse and his niece were fine. He saw the girl try for the bag and then his heart stopped as the walkers went after them. He swore under his breath, they hadn't even given the mouse a damn knife, she had nothing.

He watched as Carol and Sophia headed down the hill into the woods, Rick was following them. Four walkers hot on their trail. He looked around for a moment for Daryl. When he didn't see him, he went for it, running down the hill. Shane yelled out to him, "MERLE!"

Merle looked over his shoulder, "Goin' to save them, get Daryl!" Shane nodded and disappeared.

Merle huffed as he came to the bottom of the hill; he scanned the ground and picked up the trail. He had to help; he had to make everything right. He had too.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl got TDog to the RV just as Shane came running over, "Walkers, ran after Carol and Sophia into the woods. Rick and Merle are out there looking for them."

Daryl's blood went cold; his whole damn family was in the woods, what the fuck did he do? He pushed pass Shane and headed for the guard rail. Lori and Andrea were already there with Dale, Daryl threw himself over the guard rail, he slid halfway down the hill when he heard the scream. IT WAS CAROL.

**Oh so mean…..that's where I stopped? Well Reviews are my lifeline…give them to me and I'll let you know what happened in the woods….why was Carol screaming? You will see! God Bless Merle in this one! I need votes people, if and it's a big if who should I put Merle with, an OC or Beth! Let me know**** Hugs! **


	8. IN the Woods

Chapter 8…..In the Woods

**Well…..I'm an evil woman for my cliffhangers…there might be a lot in this one. **

**-Wheat-**

Merle ran into the mix, Carol was backed against a tree, she had shoved Sophia in. The girl. HIS LITTLE GIRL was shaking and crying as Carol pushed against the walker that was trying to bite into her. Merle took it down with his knife, pushing the dead thing to the ground he spun around just as a walker lunged for him.

Rick was there now, he took out one of them that had gotten close with a rock and he was now smashing it's head in on the ground. Merle stumbled just a step as he fought the walker shoving his knife through it's eye. The eye exploded and Merle fought the need to gag as it's goo ran down his hand. The fourth walker came at them from the side and Carol screamed launching herself at the thing.

Merle's head snapped up as she fell onto the walker, pinning it's hands down. Rick jumped off his walker and advanced on Carol and the walker, "MOVE CAROL!"

She moved as fast as she could, as he brought the rock down on the walker, but Carol had moved to quickly and hit her head on the tree. Her body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Merle reached up for Sophia, "Come on little Dixon, come to Uncle Merle."

Sophia was crying, but she went to him. Rick flipped Carol over, "Damn it she's bleeding."

Merle set Sophia down, just as Daryl ran toward them, "SOPHIA!"

Sophia cried running to him, she launched herself at her dad. He picked her up and held her to him, "I got ya baby girl, I got ya."

Sophia buried her head into the crook of his neck as he walked over looking down at Carol, "What the fuck happened?"

Rick looked up at him, "She tried to take down a walker, she didn't have anything on her, I told her to move and she slammed her head on the tree. Knocked her out, I think she'll be alright."

Merle was huffing and puffing, "Who do ya want little Dixon or the mouse?"

Daryl looked at him, "What?"

Merle sighed, "One of us has to carry the little Dixon and one of us is gonna have to carry mouse there."

Daryl handed Merle Sophia, smiling at the girl, "Ok, little one stay with your Uncle Merle I'm gonna carry your momma."

Sophia nodded, going to Merle. Merle smirked, "Alright little one, let's go."

Rick was standing, huffing and puffing too, "I thought I lost them. I….she just…..Carol tried to stop her….she was trying to get her bag for some weird reason."

Daryl nodded, "It's fine, I got her. At least we found them." He leaned down scooping up Carol; he was blow away by how light she was, "Shit she don't weigh shit."

Merle nodded, "She didn't eat this mornin', saw her hand over her share to Little Dixon here. Ain't that right sugar?"

Sophia nodded, "She always does daddy, she…well Ed use to say that she was fat…..I think that's why she never eats much."

Daryl snorted adjusting Carol in his arms, "She's gonna stop that shit. We just have to hunt more is all."

As he walked behind the others, one of her sleeves had ridden up and Daryl saw the pink tell tale scar marks up her arm. His breath sucked in, that's why she was wearing these big fluffy shirts and long sleeves. He sighed, pulling her closer to him, he was going to make sure she started eating and he was damn sure she was going to take better care of herself especially for Sophia.

**-Wheat-**

When they got back to the highway Lori and Andrea rushed toward them, "Bring her to the RV."

Dale opened the door and let Daryl carry her back to the bed. He laid her down and sighed, "I need some clothes for her, get her cleaned up."

Lori pushed closer to him, "I'll clean her up."

Daryl snapped, "NO! I mean no, I'll do it. She's real private."

Lori crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I doubt she wants you seeing her naked."

Sophia piped up from behind them, "Daryl's my dad, my real dad he's seen my mom naked before. Unless they wore clothes when they made me."

Merle howled out with laughter from the RV door, "That a way little Dixon. Come on let's get ya some food and let your daddy clean up your mom. We'll bring her some clothes, come on Little Dixon."

Sophia walked over and looked at Daryl for a minute, "I'm gonna hug ya daddy, is that alright?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "Ok." He chanted in his head not to flinch when his daughter wrapped her arms around him. He smirked a little as he patted her back, "Thanks kid."

Sophia pulled away and smiled at him, "I better go help Uncle get her stuff, we don't want him going through her underwear."

Daryl nodded, watching her go, he turned back to Carol. Lori brought him a bowl of water and a rag, she looked at him, "So you're Sophia's dad?"

Daryl turned around and looked at her, he didn't like the woman, he really didn't. He liked Rick just fine, man seemed to care about the group and he had the makings of one hell of a leader, but Lori, she was ….well a bitch. "Ain't no one's business, especially yours. Now get the hell out."

Lori glared at him and took off out of the RV, Daryl chuckled, taking the wash rag he wiped at the cut on her head, "That woman is a bitch."

He wiped off Carol's head; the mark on her forehead was already turning purple. He sighed as Andrea brought him a bag of clothes, "Here you go, Sophia said to put these on her." She pulled the clothes out and Daryl stared at them on top of a pair of black lace boy shorts. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Andrea left and he sucked in a deep breath as he slowly took the shirt off. When he did, he sat there looking at her body. She had an old sports bra on, but he could see the marks, fading bruises, scars up and down even her arms. Her skin use to be like fine porcelain, now it was still there it was just marked with the evidence of Ed's cruelty. Daryl wanted to scream, wanted to punch something, she had suffered in silence for all those years. He worked on putting the red tee shirt over her head and got her covered backed up. He took a deep breath as he undid her pants and pulled them down. When he did his chest started heaving, she had marks all down her legs. He knew those marks, they were from a belt. The fucker used a belt on her; he pulled the sweats on her and stood up. He stood there, his fists clenched at his side, he had been mad at her for so long. Mad she never looked for him, never came to him, but now he was mad at himself.

He should've stayed with her. He let his brother and father dedicate to him, but there he was trying to get his family to accept him. When he had someone that accepted him, scars and all. Now she was the one hiding them, hiding from everyone, probably even Sophia.

He stormed out of the RV, seeing Andrea standing there talking to Dale, "Stay with her."

Andrea nodded heading inside the RV. Daryl put his crossbow on his shoulder and headed toward the guard rail he needed the woods, he needed to calm himself.

He heard Sophia yell for him, but he didn't stop, he just headed into the woods. Headed toward the only calm he had ever known.

**-Wheat-**

Sophia jumped off the tail gate watching as Daryl headed into the woods, she turned around her face twisting in worry, "Where is he going?"

Merle sighed watching his brother head off, it was getting dark but he knew if someone could handle being in the woods at night it was his brother. He put an arm around her, "It's fine Little Dixon, he just needs some time. Let's finish up your food and then we'll go see your momma. If he ain't back by then I'll go get him."

**-Wheat-**

After they ate Daryl wasn't back, so Merle took her back to Carol. When they walked into the back of the RV Carol smiled up at them, she had one of Dale's shirts wrapped around her, "Hey there, my heroes."

Sophia smiled, going to her mother, she crawled up on the bunk and snuggled into her side, "I love ya momma! Merle saved us! Uncle Merle and Rick and Daddy, they all came. But you were the one who put me in the tree momma, saving me like always. I never would've been able to climb up if you wouldn't have been there."

Carol smiled, brushing at her daughter's hair, "I love you baby, I'd give anything to keep you safe."

Merle stood there the guilt of what he had done all those years was right there in front of him. He could see the scars sticking out from underneath the shirt that Carol had wrapped around her. She kept pulling at the shirt trying to make the sleeves cover them, but he saw them. If he had told Daryl, Daryl would have had Carol and kept her safe and he would've been in his daughter's life. The boy won't be like he was now; he never would've went to jail with him. He would've been a better man, the better man that he always was.

Merle pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and took off outside. He gave Rick a nod and climbed over the guard rail and headed into the dark woods. He was determined to find his little brother and set things right. One way or the other.

**-Wheat-**

It didn't take Merle long to find him. He just followed the trail of dead walkers. His little brother had gone on a damn rampage it looked like. He found Daryl standing next to a stream, "What the fuck ya doin'? Get your family back and ya come out here on a damn suicide mission?"

Daryl looked up at him and snarled at him, "Would've been with them if ya would have told me!"

Merle sighed, he knew what had to be done, he fucking hated the beat down he was going to get, but he knew it would help Daryl. "Well way I see it, I did ya a favor little brother, keepin' them away from your ass."

Daryl stood up, his back ramrod straight, his fists clenched, "How ya figure?" His words coming out slow and cold.

Merle stepped closer to him, he leaned in a little, "Cuz ya ain't nothin' but a Dixon and ya would've fucked that little girl up."

The fist connected with his jaw just like Merle figured it would, sending him crashing back onto the ground. Daryl was on him, punching with everything he had, Merle was still underneath him taking each blow.

Daryl finally came to himself and saw his brother wasn't fighting him back; he pushed at his chest, "FIGHT YOU ASSHOLE! FIGHT BACK!"

Merle shook his head, "Got a lot to atone for boy, just do what ya got to do. I saw them scars on her arms; I'm thinkin' ya saw plenty when ya changed her. Just do it already, kill me if it helps."

Daryl banged his fists into his brother's chest, his own chest heaving as he sobbed. Merle sighed pulling his brother to him, "Ain't your fault boy, ya always were the sweet one takin' shit on yourself. That woman took what she did to give that girl a home. She tried Daryl, ya tried. If ya would've known, if I would've told ya I know ya would've taken them away. I'm sorry."

Daryl pushed away from Merle standing up he started pacing; Merle pushed himself up to a sitting position just watching Daryl. Daryl finally stopped looking at Merle; he'd done a number on his face, "Why? Why did ya keep it from me?"

Merle shrugged, "I always did what daddy said, the old man always had a way about him that made me listen. Ya know that. I don't boy. Ya know that old bastard never gave two shits about us as long as we was workin' he left us be."

Daryl shook his head, "What the fuck do I do now? I missed out on all those years. Shit! Who knows what kind of fucked up mess she saw with her momma and Ed."

Daryl sat down on his ass hard, his hands going to his hair. He pulled at his hair almost like he was trying to make his brain figure shit out. Merle got up coughing as he spat blood on the ground, he went over and knelt down in front of Daryl, "We best get back. Little Dixon got dinner, but she needs her daddy, needs to sleep."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah."

The two brothers walked toward the highway, neither one saying anything. Merle wiped at the blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes on his brother's back. He had a lot to make up for and he was going to start tonight.

**-Wheat-**

When Daryl and Merle walked toward the RV, Rick got out of his Cherokee and walked toward them, "Was worried about you two." He looked at Merle and raised an eyebrow, "Everything alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup." He pushed past the man and headed into the RV.

Merle chuckled, "We had a chat. Now we're good." Merle headed toward the truck to get his stuff, he was going to offer to take watch and he needed warmer clothes. He figured if Carol and Sophia were staying in the RV tonight, he was gonna make sure nothing got to them. Merle Dixon was trying….he really was.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl came into the RV and Andrea smiled at him, "They're asleep, made sure that Carol ate. She tried to give her food to Sophia but I made sure she didn't."

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya. I'm gonna sleep on the floor beside them if it's alright."

Andrea nodded, "Dale and Glenn usually take the two front seats to sleep in. I sleep here so that's fine. Do you need anything else before I get to bed?"

Merle opened the door and threw Daryl his bedroll, "I'll up top, takin' watch."

Daryl nodded, knowing what his brother was doing. Dixons took care of Dixons; he knew if his little family was sleeping there, then Merle was going to keep watch. Merle disappeared and then Daryl heard him climb the ladder up to the roof.

Daryl walked back into the small sleeping area. He stared at them; Sophia was curled up next to Carol, her head buried into her side. Carol was almost in the fetal position wrapped around their daughter. Even in her sleep she was protecting her. Daryl reached down and stroked Carol's cheek. He caught himself and pulled back his hand, he owed her, he knew that much. He had no claim to Carol, but he still couldn't help the fact that even after all these years he loved her.

He rolled out his bedroll and got down on the floor, he wasn't sure he would sleep. He knew he'd be too worried about them, but that was fine. They were Dixons and he was going to take care of his own.

**Ok, there you go….now how will I get them to the farm? Who will I sacrifice to get them there? Oh man I don't know….maybe I do….I'm evil! So far the votes for Merle are for Beth. So it's between an OC and Beth….let me know! It won't be coming for awhile, but I like to see what you think**** Hugs REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! LOL…**


	9. Blood

Chapter 9…..Blood

**Well I'm giving you an OC to pick from, she's in this chapter. Not a lot of CARYL, but this back story needs to happen so that we set up to be at the farm. So I hope you bare with me. Once Sophia and Merle put on their thinking caps, the two of them will play match makers! Just give me time**

**-Wheat-**

Carol jerked away, her arms wrapping around Sophia, she looked up and saw Daryl standing over her. She relaxed a little, wincing at the pain in her head, "What time is it?"

Daryl shrugged, "Just wanted to tell ya that I was goin' huntin' with Merle, Rick, and Shane. Be back soon and then we're headin' out."

Carol nodded; she sat up a little, Sophia stirring next to her, "Thank you for coming for us yesterday. I don't know what I would've done if you guys wouldn't have."

Daryl nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "Yeah, well, told ya nothin' would happen to ya, I meant it."

Carol smiled at him, "I know." She wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself. Andrea had told her that he had redressed her and now she was having a hard time looking him in the face. Her body wasn't what it had once been when they were together. It was far from it. "Be safe."

Daryl nodded, "Keep her close ya hear, I left a knife there next to the bed, ya best have it on ya when I see ya next. It has a clip, put it on your belt."

Carol nodded, "I will. Thank you again."

Daryl sighed, "Stop thankin' me, I'm just takin' care of my own."

As he left, Carol sat there wondering if he was just taking care of her because of Sophia. She wished it had been his hands on her all these years. She knew he would NEVER had hurt her like Ed had. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to stop with the pity party. She had to be strong, she had to take care of Sophia, she was all that mattered now.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl rolled his eyes as Carl stomped in front of him. Whoever told the kid he could come was gonna get a big ass boot in their ass. The kid was fine, though Daryl hated the fact he never kept his ass where he was told, but he was god damn loud as hell. Any game they could've found was half way to Tennessee by now running from them.

Merle rolled his eyes, "How about we split up? Ya all go that way and we'll meet back here in a bit?"

Rick nodded, "Alright sounds good. Be careful out there."

Daryl nodded, following Merle deeper into the woods, trying to keep his wits about him. He hated being so far from Sophia, but his girl was safe with her momma. The woman had already proven she'd do anything to keep the kid safe.

Merle stopped him, crouching down low, "What the fuck?"

Daryl looked up and saw a tall blond woman come into the clearing, she had a handgun drawn and was walking slowly toward a large buck that was grazing on grass in a clearing. Then a gun shot rang out, the woman's head snapped at the sound and she broke off in a run, "DADDDY!"

Merle and Daryl sighed, jumping up they followed her staying in the trees. When they made the clearing from where the sound came they couldn't believe what they saw. There lying on the ground was Carl, there was blood everywhere. Shane had a large older man pressed up against a tree. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

The man shook his head, "I didn't see him! I swear! I was aiming for the deer!"

The woman appeared her gun drawn now on Shane, "YOU BEST GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Merle sidestepped knocking the gun from her hands, but she head butted him sending him with a broken nose to the ground. She scrambled getting the gun rushing over toward Shane and the man. Daryl had his bow trained on her as Merle pulled himself off the ground growling at them.

The woman put the gun up against Shane's head, "LET HIM GO!"

The older man shook his head, "No Shelly, I'm fine sweetie, I shot this here man's son on accident, we need to get him back to Hershel and your momma. You have to get them there. I can't run fast enough."

Shelly looked at the scene. Rick was screaming, no one could understand what he was saying. The girl lowered the gun, going to Rick, she tore off his tee shirt pushing it against the wound, she looked at Rick, "CAN YOU CARRY HIM?"

Rick nodded, "Yes."

Shelly stood up, "Daddy you give them directions, we're going ahead." She glared at Shane, "Ya best keep your hands to yourself or I'll gut ya like a pig."

Shane ran his hand over his face nodding. Shelly turned around to Rick, "COME ON or he's gonna bleed out!"

Rick and Shelly took off into the trees at a dead run. The man that had shot Carl, trembled a little, "I'm Otis that was my daughter Shelly; we're staying with our family not far from here. Hershel he owns the farm, he's a doctor, he can help. I was a paramedic, we can fit him up."

Daryl stepped toward him, not lowering the crossbow, "You tellin' me that ya didn't see the boy?"

Otis nodded, "I didn't, I swear, I didn't see him. I thought….I was aiming for the deer."

Shane nodded, "There was a deer, it ran just as the shot rang out. Hit Carl instead. Where are you located?"

Otis quickly told them, Daryl and Merle who was still bleeding nodded the instructions. Shane took off with Otis while Merle and Daryl high tailed it to the highway. They had to get Lori to the farm right away.

**-Wheat-**

When the two brothers got back to the others on the highway, everyone was waiting for them. Daryl stood there front and center, a little unnevered that they were all looking to him, "Carl's been hurt."

Lori sobbed, "WHAT?"

Daryl sighed as Andrea and Carol held her up, "WE GOT TO MOVE! They took him to a farm not far from here. I'll lead us in the truck, we got to turn around. Shane and Rick went with some people, seemed fine, they have a doc."

Lori's face was twisted in pain, "But how did he get hurt? Was he bit?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO, he was shot."

Lori passed out; Merle was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and carried her to the RV. Daryl pointed at Glenn, "Drive Shane's car. Carl go with your mom, Merle drive Rick's car. Dale do ya have them all in the RV?"

Dale nodded, "I got them."

Daryl nodded, grabbing Sophia's hand, "Come on you two are with me."

Luckily they had put the bike already in the back of the truck, so they didn't leave it behind. Daryl waited as everyone turned around and he led the small caravan to the Greene farm. When they got there, the blond woman was standing outside.

Merle growled as he walked up toward her, bitch broke his damn nose. She smirked down at him, throwing him a bag of ice, "Heard ya comin' thought ya might need that."

Daryl pushed past Merle, whispering, "DON'T."

Merle just bared his teeth at the woman who just smiled like it was nothing. Daryl stepped up onto the porch as Shane came out, "What's going on?"

Shane sighed, "We need to go get some things so the doc can operate on him. It's not good." They could already hear Lori's sobs coming from the house.

A small blond woman appeared at the door, giving them all a soft smile, "Come on I'll show y'all where ya can set up camp."

Merle huffed, falling behind Daryl, he scanned the fields, "This place is like ringing the fuckin' dinner bell. Look at the cattle."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, looks like they ain't got many walkers yet."

Merle nodded, "Keep them close."

Daryl sighed, "I will."

**-Wheat-**

Carol helped Glenn set up the tents, she had her long sleeved sweater on and she was pouring sweat. She didn't care as long as she was helping. Her head still hurt, but she knew that Lori had to be going through hell. Everyone was working, even Merle, but Andrea was sitting on the RV, staring off into space. Carol knew she was still suffering over losing Amy, but she needed to snap out of it.

Rolling her eyes, still not sure what the hell to think of Annie Oakley on the RV, she turned to see Sophia taking their stuff into the Dixon tent. Carol looked up at Glenn, "Be right back."

Glenn nodded, his eyes still trained on the cute brunette daughter of the farmer Hershel, her name was Maggie and Carol could see that Glenn was already smitten. She shook her head heading toward the Dixon tent, "Sophia?"

Sophia popped her head out, "Yes momma?"

Carol sighed, "What are you doing with our stuff?"

Daryl walked up behind them, making Carol jump. He felt bad for it, he knew how that felt, he sighed, "I told little bit here you'd be staying' with us. There's room and it's best for ya to be sleepin' in there over alone in a tent. If walkers come ya got me and Merle between ya and then."

Carol nodded her head, her voice was soft, hugging at her sweater, "I wish you would've asked me."

Daryl swallowed hard; taking his knuckle he tilted her face up to his, "Is it alright? I'm askin' now."

Carol nodded, the feel of his knuckles on her chin sending shivers down her spine, "It's fine. Thank you."

Daryl nodded letting his hand drop, he looked over at Sophia who was grinning ear to ear, "Alright let's go peaches, we got more shit in the truck."

Sophia was almost bouncing, "Comin' daddy."

Carol felt her breath catch as she watched her daughter catch up with her daddy, putting her hand in his. She saw Daryl flinch for a second, but then he relaxed, smiling down at their girl.

Merle came up behind her, making sure to be loud so she heard him, he smiled, "She really likes him."

Carol nodded, "Yeah she does." Carol turned looking at him, her eyes boring into his, "So you were part of this, keeping him from her?"

Merle stood up straight, "Yeah."

Carol nodded, stepping in close to him, Merle saw the fire that Daryl had fallen in love with, she poked at his chest, "I might be small, I might be scared of my own shadow most the time, but if you FUCK with my daughter or try to get in-between them again, I'll slit your throat while you sleep. We clear?"

Merle nodded slowly, Carol smiled, "Good. See you at bed time."

As she walked away, Merle was struck dumb, he was half hard, but yet his balls were trying to crawl into his body. "Damn mousy has bite."

He turned around and walked straight into Shelly, she smirked at him, "Hey how's the nose? I think it's more of an improvement really."

Merle growled, "Bitch…."

Shelly put a finger over his lips, "Oh no sugar, don't go there." She side stepped around him and continued toward Daryl. Merle watched her hips sway and he growled, he really hated women today. He almost wanted to punch is dick for even thinking about it….almost…

**-Wheat-**

Shane gathered them all up near the porch, he took a step forward, "We have a problem, we need a respirator for Hershel to do the surgery."

Hershel stepped up, "The thing is the hospitals are overran, so the next place was the FEMA trailer at the high school. There's medical supplies there. Otis's daughter Shelly has volunteered to go and so has Shane."

Merle eyed Shane, he didn't trust that crazy fucker as far as he could throw him, "I'll go too. Three are better than two and I know my way around drugs if that helps."

Shelly snorted, grinning at him, "Why did I know that?"

Merle growled and Shane sighed, "Alright if we're going we need to move out."

Rick stopped Merle, "Thank you for doing this. I know why Shane's going, he's Carl's godfather, but why are you doing this? I mean Shelly is going in Otis's place."

Merle shrugged, "Kid needs somethin' we don't let kids get hurt or dead. Daryl would go but he needs to stay here with his kid. This ain't nothin'. Just shut your mouth and go take care of your boy."

Merle turned heading toward Daryl, Daryl was staring at him, "What the fuck?"

Merle sighed, "Ya know if y'all keep askin' me that shit I'm gonna get a complex, I just want to help."

Daryl eyed up Shane, "I don't trust him."

Merle nodded, "Don't like that girl, but if she's willin' to put her ass on the line for one of the kids, I'm goin' to make sure she gets back."

Daryl nodded, "Stay safe brother."

Merle nodded, looking over at Sophia and Carol, "Take care of them. I'll be back."

**-Wheat-**

That night Carol cooked the squirrels that Daryl had caught that afternoon over the open fire. Everyone was sitting around staring at the house, every once and awhile they could hear loud talking and screaming. Daryl sighed, nudging Sophia with his foot, she was sitting near the fire in front of him, "Don't get too close, ain't goin' on a run to find a wig for ya."

Sophia chuckled, moving back to sit against the log he was sitting on, "I'm not going to burn my hair off."

Daryl smirked, "Ya'd look funny then."

Sophia nodded, her head snapping over to her momma, "Momma use to have pretty long curly hair. But Ed….well he cut it…said she was trying to find a new man. She cried real hard that time."

Daryl frowned, staring over at Carol who was finishing up washing dishes, "He hurt her a lot?"

Sophia shrugged, "She tried to make sure I never heard them or saw them, but I did. I remember the worse one was when I was seven maybe. Momma had burnt dinner, she didn't mean too, I had been sick throwing up and she was taking care of me. When he got home he said she must have had a man there distracting her. He beat her awful and I heard her fall down the stairs. Then it was quiet. I heard him, he sounded scared, he called for me saying I left a shoe on the stairs and she fell. He called the ambulance and they took her to the hospital. She was there for two weeks. When she got back, she was real quiet. I asked her if she was alright, she didn't cry, just one tear, she said I was her reason for living and as long as I was around she could take anything."

Daryl felt sick, he looked down at the little girl in front of him, "Why ya tellin' me this?"

Sophia turned her body looking up at him, "Because you need to know that she didn't love Ed, not at all. But I see her look at you and I know she loves you. Just thought you should know. Don't seem like the two of you talk really. I'm just telling you like it is. Momma says I'm bad about that." Sophia stood up and yawned, "I'm heading to bed. Night daddy."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, he gritted his teeth but he didn't flinch. He smirked at her watching as she went over to her mother and kissed her and hugged her. The others were heading to bed and he stood up walking over to Carol who was still cleaning up from dinner.

He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms, "So when did ya know she was mine?"

Carol looked up at him; he could see by the fire light that she was blushing, "Right away. I knew."

Daryl nodded, "And ya slept with Ed?"

Carol turned looking at him, "Your father made it real clear that you had moved on. I'm sorry ok, I was young and dumb. I tried, but he said…..Ed came back not a week after I went to see you. He said all the right things and I was lonely. I missed you….." Her voice breaking off at the end.

Daryl went to reach for her but the sight of headlights pulling up made him stop, "Come on that must be Merle."

Carol nodded falling in behind him. When they got the truck, only Shane got out. Daryl looked around, "WHERE IS MERLE?"

Shane shook his head, "They didn't make it. Walkers were everywhere."

Daryl growled, going toward Shane, but Carol stepped in-between them almost getting crushed by their chests, "DARYL! Stop! This isn't helping!"

He looked down into Carol's scared eyes, then he looked up at Shane. He wanted to kill the fucker, but he pulled back, letting Carol push him gently away. Shane huffed, climbing the stairs; Maggie came out and got the bag of supplies from him.

Patricia and Otis stood there, "Shelly?"

Shane shook his head. Patricia sobbed leaning into her husband's chest. Carol put her hand over her mouth, this was a nightmare, how did this happen?

**-Wheat-**

Across town, held up in the boys locker room of the high school gym, Shelly pushed Merle into a sitting position, "Come on you big asshole, you're not dying on me! We're going to find that prick and kill him! You hear me! WAKE UP!"

Merle had thrown himself in front of a walker that Shane had pushed Shelly toward to save his own sorry ass. The walker had bit down on his hand. Shelly had drug him into the locker room and found the fire box. She had seen this work a few times when she was a beat cop in Atlanta. When the outbreak started she had seen doctors try this.

She broke the glass and lined up the axe with his hand, she looked at him, "I'm so damn sorry." She brought the axe down cutting into his flesh. Merle didn't even flinch as she tightened the belt around the stump. She had to get him back to Hershel, but first she had to get him awake.

When the sun came up, Shelly watched as the walkers started shuffling away from them. She was standing on a chair looking out into the parking lot. She could see one of the police cruisers near them. She just hoped she could get the big bastard across the lot to the car in one piece. He had saved her life and she owed him. Not to mention she needed to get back and serve up some pay back to that prick Shane.

Merle had been mumbling in his sleep most the night, a few times he screamed for his mom, then his brother. Shelly felt for him, he was a mess. When the sun was almost above them, she saw her chance. She stood Merle up, thanking God for once for kickboxing classes, yoga, and her tall height, she pulled him toward the window. It took two tries to push him out, and then she winced at the sick thud his head made when he hit the pavement. She pulled herself out and dropped next to him. The walkers hadn't seen them yet.

She picked him up the best she could and half drug him across the parking lot. When she got to the car, she leaned him against it, "STAY THERE!" Merle nodded faintly but she saw it. She opened the driver's door and popped the lock for the back door, she moved Merle shoving him into the back. She looked up and saw a group of walkers heading for her. She growled getting into the car. She was glad the keys were there, she just hoped it turned over. She closed her eyes and smiled in triumph when it started; she backed up taking out two walkers and pulled out of the parking lot, running down any walkers that came toward them.

She looked back at Merle, "Stay with me you big asshole, we got some pay back to dish out."

**Well look at that…..I gave you an OC to think about…doesn't mean I'll use her….do you like her? She's bad ass, enough to handle Merle. Well Shane is gonna be in trouble! OH MAN! REVIEW ME! Makes me write faster Vickih! LOL**


	10. Revenge Hurts Us All

Chapter 10…..Revenge Hurts Us All

**Well it's so funny when I did the last chapter I wasn't sure what you guys would think of Shelly. I really wasn't, but there you guys go surprising me. I just wanted you have a choice. Shelly is tough, like bad ass to a degree that maybe only Michonne could touch. So it's awesome that so many of you liked her. I think she could really scare the shit out of Merle. I'm basing her off two of my dear friends, the two I won't name, but they know who they are….LOL…two very strong wonderful women.**

**Ok, here we go! Shit hitting fan time!**

**-Wheat-**

Carol watched as the scene in front of her unfolded, Hershel and Patricia went inside to work on Carl. Otis sat down on the stairs, pulling both of Hershel's daughters under his arms, talking to them softly. Daryl had walked over to the RV and he was pacing, kicking the ground and then he turned punching the RV over and over again. She saw Sophia standing outside of the tent, the little girl was shaking; her eyes were on her father as he bloodied his fists.

Carol held her head high and marched over to Daryl, folding her arms over her chest, "ENOUGH! You're scaring Sophia!"

Daryl's head snapped up, his eyes were filled with tears; he looked over at Sophia and dropped his head. His back shaking, Carol knew he was crying. She walked over and put her hand on his back, leaning in a little close, she could feel him tremble; she whispered to him, "I know it hurts. I know. But we're here for you and we won't leave you. She needs you, she's gonna need you to tell her that her uncle is gone."

Daryl nodded, wiping at his eyes. She could see that he had busted up his knuckles. She pulled at his hand gently and the two of the them walked toward Sophia. She was standing there sobbing and Carol saw that she had wet herself. Carol knew what was happening, she walked faster, "It's fine Sophia, I'm fine, he wasn't mad at me."

Sophia trembled as her mother pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair. Sophia whispered to her mom, hoping that Daryl wouldn't hear, "He's gonna be mad I had an accident."

Daryl heard her though, his hunter's eyes serving him well. He crouched down in front of her, looking up at her, "Ain't no big thing little Dixon, use to do it myself when I got scared. I'm not mad. Wasn't mad at you or your momma to begin with. You're Uncle Merle….well he didn't come back yet and I'm worried."

Sophia's face twisted in agony, "WHY? Where is he? Shouldn't we go look for him?"

Daryl sighed, not sure what to say. Carol shook her head, "Not in the dark, your daddy will go tomorrow, right Daryl?"

Daryl nodded, "Tomorrow, why don't ya and momma get cleaned up and I'll be in when you're done. We need to sleep. Uncle Merle is fine, can't nothin' kill his ass but him."

Sophia nodded going into the tent. Daryl caught Carol's hand, staring into her eyes, "Thank you."

Carol smiled, "That's what family is for." He watched her go into the tent and he sighed, looking out across the farm. He just hoped that Merle was fine where ever the fuck he was tonight.

He stood there eyes scanning the horizon, he noticed that Glenn was on the RV with Maggie, holding her close and talking to her. Daryl wished he could be like that, be so easy to put an arm around Sophia or Carol and tell them everything would be ok, but he couldn't.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Carol behind him, "We're ready."

Daryl nodded, coming into the tent, he saw that Sophia was changed, lying in the middle of the sleeping bags. Carol one side, she had on the sweater, but had changed into sweats and a tank top. Daryl frowned, sitting down he took off his boots and sighed. He looked over at Carol, "It's hot as hell, I'm sleepin' without my shirt and you're sleepin' without that damn sweater. We got a deal?"

Sophia looked between her parents watching the exchange. Carol nodded, taking off the sweater, she tried her best to cover herself, but Daryl shook his head, reaching over Sophia he tilted up her chin, "Someone once told me that scars were badges of honor, reminders that we lived. Smart woman told me that."

Sophia looked up at Carol, putting her hand on her mother's arm where one of the worse scars were, "That's right momma, you lived, Ed died, he got his in the end. Me and dad won't pick on you."

Carol nodded, "Alright." She avoided looking at Daryl, but he was glad she listened. He took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt lying down next to Sophia.

His daughter smiled, "Night daddy."

Daryl smiled over at her, "Night 'Phia."

Carol watched as her daughter put one hand on her father's arm and then reached back pulling her arm around her waist. Carol smiled as she snuggled into her daughter, maybe they would be alright after all. Just maybe.

**-Wheat-**

The sun biting into his eyes was the first thing he noticed, then he felt hot, like really hot. But not just the kind of hot you get from the Georgia sun but the kind you get when your groin is on fire. He felt arms tighten around him and his eyes snapped open for real this time. He looked down in his arms and saw Carol snuggled into his chest, she looked so damn peaceful. He didn't want to wake her, but his cock was hard as hell. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, damn she still smelled good. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her. The tent flap opened and there stood Sophia, "Daddy! Uncle Merle! Come quick!"

Carol pulled away from him, he was throwing his boots on and his shirt, grabbing his crossbow he was across the yard in time to see Shelly launch herself at Shane, he picked up the pace.

**-Wheat-**

Shelly pulled right up to the porch; she got out and opened the door. Hershel and her mother were already running toward her, "He got bit, I took the handoff. He hasn't gotten the fever yet."

Hershel looked at her, "Has he been awake?"

Shelly nodded, wiping her forehead, her hands were stained in blood, "He's been in and out. He saved me momma."

Patricia hugged her only daughter, pulling away she stared into her face, "Baby girl, don't you EVER scare your momma like that again."

Shelly nodded; she was going to follow them inside when she saw Shane come limping up. She growled, pointing at him, "YOU! YOU LEFT US!"

Shane held up his hands, but Shelly was already on him. She tackled him down taking him by surprise; she brought her knee down into his groin, "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! WE WERE AS GOOD AS DEAD! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Her hands wrapped around his neck and Shane punched her to get her off him. She went flying, holding her cheek.

Then two rough hands grabbed him and jerked him up to stand eye to eye with one very pissed off Daryl Dixon, "YOU LEFT THEM! AIN'T THE STORY YA TOLD PRETTY BOY!"

Shane looked at Rick who glared back at his friend, before Shane could say anything Daryl pushed him back punching him in the face. Shane's head snapped back and his nose bleed, Daryl motioned for him, "COME ON YOU FUCK!"

Shane went for Daryl pushing him down onto the ground, the two rolling around like animals more than men. Both of them hitting the other, then Sophia's voice stopped them, "NO DON'T HIT MY DADDY!"

Carol was holding her back, telling her that it was fine, but the young girl was crying trying to get to her father. Rick went over and pulled up Shane, pushing him away, while Otis helped Daryl up. Daryl pointed at Shane, "I hope I'm around when someone finally leaves your fucked up ass."

Daryl motioned to Carol and Sophia and the three of them headed into the house. Otis went over and helped his daughter up. Everyone glared at Shane as he stood there, wiping at his nose. Lori walked over and slapped him across the face and stormed off. Shane Walsh was now public enemy number one.

**-Wheat-**

Hershel and Patricia laid Merle down on the couch, peeling away the tee shirt that Shelly had wrapped around his stump. Patricia gasped, looking away. Hershel sighed, "It's a clean cut, the bone is even clean. I might be able to stretch some of the skin and make a cap for it. I'm not sure."

Daryl paced behind the couch, "Will he live?"

Hershel shook his head, "I'm sorry son, I don't know. I was a vet before all this happened. I'll do everything I can for him though. Patricia we need to start an IV and make sure you tell Rick we need more antibiotics. I didn't think we'd be running through it like this."

Daryl nodded, "I'll go."

Carol shook her head, "NO!"

From the couch came a low rough growl, "No, you keep your ass here with your family. Don't leave them for nothin'."

Daryl leaned over the edge of the couch and snickered, "You look like shit."

Merle huffed, "Still prettier than you are any day."

Daryl sighed, "What the fuck bro?"

Merle looked up at Shelly, wincing in pain, "She'll tell it. I can't."

As Hershel and Patricia worked on Merle, everyone crowded into the dining room. Shelly sat the table with an ice pack on her cheek, her father next to her, "Tell us sweet pea, what happened?"

Shelly sighed, "We got the meds, but the walkers saw us leaving the trailer. We had to make a run for it. We headed into the school, but the school was full of them too. We ended up in the gym, figuring we could climb out of the windows. We were almost out when Shane saw two walkers coming; he pushed me toward them and jumped. Merle came up behind me and took the bite that was meant for me. I looked out the window and Shane ran away with the supplies. I carried or half drug Merle to the locker room and I cut his hand off trying to save his life. I'm sorry, I tried." She looked up at Daryl who nodded at her.

Otis rubbed her back, "You did good sweetheart."

Daryl looked up at Rick, "What're ya goin' do about him? We've all seen him losin' his shit lately. He was bitchin' about lookin' for Carol and Sophia, he bitches about everything. Now he left two of the group for dead."

Rick sighed, "We'll take him off watch, no one go anywhere with him alone till we figure this out."

Daryl snorted, "He needs a little lesson in justice."

Rick sighed, "Daryl, we need to wait and hear Shane out. He might've panicked we weren't there."

Shelly snorted looking up at Daryl, "He didn't panic, he was surviving. Don't leave your family with him. Uncle Hershel needs to ban him from the house."

Otis nodded, "He will sugar. Come on let's get you fed."

Daryl looked over at Carol motioning for the porch. She and Sophia followed him outside. He stood there a minute and looked at them, "I don't want either of ya near Shane ya hear me?"

Carol and Sophia nodded, Daryl sighed, "Go on back to camp. I'm gonna stay with Merle. Stay where Dale can see ya. He don't like that fucker either."

Carol put her arm around Daryl, "I'll have Sophia bring you some coffee and breakfast."

He nodded and she turned Sophia to go and he grabbed her hand, "Stay clear of him, I mean it."

Carol nodded, "We will don't worry so much."

Daryl watched them go and he sighed, muttering to himself, "Ain't never worried so damn much in life." Once he saw they were in camp, he went back into the house.

**-Wheat-**

Carol had sent Sophia to the house to give Daryl his breakfast and told the girl to ask if she could help at the house. She was busy putting the clothes that needed a good wash into a pile. She turned around and looked up at Dale, "I think I'm heading to get some water if that's ok."

Dale nodded, "Just stay where I can see you."

Carol smiled, "Yes dad."

Dale laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment." Carol chuckled as she grabbed two empty jugs and started to the pump by the chicken coop.

She put her back to the chicken coop, watching around her for any walkers, when Shane walked up behind her. She jumped, knocking over one of the water jugs she had already filled. She bent down to get it and Shane bent down trying to help her. She flinched when his hand went around her wrist, "Carol, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just want to talk to someone. Lori's not talking to me, Rick won't look at me. I panicked."

Carol stood up her eyes darting between the house and the camp; she saw Dale and he signaled to someone on the ground that she couldn't see. She wrung her hands in front of her, "Shane I understand, but maybe you should talk to the group. I'm no body."

Shane snickered standing up, "That's not true is it. You sleepin' with both Dixons or just one. I mean Daryl seems like he doesn't even like girls and Merle will he thinks he's god gift or something."

Carol didn't have time to answer when she heard Daryl he was halfway across the yard to her, "CAROL!"

She turned around, nodding as she picked up the jugs of water. She called over her shoulder at Shane, "I know you're a good man Shane, but don't talk to me again if all you're going to do is say nasty things. It won't get you anywhere."

She picked up her pace, her heart pounding as she walked toward Daryl. When she went to walk pass him, he stopped her, "What the fuck did he say to you?" He narrowed his eyes in the direction that Shane had gone.

Carol shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "It doesn't matter."

Daryl shook his head, "YEAH IT DOES."

Carol looked at him, her voice a whisper, "He wanted to know why no one would believe him about panicking and then he asked me….he asked me…"

Daryl groaned, "He asked ya what?"

Carol's chin trembled, "He asked me if I was sleeping with you both. You and Merle. He thinks I'm a whore…."

Daryl growled, "Ya ain't a damn whore, get to camp. Keep your ass there."

Carol nodded, tears rolling down her face, she walked back to camp not saying a word. She set the jugs of water down and went into their tent. Falling down on the pillows she buried one into her mouth as she cried. Just as Ed always said she was a fat, useless, whore that no one would want.

**I know poor CAROL! I want Daryl to hug her, but we're not there yet! Soon but not there yet! OMG…I'm so mean…Ok, REVIEWS feed me! Make me write faster! Let me know what you think.**


	11. Learning To Live Again

Chapter 11…..Learning To Live Again

**Wow, thanks guys for all the follows, reviews, favs, I can't thank you enough! The debate over Shelly or Beth for Merle still rages on! A few of you are still holding onto METH, I know I love METH too. I'm just trying to mix it up a bit. I did have a request for Beth and Rick down the road…that might be interesting. Ok, well here we go, time for Carol to start growing a little.**

**-Wheat-**

They were going out again, another supply run. The past week had been nothing but supply runs and each time that Carol watched Daryl get ready she wanted to scream. She hated that he was leaving the peace of the farm to head out into that hell. Sophia hated it too, even though with Carl on the mend she could sit with him while Daryl was gone and it helped her not worry so much.

But for Carol she was scared, if something happened to him, where would that leave Sophia. She had never even fired a gun before for God sakes. She knew she needed to learn, she had to. Merle was still struggling, even though now he would sit outside some; he was still in so much pain. Daryl was stretching himself thin running around taking over a lot of Shane's old responsibilities. Her and Sophia hardly saw him between hunting, taking care of Merle, runs, and taking watch. She was worried he was going to run himself down with all of this. Carol sighed walking toward Daryl and Sophia who were standing near the truck.

Sophia smiled up at her dad, "Do you think if you can you would find a few things for me today?"

Daryl huffed, "What's one more thing?"

Sophia smiled, "Well it's not just one thing." She took a list out of her pocket, "It's just a few things that me and Carl would like. You know a couple of board games or a deck of cards. Hershel doesn't have any and the deck of cards Dale has is missing the jacks. And the lip gloss is for momma. Ed never let her wear that stuff, and there's a cream on there that helps with scars…..I just thought….well it might help."

Daryl looked at his daughter and looked at the list; the kid really was like her mom always worried about everyone else. He nodded, "Sure kid, I got it."

Carol walked up and smiled at him, "Be safe today."

Daryl nodded, "Ya stay close to camp both of ya. 'Phia if ya get bored with Carl, go check on Uncle Merle."

Carol smiled, "I'll make sure he eats today and gets outside."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, now he sounds like a damn house cat, don't tell him that. Bastard's crabby enough as it is."

Carol nodded, biting her cheeks to keep from laughing at the image of Merle as a big neutered house cat. Daryl loved that she was smiling; it reminded him of her when they were young, "Well I best get. Rick wants to be back by dinner. I cleaned those squirrels and rabbit figured ya could make a stew or something' for dinner."

Carol nodded, "I'll take care of it."

Sophia hugged him around the waist, he froze, slowly wrapping his arms around her, "Be careful daddy."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, you too kid."

Carol and Sophia watched him get into the car with the others and head toward town. Carol smiled at Sophia, "Go on, head to the house. I'll see you later, but don't leave the house till I come for you."

Sophia kissed her cheek and took off toward the house, happy to spend her day taking care of Carl and her Uncle Merle; she was after all the only person he didn't yell at.

Carol walked toward Lori, who was taking down the laundry from the day before, "Can I help?"

Lori shook her head, "No, you've been doing all this lately. Carl is feeling much better and I think he likes Sophia's company over mine. You should take some time to yourself today. You haven't had much time to do that, take a break. If Andrea would give us a hand with stuff like this you wouldn't had to do this all alone."

Carol shrugged, "Just doing my part. I don't mind really. I'm glad to help the group."

Lori smiled, "I'm really happy for you, that things seem to be working out for you now."

Carol sighed, "We're just trying to make it work, for Sophia."

Lori huffed, "We all see how he looks at you. There's more there."

Carol shrugged, "Well I better get a move on, I think I'm going to try my hand at shooting today."

Lori looked across the camp at Shane, "Ask Shane he can help you and I think he needs it since everyone is shutting him out."

Carol sighed, "I don't know. Honestly Daryl told me to stay far away from him."

Lori nodded, "I'm sure."

Carol walked away heading into the RV she looked through the handguns until she found one that light weight. The door opened and Shane stepped in, "Morning Carol."

She gave him an uneasy smile, "Shane."

Shane stood behind her watching her go through the ammo, "Going to shot?"

Carol nodded, "I need to learn."

Shane nodded, "Well I think this 9mm Glock is best for you and we have a lot of ammo for it. Try that in your hand."

Carol picked it up and nodded, "It's nice."

Shane chuckled, "Come on, there's a little field down the road we can go there and practice, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Carol sighed, she really did want to learn but she knew Daryl would hit the roof if he found out she went out with Shane to shoot. But the RV door opened and there stood Shelly, "Well isn't this cozy? Everything alright Carol?"

Carol nodded, "Yes I wanted to learn how to shot."

Shelly walked over to the table and grabbed a few boxes of ammo, "Ok, come on follow me." She looked at Shane, "Douche ass."

Shane sighed as Carol tried to hide the giggle and followed Shelly. They walked for quite awhile until they came to the pond. Shelly stopped there, "This is a good spot. Well have you ever shot a gun before?"

Carol smiled at her, "Well no."

Shelly laughed, "Well this is going to be fun!"

**-Wheat-**

Merle pulled himself out onto the porch, he was sick of all the hovering. Damn people just wouldn't leave his ass alone. He grunted as he sat down, trying to ignore the burning pain in his arm. He didn't care that he lost his hand, he really didn't. He was alive and the girl was alive, but damn the pain was eating him up inside. He had always dulled the pain of his life with drugs and alcohol so to really be in pain was kicking his ass.

Sophia and Carol had been great, keeping up his spirits and Shelly the bitch she was, came around and gave him hell. Honestly being in the house with a bed under him and the hot ass farmer's daughters waiting on him was ideal, but he wished something would take the pain away.

He looked up to see the others getting back from their run. His brother was already out of the car, unloading stuff. But movement to his left made him turn his head in time to see Carol and Shelly facing down five walkers coming out of the woods toward them.

Merle stood up, "WALKERS!"

Daryl's head came up and his heart stopped, he ran then, his legs pumping as hard as they could. He couldn't lose her, not now.

**-Wheat-**

Shelly had thought shooting at the pond would be far enough away from the house, but as they walked back she heard the moans in the woods. She looked over at Carol, "You ready to try out your new skills?"

Carol nodded her head nervously, "I don't know."

Shelly snickered, turning to face the woods, "When I first started on the force, one of the veterans there rode my ass every day. I finally asked him why and he said the only way to get experience was to jump in with both feet. This is it you're not a rookie anymore after this. You can do this."

Carol braced herself as the walkers came toward them. Shelly looked at her, "Try the knife, if you can't use the knife then use the gun."

Carol nodded, shoving the gun into the front of her pants; she took out her knife that Daryl had given her. She trembled as the first walker got to her; she launched herself at it sinking the knife into the eye socket as Daryl had told her. She fell with the walker, pulling the gun she shot the second one which was already on top of her. Just as a third walker made it's way to her, an arrow took it down.

Shelly was panting and smiling as she took down her second walker. She walked over and pulled Carol up, "You kicked ASS!"

Carol was smiling until she saw Daryl's face, he was pissed.

**-Wheat-**

He had been raging now for almost thirty minutes, pacing back and forth on the porch. He had drug Carol by the arm all the way to the house, after threatening to kill Shelly six or seven times. When they got to the house, he sat Carol down hard on the steps. Merle sighed watching as his brother, screamed and ranted. Carol just sat there, rubbing her arm where he drug her.

Merle finally stood up and looked at Daryl, "I think that's enough boy, let the mouse go. It's near dinner time. Go on mouse."

Carol nodded, not looking at any of them, she all but ran toward the camp. Daryl growled stepping up to Shelly, "Ya best keep your ass out of my business. Ya want to go out and be a god damn warrior princess then feel the fuck free, but that woman ain't your concern."

Shelly squared her shoulders, her chin trembled just a little, "She was proud, she told me she wanted to learn so she could help. She feels like a burden! Women like her, with her past; they need to feel like they are giving enough! You're a real asshole Dixon."

Shelly pushed into the house and slammed the door. Merle stood up walking over to his brother, "I know ya were scared when ya saw her with those walkers, but from here it looked like she had it. She has to make sure she can take care of herself, what if somethin' happens to ya or me. Whose gonna be there if ya do all the fightin' for her? Now she's probably cryin', ya need to fix that shit."

Daryl looked up at Merle; he knew his brother was right. He sighed, "What the fuck do I do? She shouldn't have to fight walkers."

Merle nodded, "None of us should brother, but that's the cards we been dealt." Merle walked into the house, going in to check on Sophia. He figured the girl didn't need to see her momma falling apart down at camp.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl walked up to the tent and he heard her inside, he knew she was crying but he could tell she was covering the sounds. He took a deep breath and pushed into the tent, Carol was curled up in the corner, her face in the pillow. He sighed, sitting down next to her, "Come here."

Carol rolled over wiping at her tears, "I'm sorry….I should be .."

Daryl almost growled at her, "Just come the fuck here."

Carol sat up and he roughly pulled her into his chest, he opened his legs and she settled against his chest. Carol cling to his shirt as his arms closed around her, "Ya scared the fuck out of me. Ya shouldn't have to do that."

Carol wiped at her face, "But I have to help, it's not all on you. I have to be able to protect Sophia."

Daryl sighed, his hand rubbing her back, "You're right, I'll take ya both out after dinner and we'll start some lessons, get ya both trained up good. I just….didn't want to have ya fight is all…you're too good for that shit Carol."

She looked up at him, their eyes held for a moment. Both their hearts started to race a little as they started inching toward each other. Their lips were so close, Carol thought she might die, but then they heard voices outside the tent.

Carol pulled away, sitting up, "I best go make dinner."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I need to get 'Phia from the house and make sure Merle don't need nothin'. I'll be back."

Carol watched him go, her heart beating heavy in her chest. He didn't hit her. He had held her; no one had ever done that for her. She smiled to herself; wrapping her arms around herself she hugged herself. Hope blooming in her chest.

**-Wheat-**

After dinner, Daryl took Sophia and Carol to the edge of camp. He gave Sophia his knife, "Now, best way to build up strength in your arms is by knife throwin'. Now both of ya try to hit this tree."

Daryl moved up behind Sophia and got her into a stance; he moved her hand and smirked as she let the knife fly. It landed in the dirt at the foot of the tree not even sticking into the ground. "That's a good try. Now let your momma go."

For an hour they practiced, the three of them laughing as they missed but Sophia couldn't remember a time when her mom looked so happy or her dad for that matter. What did catch Sophia's eye was Andrea standing off near the fire watching the three of them. Sophia folded her arms and glared at the woman, yeah she was going to be a problem, but she knew all she had to do was talk to Uncle Merle. Uncle Merle always had the best ideas. Sophia had noticed lately that Andrea was paying a little too much attention to her dad; yeah Uncle Merle needed to give her a hand with this.

**-Wheat-**

Merle was trying to be good, damn it he was, but when the youngest Greene girl came walking in wearing those damn short cut offs he almost moaned. He wiggled his eyebrows as he dropped the book he was reading, "Oh sugar, I'm sorry would ya get that for old Merle?"

Beth smiled, "Sure, how was your dinner?"

Merle smiled, "Just heavenly angel."

Beth nodded, "Great! I'll bring you some apple cobbler in a second." She bent over picking up the book and Merle stared at her ass. He started to reach out to touch her, when he heard someone clear their throat. His head snapped up to see Sophia eyeballing.

Merle sank back into his bed, Sophia smirked, "Uncle Merle see you're behaving."

Merle sighed as Beth handed him the book, "As always little Dixon your timin' is shit."

Beth left the room and Sophia walked over slapping him in the shoulder, he growled, "DAMN IT!"

Sophia chuckled sitting down on the bed, "Uncle Merle I think we have a problem."

Merle looked at her and saw the worry itched on her face, "What the fuck is it?"

Sophia's face clouded over with anger, "Andrea has been spending too much time with daddy lately. She looks at him like you were looking at Beth."

Merle groaned sitting back into his pillows, "Did ya say somethin' to your dad?"

Sophia shook her head, "No, but I think she's gonna make a move. What do we do?"

Merle huffed sitting up he took his good hand and he cupped Sophia's face, "Now listen to Uncle Merle real close now Little Dixon we're gonna make this happen. I'll take care of Andrea, but ya got to do this to get your momma and daddy alone….."

**Well what is the plan? Is Andrea really scoping out Daryl? Oh I have so many thoughts going through my head! Just you wait! LOL….REVIEW ME! **


	12. The Plan

Chapter 12….The Plan

**I love how I stir the hate in the Andrea pot with just one small scene! LOL…I really am unfair to her and Lori…..Though I love both actresses I hate those characters! Damn do I ever! Lori where is your kid? DUH I don't know? Andrea quit sleeping with every crazy man you see! LOL…ok enough of my rant. One of you guessed where I was going with this…which really, really made me laugh! So here we go….a little fun for you all. Sophia and Uncle Merle are on the case. Have no fear they will fuck shit up….it's the Dixon thing to do!**

**-Wheat-**

Sophia sat on the porch the next day next to her Uncle Merle if she had to pick her favorite person in this new world, besides her parents it was him. Uncle Merle was crude, he farted and burped whenever he wanted to, he leered at women, no matter who they were. Just that morning she slap him when he looked at Patricia's boobs when she leaned down to check his bandages. Uncle Merle just laughed and said he wasn't dead, which made poor Patricia giggle and blush as red as a tomato.

Now they were on the porch waiting for the right moment to enact their plan. Her daddy had left out of camp at first light to hunt, but to her dismay he had taken Andrea with him. Uncle Merle told her not to worry that her daddy just thought of Andrea as one of the boys, but Sophia wasn't so sure. She was worried, she knew that her momma loved her daddy, had loved him for a long time. She knew that her momma NEVER looked at Ed like she looked at her daddy.

Her Uncle Merle nudged her as her daddy and Andrea came out of the tree line. Her daddy had a weird look on his face and Andrea looked like she had been crying her face was all flush and she was walking slowly behind him.

Merle sighed, "Well shit! I'm gonna go talk to your daddy, stay near your momma, ya hear?"

Sophia nodded, her heart sinking, now her Uncle Merle was upset that wasn't good.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl had been surprised when Andrea was up before dawn sitting at the table in the middle of camp. She smiled at him as he got out of the tent. Sophia and Carol were still sound asleep; he loved waking up with them like that. They were so damn cute all cuddled up like that.

Andrea stood up and grinned at him, "I thought I could come with you, I promise I'll be quiet and honestly it would be easier if someone besides you and Merle knew how to hunt."

Daryl nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek, he knew something was off about this, but he figured what the hell, "Alright, keep up and keep your mouth shut."

They worked through the woods for an hour; Andrea even got a few rabbits, which she was proud of. Daryl had to admit she was damn good at throwing her knife in the right place. They were on their way back, when Andrea slipped on some rocks. Daryl reached out in time to catch her arm. Andrea smiled up at him and then the air around them changed.

Daryl didn't know what the hell to do as she backed him into a tree. Her hand cupping his crotch, she purred at him, "I've been waiting to get you alone since the quarry." Daryl couldn't think, she was massaging the front of his pants and shit it had been so damn long. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to move. He felt her lips on his neck, "I can make you feel good, real Daryl. No one has to know, just two people getting what they need."

He felt his balls tighten and his eyes snapped open and he pushed her back, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Andrea huffed at him, "You can't tell me you don't want to! I mean look at you!"

She looked down at the large tent his cock was making in his pants. He growled at her, taking a step toward her, "Don't ya see I got a family!"

Andrea chuckled, "You have a daughter and the last time I checked, Carol wasn't anything to you but her mother! Come on Daryl, people like us are made for this world, we survive and go on thrive even."

Her hand went back to his cock and he slapped it away, "STOP! Ain't gonna fuckin' happen and we ain't gonna talk about this again! WE CLEAR? Go fuck Shane! You and Lori seem to be making sure he's bed is warm every night!"

He stormed away from her, pulling his shirt out to hide his erection. He wasn't doing this, no way, no how was he doing this. This was bullshit. He stormed through the tree line and saw Merle and Sophia watching him, this was going to suck, he knew his brother would have questions and he couldn't help but notice the hurt on his kid's face. Daryl went into camp, threw down the string of animals and stormed toward the pond before anyone could say a word to him. He was done with this shit today.

**-Wheat-**

He didn't have to look up to know that Merle was coming, he could tell his boots on the dock. "What the fuck do ya want?"

Merle grunted, "Ya fuck blondie? Let her give ya head?"

Daryl turned around from where he had his feet in the water on the edge of the dock, "NO! Bitch is nuts, was grabbing my junk and shit out there! I don't fuckin' get it."

Merle chuckled, struggling to sit down next to his brother one handed, when he finally did, Daryl reached over and pulled off his boots. Merle shook his head, raising his stump which was bandaged up in a sling across his chest, "This is shit, I'm not even a man no more."

Daryl shrugged, "I see the youngest Greene girl lookin at ya and Shelly seems to enjoy givin' ya shit."

Merle huffed, "Ya I'm a real ladies man now. Can't even beat off right."

Daryl stared out at the water, trying to find calm there, "I don't know what the fuck is goin' on no more. Never wanted to have a family."

Merle nodded, "I know, but now ya got one. I got to ask ya don't ya see the way Shane is lookin' at Carol."

Daryl's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, "WHAT?"

Merle nodded, "Oh yeah, fuckers been shadowin' her. I see a lot now that I'm out of action. When ya and Rick take off to get shit or if your huntin' he's not far from her. Followin' her, lookin' at her like he wants to eat her up. Ya best keep an eye on that shit."

Daryl shook his head, "Rick needs to do somethin' with him. I'm gonna end up killin' his ass."

Merle huffed, "Get the fuck in line. I still owe the greasy mother fucker. HE would've left Shelly for dead. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead, ya mark my words he ain't done fuckin' shit up. But mouse, she don't need that shit."

Daryl nodded, "She's got them scars all over her. She never had 'hem before. Her skin was flawless, like silk. She hides 'hem. Makes me sick."

Merle looked over at his brother, his voice soft, "Like we do ours."

Daryl nodded, "Ya think the old fuckers dead?"

Merle grunted, "I hope the fuck so. Bastard was the first one to give me a joint, the first one to give me a crack pipe. I hope his ass is getting' butt fucked by the devil right now."

Daryl looked at his brother, "Why did ya stay?"

Merle shrugged, "We all want our parents to love us. No matter how fucked up they are. But you, that girl loves ya and I think her momma does too. What ever ya had that summer, it's still there and she wants it back just as much as ya do. Don't let these other fuckers get in the way of that. We could leave ya know."

Daryl looked down at his feet kicking in the water, "I know, but we're safer in a group and ya know that. So Shane's been lookin' at her?"

Merle smirked, stage one of the plan was working, "Yup. What'cha gonna do about that little brother?"

**-Wheat-**

Andrea stood behind the chicken coop waiting for Shane. When he showed up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "How'd it go?"

Andrea huffed, "He didn't take the bait. I don't know why you think this will work?"

Shane snickered, "Oh it will, you get what you want and I get what I want. I want a family Andrea, Lori has made it clear that she and Carl are with Rick now. So Carol and Sophia will work, I want things. I want a family and you want Daryl. It's a win win for us. Now shut up so I can fuck you."

Andrea smiled turning in his arms, "Asshole."

**-Wheat-**

Sophia kept her eyes on the direction that she saw Shane and Andrea disappear behind the chicken coop. She knew her Uncle Merle was still off with her daddy, so he was safe, neither one of them would take on both Dixon brothers at the same time, even if one was down a hand. She was working on her math studies with her mom, Carl, and Lori. Carl had finally been allowed out into camp as long as he rested a lot. She knew it was killing him, but it was nice to have him back in camp with her.

She watched as Andrea started walking back toward camp. Her mother tapped her arm, "Finish one more and you and Carl can go play in his tent."

Carl and Sophia both smiled and worked hard to finish the last of their work. When they were done, they took off to the tent grabbing the checker board that her dad had brought back for them, they put it just outside of the tent and started setting it up just as Andrea walked toward her mom and Lori. Sophia had that sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Andrea smiled as she walked over to the table, "How's it going ladies?"

Lori rolled her eyes and looked up at Andrea, "Just fine Andrea, would you like to help us get dinner started?"

Andrea sat down across from Carol and smiled, "No, I'm not much of a cook. I'm more of a doer over the whole suzy homemaker thing that you two seem to have going for you."

Carol shifted in her seat, "Nothing wrong with giving everyone a taste of normalcy."

Andrea smiled and both Lori and Carol felt their blood go cold, "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with that. Just like today when I was in the woods with Daryl, he let me blow him. I told him there was nothing wrong with a little something to get us all by."

Carol stared at the woman, her chest heaving, how could he? With her? She stood up, looking Andrea in the eye, "Well that's good, I'm sure Merle could use one too, since you're already Shane and Daryl, you should make the rounds. After all the title of whore hadn't been filled in camp yet, but I think you're doing a great job."

Carol got up and left, walking across the field, she had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't stay there. She heard Dale yelling after her, but she didn't care anymore, she needed to get the hell out of camp before she blew that woman's head off.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl helped Merle get his boot back on and then they walked slowly toward the camp. Shelly came walking toward them with Sophia. Daryl rushed up to them, Sophia was crying, "What the hell is goin' on?"

Sophia hit at his chest, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LET THAT WOMAN TOUCH YOU!"

Daryl looked at Shelly, "What?"

Shelly pulled Sophia into her side, "Andrea just walked right into camp and let Carol know that she gave you head in the woods today. Carol took off, Sophia here asked Carl what a blow job was and he told her. So Sophia jumped on Andrea's back and pulled big fist fulls of her hair out. Lori and I pulled her off and Lori screamed at Andrea that she'd done enough and asked me to take Sophia to find you. Carol is gone…"

Daryl shook his head, "What? What do you mean Carol is gone?"

Shelly shrugged, "She got upset, called Andrea a whore and took off for a walk. I don't know what the fuck you did Dixon, but your wife is upset and your kid is a mess."

Sophia glared at him, "He's not her husband!"

Daryl knelt down in front of Sophia the hate was just rolling off her little body, he reached for her and she recoiled into Shelly's side, " 'phia I didn't, ya know me, I care about your momma, I wouldn't let Andrea do shit to me. She tried and I turned her ass down. Now come on and we'll figure this shit out. Come on, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Sophia still wouldn't come to him, she walked next to Merle, taking his good hand in hers. Daryl growled, he was going to fucking kill Andrea.

When they got into camp, Daryl got Dale and then stalked over to Andrea's tent, pulling her out and dumping her on the ground. Andrea sat there her eyes wide and red rimmed, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THE WOODS! THE TRUTH!"

Dale stood there looking down at Andrea with a disapproving look, "Andrea what have you done?"

Andrea's face twisted in agony, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT DALE! I wanted to die! I did and now….now I'm stuck here! I just want to feel something!"

Dale knelt down, "Andrea, you know I care about you, what did you do?"

Andrea looked up at the others who were now crowded around them, "I tried to come onto him but he pushed me away, he liked it but he wouldn't."

Daryl blushed looking at the ground; fucking bitch could've left that part out. Dale sighed, "Why Andrea?"

Andrea shrugged, "I wanted him. Shane wants Carol and Sophia, since Lori and Carl were back with Rick. He said that it was the best plan. I got what I wanted and he got what he wanted."

Dale sighed, "Andrea you know this isn't right. You know that. Daryl and Carol are together."

Andrea looked up at Dale and shook her head, "No they're not."

Daryl growled, but Merle put a hand on his chest, "Walk away, go find mouse. I got the little Dixon. You just go find her momma before Shane does."

Rick nodded to Daryl, "I'll go with. If Shane is out there with her, you might need me."

Daryl nodded, he crouched down in front of Sophia, "Stay with Uncle Merle, I'm gonna go get your momma back."

Sophia touched his face, staring into his eyes, "Don't hurt her."

Daryl nodded, "Never kid."

**Ok….cliffhanger…..Daryl in the woods…Carol is lost…..Where is Shane…..Is Andrea as nuts as I wanted her to be? Will Merle kill himself trying to beat off….these are the questions you all want to know. Now I've made you laugh…please REVIEW ME!**


	13. Remember the Rain

Chapter 13….Remember the Rain

**Oh man well here we go…I'm going to kill you with feels…it's what I do….Just look at the title and I'll balance it with some Merle smut….you're welcome.**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl picked up her trail pretty quick, all he did was bark at Dale which direction she went and he pointed it out. The others were trying to figure out what to do with Andrea now that she had melted into a puddle of feelings on the ground. Rick stayed back since Shane showed up, the two men having a very hated discussion that TDog, Glenn, and Otis were standing on the side lines for waiting to jump in if they had too. So Daryl was on his own.

He started getting worried when he came into a clearing and saw that her foot prints stopped. He looked over at the old run down farm house and hoped that she went in there. He walked up the steps as slow as he could with his bow in front of him. When he opened the door, he saw two walkers laying there. HE sighed, advancing through the living room and sweeping till he came into the kitchen. Sitting there at the table with a bottle of what looked like whiskey was Carol. She didn't even look up at him, "I'm fine, you can go back."

Daryl sighed, leaning against the door jamb, "Woman, ya know better than to go off alone and half cocked."

Carol bit out a laugh, "Well you don't go off half cocked now do you."

Daryl groaned, "She lied, alright, she fuckin' lied and ya know it. I ain't like that, never have been."

Carol took a pull from the bottle sitting it down hard on the table, "It doesn't matter it's not my business. You're free to do what you do Daryl, just keep it away from my daughter."

Daryl took a few steps toward her, "Our daughter you mean."

Carol didn't say anything, she took another drink. Daryl pulled up a chair and sat down across from her, "Do ya even drink anymore?"

Carol smirked, "Haven't in years, but when I came in here it and saw the bottle, well it seemed like an invitation to me. So why don't you go back? I'll be fine."

Daryl pulled the bottle away from her, taking a drink. He sat it down hard, his mind going nuts, he needed to keep her talking, he just wasn't sure about what. He'd really like to not talk about his moment in the woods with Andrea, if he could help it. "What's 'Phia's favorite color?"

Carol looked up at him, "What?"

Daryl sat back in the chair, pushing the bottle to her, "What's our kid's favorite color? I don't know shit like that and a dad should."

Carol nodded slowly, "She likes blue. That's her favorite color."

Daryl nodded, "What about her favorite subject when she was in school?"

Carol took a deep breath, "She can draw, really well. We….hid it from Ed, but she's really good."

Daryl watched as she took a sip of the whiskey and she pushed the bottle toward him. He took a drink and then smiled at her, "What's her favorite food?"

Carol chuckled, "Well now her favorite food is anything you bring back to camp, but she loves chocolate like any girl. She loves music, country music mostly. She always wanted a pair of pink keds tennis shoes, but I could never afford them. She likes funny movies, one time when Ed was gone for a weekend I snuck us to the drive-ins she loved that. She was in girl scouts too, she did that for a long time, until Ed found out….then I stopped taking her."

Daryl watched her face, "Ya did the best ya could. She's a good girl, sweet girl. Ya did real fine with her and she knows how much ya did for her to keep her safe."

Carol nodded, "We need to get back."

Daryl nodded, standing up, he grinned, "Do you think ya can walk?"

Carol chuckled, "Smart ass."

**-Wheat-**

Merle had watched as Rick loaded Shane and Andrea into Shane's car, sending them off into the world alone. He wasn't sad to see them go, though Lori was carrying on like a fool. Merle had to agree the man made a good call, getting the crazy fuckers out of camp. Even Dale had to agree that Andrea and Shane were a danger to them now.

So Merle dropped Sophia off with Patricia and Beth in the house telling her that she wasn't allow to leave the house unless Rick or him came to get her. He walked across the field; his eyes fell on Shelly who was bringing one of the horses in. He grinned, walking with as much swagger he could muster, he stood leaning against the barn door, watching as she pushed Nelly back into her stall, "So sugar, this what ya do with your free time?"

Shelly huffed, "Not much free time if you ask me. More like a lot of time spent running our asses off."

Merle chuckled, coming over he threw his leg over the hay bale near her and sat down, his eyes lingering on her ass as she bent over, "So what ya do before all this shit? Were ya kiddin' when ya said ya was a cop?"

Shelly ran the brush through Nelly's mane, "Nope, I was a beat cop in Atlanta. When the shit hit the fan I stayed as long as I could, but I was worried about my parents. My dad's heart isn't that great and well mom she's never been more than twenty minutes from here her whole life. She's Uncle Hershel's first wife's sister, so it made sense to be here with my family."

Merle whistled, "Ain't nothin' better than family. So ya didn't have ya a man there in Atlanta? One that made your heart sing? Your legs weak?"

Shelly came out of the stall and smirked at him, "What are you asking me Merle? Checking to see if I play for your team?"

Merle was going hard as he watched her sway her hips toward him, "No sugar ya figure ya play for the right team, just wondered if there was a Mr. Shelly someplace?"

Shelly stopped short, her green eyes piercing hers, she leaned in close to him, "You know what I think Merle?"

Merle licked his lips, "What's that sugar?"

Shelly smiled, "You're like an old horny barn cat, get that fucker laid once and he's good for a long while. Maybe you need that too."

Before Merle could answer her, she straddled him, pulling her shirt off over her head, kissing him hard. Merle cupped the back of her head with his hand and moaned when he felt her grind into his lap. She pulled away and smiled at him, "Don't go fallin' in love sugar."

Shelly smirked, "I'm not that one with that problem."

She stood up and undid her shorts, tossing them and her panties to the side. She unhooked her bra and got back on his lap totally naked. Their lips found each other again and her hands were already working on his belt. HE groaned when he felt her unleash his cock. Her hand went around it, working him up as his lips found her amble breasts kissing and sucking at her nipples. She moaned, pulling herself up she lowered her wet hot core onto his shaft. Merle's eyes went wide at the feel of her, she smirked, panting into his ear, "Don't do nothing, but sit there and enjoy Merle, don't need you telling my momma that I hurt you like this."

Merle nodded his head, gritting his teeth and flexing his inner thighs to keep from cumming as she rocked against him. Their tongues danced together, fighting for control, Merle was lost, it had been awhile since he'd been sober for sex, but he was pretty damn sure this was the best of his fucking life as she increased her pace. Merle slipped his good hand down between them and found her clit, rubbing the little nub.

Shelly arched her back, showing off her devil tattoo she had under her right breast. Her hands going to her nipples pinching them as she screamed out. Merle felt her clench around him and he bucked wildly up into her, spilling his seed with a roar.

Shelly collapsed onto him, panting and grinning, "Damn that was fun. Best ride I've had in awhile. Thanks Merle."

She pulled herself off him and started getting dressed. Merle felt like he was a mess. His hair was standing on end; he was sweating and there was cum mixed with her juices all over his pants. He couldn't even get his damn fly up alone. He was embarrassed when he looked over at her, "Sugar? Little help?"

Shelly chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot. Here let me help." She leaned down and kissed the head of his dick, pushing it back into his pants and zipping him up rebuckling his belt. She smiled, "All better. Best go clean up at the pump before ya go in for dinner. See ya later Merle."

He couldn't even find his legs, what the fuck just happened. She had fucked him senseless and walked the fuck away, that never happened to Merle Dixon. He was always the one that walk away. He walked to the door of the barn and saw she was already at the house; she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as she went inside. The rain started then coming down in sheets. Merle frowned, "Well just fuck!"

**-Wheat-**

Carol and Daryl had just gotten to the edge of Hershel field when the rain started slow. He looked over at her and smiled, "Remember the rain."

She smiled, "I do."

Daryl smirked at her, leaning down he kissed her lips quick, blushing as he did, "Your turn to catch me!"

He took off into the field, Carol stood there still for a moment, her mind and heart so confused she didn't know what to do. Then she ran, following him through the tall corn. She found him standing in a small clearing by one of the wells; he was leaning against the well. He crooked his finger at her, the rain soaking his hair and clothes.

Carol walked toward him and stopped right between his legs, her chest heaving, "What?"

Daryl smirked a little, "Ya caught me now ya get a kiss." His lips collided with hers as lightening lit up the sky. She moaned as his hands slid up her arms, pulling her closer he kissed her, really kissed her. It was like being taken back to the farm all those years ago, when they had first found each other. His tongue flicked out moving with hers and she sighed, melting into him, feeling like for the first time in her life she could let go, be happy.

Daryl moved his hands to her ass, pulling her in closer, the kiss deepening, he ran his hands up under her sweater and her shirt and she froze.

She knew he could feel the scars there. She pushed away from him, her head shaking, "Andrea is a better choice. She's pretty, she's young, I'm not!"

She ran then, heading toward the house, trying to get there as fast as she could. Her sobs mixing with the rain as she ran. Daryl ran after her, he wasn't going to let her go, not this time. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm spinning her around; he took her hand and made her cup him. He stared at her, "I'm hard. Ya did that. Don't tell me who I want Carol Ann. Ya know who I want. Ya knew it the minute I saw ya at the quarry. I can wait, I'm patient, but don't for one minute think that I don't want ya."

He let her drop her hand when Merle came jogging past them, "Dinner, come on ya two, it's rainin' if ya didn't notice."

Daryl nodded to him as he jogged up the porch steps. Carol nodded, looking into his face, "I don't know how to do this anymore."

Daryl smirked at her, "Right now, we're together in this, we got our girl to think about, the rest we'll figure out. Now come on let's get in there before Merle eats every damn thing."

Carol nodded, letting him take her hand he led them inside. As soon as they got there, Patricia ran to get them towels. Everyone was sitting around the dining room together. Sophia smiled up at them, "Momma, where did you go?"

Carol came over sitting down next to her daughter, "Just for a walk. Where are Andrea and Shane?"

Rick looked at Daryl, "Told them to leave."

Daryl saw the look that Rick gave him, it wouldn't be the last time they saw them. But for now, right now, he had his brother and his girls with him and the rest would keep till later. Daryl smiled at his daughter, "Still mad at me little Dixon?"

Sophia looked at her mother who was blushing and she smiled at her dad, "Not right now."

Daryl sighed, digging into his food. Merle and Sophia winked at each other and began eating too. Step two of the plan was now in action.

After dinner, Carol and the other women were taking in dishes to be washed. Merle was eyeing Shelly, his head still spinning from earlier, when Otis came into his line of sight, "You alright Merle? Look like ya might be sick?"

Merle blushed, "No, I'm good. Thanks."

Otis looked over at his daughter and nodded, "I hope so, that one has a bite to her." Otis walked away and Merle wondered what the hell that meant.

Before Merle got too far in his thoughts, Sophia bounced over, "So tonight stage two?"

Merle grinned, "Yup ya go over there and ask Carl if ya can stay with him tonight. I made sure your daddy was off watch. Gonna give the two of them alone time in the tent. Now go on. I'm countin' on ya."

Sophia beamed and took off, to Carl. Merle shook his head; damn women were running his damn life now. He sighed, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in. All of a sudden he was really bone dog tired.

**-Wheat-**

Carol had told Sophia with a smile on her face that yes she could stay with Carl. But when she got to their tent, it hit her that without Sophia there, Daryl and her were alone and that thought terrified her.

She dressed quickly putting on the long sleeved sweater and old sweats, trying to hide herself under mounds of blankets, trying to fake sleep. Her heart beating so hard in her chest she wanted to die. She wasn't the same woman she had been fourteen years ago. A baby and years of torture had seen to that. She heard his words in her mind, but she heard Ed's there too. When she heard him come in she tensed, trying to stop the panic that was rising up in her throat.

Daryl stood there a minute, letting his eyes adjust and he saw that Sophia wasn't with them. His heart fluttered in his chest, "Where's 'Phia?"

Carol rolled over looking at him, "She's with Carl tonight. Rick said he'd keep an eye on her, I'm sorry I should've asked you too."

Daryl shook his head, putting his crossbow down and kicking off his boots, "Nah, it's fine, she deserves a break from us." He noticed the long sleeves and all the blankets. With the rain the humidity was making it feel like a hundred degrees in the tent and he knew she was hiding from him.

He sat down pulling his shirt off and punching his pillow. He turned toward her, looking at her knowing she was trying to make herself as small as she could. He reached out for her but pulled back his hand. Finally he closed his eyes and yanked the blankets from her, making her squeal as he threw them to the other side of the tent.

Carol looked at him wide eyes, "Daryl!"

Daryl smirked, "What? It's too damn hot. Calm down woman, I ain't gonna touch ya. Just go to sleep and take that damn sweater off."

Carol sat up, her face was twisted in irritation and he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked at him as she threw the sweater aside. His eyes went to her breasts in the thin tank top, "What?"

Daryl just shook his head, "Merle's right ya do look like a little mouse when ya get pissed. Your nose wrinkles up like a mouse lookin' for cheese."

Carol huffed, hugging her pillow to her, "You're real smooth Dixon."

Daryl chuckled, moving just a little closer to her, his breath was hot on her neck, "Ya would know…"

**So it's voting time….do I make them wait a little longer? Or do you want them together now? You tell me.**

**Also Andrea and Shane….gone but not too far gone! LOL….Oh the cliffhangers! Yes I will be posting once more with your answer! Do they have sex? Or do they not? I'm a meany! **


	14. Hands of Leather and Lace

Chapter 14…..Hands of Leather into Lace

**Well the votes have been all over the place, just like me with this, so you will see what I decided on. Here we go…**

**-Wheat-**

The tent stilled as his lips touched her neck; Carol's eyes went wider, "Daryl?" Her voice was barely a whisper. His arm came around her slowly, as lightening lit up the tent.

Daryl could feel her tremble against his chest, but he moved closer making sure his cock didn't dig into her ass, this wasn't about sex to him, this was about helping her find herself. The woman he fell in love with all those years before. He kissed her neck slowly, "Breath Carol Ann…ain't gonna hurt ya."

She nodded her head slowly, almost painfully slow, her hand going to his that was wrapped around her waist. He felt her breath catch when he moved down her neck to her shoulder, his rough hand moving from her stomach to pull down the strap of the tank top. He heard her whimper, "Sssshhh, relax, ain't nothin', we all need loved Carol Ann, especially ya, ya deserve to be loved, like I love ya."

Carol felt a tear slip down her cheek as he moved down her arm to one of the bad scars. He kissed it a few times, then outlined it with his tongue, "Scars ain't nothin' ya told me that yourself. Ya told me that it was part of me and ya took that, took all of me and didn't judge. Ain't gonna judge ya either."

Carol moaned as his hand intertwined with hers, his breath was hot on her skin, as he kissed back up to her neck, "Ya so small, ain't ever gonna let a man lay his hands on ya. Ya ain't either, your strong, remember that? Bein' strong, out there on the farm, baling hay, breakin' horses with those damn leather gloves, use to make me hard seein' them."

Carol chuckled, her voice sounded strained, "If I would've known that, I would've worn them all the time."

Daryl rolled her over slowly, his hand brushing through her short hair, "Ain't nothin' about ya that I don't see as pretty. Ya got to see what I see Carol….ya just have to look with my eyes for now, with 'Phia's eyes for now. Then ya will get use to it and see it for yourself."

He leaned down, kissing her slowly, his lips ghosting over hers. His hand found the small space where her tank top had ridden up and Carol tensed thinking that he was going to go further, but he didn't. He kept his hand there, though he didn't know how, he knew moving too fast would scared her and he wasn't going to do that. She had to come to him on her own. He pulled away and looked down at her, his rough hand brushing her cheek.

Carol was breathing hard, just that little kiss, the feel of his hands on her body; it was enough to drive her crazy. She wanted more, but she was scared. What if he wasn't ready to see all of her, what if he looked at her with pity or disgusted? She couldn't handle that.

Daryl rolled onto his back, his chest was heaving too, his cock was rock hard and he gritted his teeth trying to get himself to calm down. He looked over at her, she was staring so contently at him, he smiled at her, not a smirk a real smile, "At your pace. Whatever we do, it's all you woman."

Carol sat up, her heart beating fast. Daryl was afraid she might leave, run from the tent, but she didn't. She slowly moved so she was half laying on him. Her lips touched his softly and he cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss, his tongue flicking out as she moaned. The kiss was worth the fourteen years it took to happen. He could feel her nipples digging into his chest as they kissed; his own chest was on fire with want. It was hard, it was hard, not to roll her over and claim her like he wanted to. He wasn't a fumbling boy anymore; he could do so much better now. He knew how to pleasure a woman, he hadn't been with as many as Merle, but he had been with women. He wanted her; it was hard not to take her right there.

He felt her shift so that she was straddling him, she pulled back, looking flush, her eyes were wide with fear, "This alright?"

Daryl nodded, his hands running up and down her arms, until they laced with hers, her hands were still so soft. "Yeah baby this I fine. Ya look right up there.

She smiled then, a real smile something he hadn't seen in a long time. She leaned down to kiss him, their tongues gliding against each other. Their teeth hitting from time to time. He loved having her there in his arms again, where she should've been all those years. Then her skin wouldn't wear the mark of the hell she had lived through before.

His hand inched up the back of her shirt slowly, the scars didn't bother him, he didn't care. It was part of her, he had meant that part. He would make love to her anywhere at any time, looking at those and knowing that is what she went through to get back to him and he'd be proud of her.

He felt her grind against him and he moaned. Then a moan came from outside the tent and they both stilled. When lightning flashed they both saw the figures outside.

**-Wheat-**

Andrea stood outside the barn in the rain, "SHANE! I don't understand what we're doing?"

Shane chuckled, "We're giving them fuckers something to remember us by! That's what. I've known for a week that damn fool farmer had these dead fucks in here. Now we're gonna let them go and led them right to the camp. Probably eat them all before they know what happened!"

Andrea shook her head, "NO, this is wrong Shane!"

Shane laughed, "No this is the rightest damn thing I've done."

Andrea launched at him screaming as she did, "NO! There are kids in the camp!"

Shane slammed her back into the ground; she moved then running toward the camp. She could hear the walkers getting closer, shuffling after her, the rain was almost blinding, but she knew they could smell her blood as she ran, she had to warn them.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl heard Andrea's screams above the walker moans and he moved Carol off him getting on his shoes, "GET TO SOPHIA AND GET TO THE HOUSE!"

She nodded, throwing on her shoes and sweater. She went out the tent after him. He already had his knife in the eye of a walker; he looked at her, "GO!"

She ran to Rick and Lori's tent, Rick was already out in the mix, killing walkers. Lori had Carl and she pushed Sophia to Carol and the two women ran across the yard to the house. Carol stopped once to take down a walker, by the time they got to the house, Hershel, Jimmy, Otis, and Merle were up and outside. Merle used his knife to take down walkers. He felt something hit his back and turned to see Shelly, "What the hell are you doing? You're going to rip out your stitches!"

Merle huffed, "Cut the shit cream puff, ya just wanted to see me kill shit."

Shelly laughed as she stabbed another walker. Merle smirked, the girl had fire.

The sounds of fighting was cut out by the screams of someone getting bitten. Daryl and Rick ran toward Dale, the man had two walkers on him. They were ripping him apart. Daryl pulled his gun from the back of his pants, "Sorry brother." He pulled the trigger and then took out the walkers.

After it was all said and done, there was screaming and crying all over the farm as Maggie and Beth found their mother and brother in the mix of bodies. Hershel couldn't even stand; he just knelt down in the ground, sobs wrecking his body. When the man came into the house, he stopped and looked at Lori, Carol and the kids, "You people are a disease, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Lori and Carol ushered the kids outside, not sure where they should go. They stood there shaking watching as Merle walked up the porch steps, "Why the hell ain't ya inside?"

Carol looked up at him, "Hershel told us to get out."

Merle sighed, "Alright come on, but keep the kid's eyes covered, they don't need to see this."

The two women did as they were told. Merle made sure Lori and Carl got to their tent, then he made sure Sophia and Carol got to theirs. He walked over where his brother and Rick were starting to pile the walkers bodies.

Andrea was cradled over Dale's body sobbing how sorry she was. Merle nodded, "This Shane?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, if Andrea wouldn't have warned us….well we'd all be dead right now."

Daryl bit his lips, "Yeah, let's get this cleaned up. We'll burn the bodies in the morning and we probably need to find a new place to stay."

Rick sighed, "Yeah it might be best."

**-Wheat-**

Carol was awake when he came in. She had Sophia on her lap; the little girl had finally fallen asleep. She slowly moved her off her lap, moving up to her knees as Daryl sat down. He looked older than he did before, but she figured that was what this life would do to you. He kicked off his boots and looked up at her, she could see the tears in his eyes, he choked out a sob, "I had to kill Dale, they got him."

Carol put her hand to her mouth and pulled him to her chest, holding him as he cried. She held him tight, being strong for him. She knew one thing that most people didn't know about Daryl, he saw his crying as a weakness. She had seen him do it once when he had a nightmare, it was bad. She had held him that night too. She kissed the top of his head, "It's alright, I'm here. I got ya. I'm not leaving."

Sophia peeked her eyes open and she watched her parents. It was so weird to see her dad who seemed so hard cry, but it was weirder to see her mom comfort him. Sophia wiped at a tear of her own, she loved Dale.

Carol looked behind her, "Come on, I know you're awake, come over here and hug your daddy. He needs it."

Sophia got up and moved toward her dad, "I'm sorry daddy. I loved him too."

Daryl wiped at his face quickly, letting his daughter settle into his lap. Carol was pressed into his side, her arms now going around both of them. The small family grieved the lost of their friend.

**-Wheat-**

Merle had suggested that Glenn and Maggie take the RV. He knew how much the kid loved the old man. He couldn't do much to help with the moving of bodies, he felt like a useless ass, but TDog had taken pity on him of all people and asked him to move people around for the night. So now Merle lay in Glenn's tent, staring up at the ceiling. The sun would be up soon and he really should sleep, but he wasn't sure he could.

He heard the tent flap rattle and was surprised to see Shelly's head pop through the flap, she had been crying, "Sugar what the fuck ya doin'?"

Shelly shrugged still sitting in-between the outside and inside, "I didn't want to sleep alone."

Merle sighed; he knew how she felt, "Come'ere."

Shelly crawled toward him, lying on his good side, his arm going around her as she cried into his chest, "They were my family."

Merle sighed, "I know sugar, but ya know they were already gone right?"

Shelly nodded into his chest, "I know, but…it still hurts."

Merle pulled her closer, "Just rest, I'm here."

Shelly nodded, her eyes stayed open, but neither one of them said anything, they just found peace in being together. Merle's hand traced a soothing pattern on her back, he wouldn't turn her out, they all needed someone tonight.

**I'M SO MEAN! SO CLOSE…now do you want to kill Shane a little more? I'm building the blood lust for him! LOL…I can hear the chant for his head now! REVIEWS MIGHT GET YOU ONE MORE CHAPTER, cuz I'm a junkie!**


	15. Peace Broken

Chapter 15…..Peace Broken

**Well don't worry about Shane, stuff is gonna get nuts for him. He'll be back. For now we are ending our time at the farm. So here it goes….get your feels under control!**

**-Wheat-**

The graves were dug in a neat row. Hershel stood in his best suit with his bible in his hand. Maggie spoke for the Greene family, talking about her step mom and brother. Beth was curled into her father's side, Jimmy rubbing her back silently as they listened to Maggie.

Then Rick stepped up, he looked at their rag tag little group and sighed, "Dale was the kind of guy that always seemed to know what to say. He saw things in us that we didn't always see in ourselves. He saw the good in people, no matter what they did. I hope we honor him, but I know that he is happy today, with his wife looking down on us. We've all lost so much and now we need to pull together tighter. We can't survive without each other. Dale would've wanted us to be together." Rick knelt down to touch Dale's grave, "Good bye my friend."

Carol held onto Sophia as the girl stood there, silent tears falling down her face. The others started to walk away and Daryl gently put his hand on Carol's back, nodding toward the house. She nodded and they walked silently back together. Carol on one side, Sophia in the middle, and Daryl on the other side. Sophia looked up at her dad and grabbed his hand. Daryl didn't flinch, he realized as his daughter's hand slipped into his that he didn't flinch. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her, looking over at Carol, he would do anything to keep them safe.

**-Wheat-**

Merle hadn't seen Shelly all morning. He had woke up to an empty tent and when he saw her at the funeral, she didn't even look at him. It was like he didn't exist anymore.

Now he sat in the living room of the house waiting for Patricia to clean up his stump, he really hated this part. The pain when he cleaned it up was so bad and the pain killers they had left weren't doing the job like they should.

Patricia walked in and smiled at him, "I know this is the worse."

Merle sighed, taking his arm from the sling, "Ya just tryin' to help, I thank ya."

Patricia smiled at him, "You know Merle Dixon, I almost think you're a good man most the time."

Merle huffed, "Don't tell no one."

Patricia laughed, "I knew a man like you once rough around the edges, ending up falling in love with him and marrying him. I always hoped my Shelly found someone like that. Someone to love, she's been hurt so bad."

Merle looked at her, wincing when she pulled the bloody bandage away from his stump, "What'd ya mean she's been hurt?"

Patricia frowned, "My girl, she went to the big city right after she graduated, wanted to be someone. When she did, she fell in with this man, looked good, said all the right things. He was in the police academy with her." Patricia leaned in looking into his eyes, "He hurt my girl, she's got the burn marks to prove it, when he got to controlling she tried to leave him and he tried to set her on fire."

Merle thought back to them in the barn and he didn't remember seeing her back. He looked at Patricia, "Where'd he burn her?"

Patricia sighed, "Her lower back, bad burn she won't let no one see it. Hasn't had a steady man since then. Makes me sick to think about. Please don't say I say anything, she'd be right mad at me."

Merle nodded, he thought it felt strange when he rubbed her back through her shirt the night before, but he figured it was her shirt. He felt a rage build in his gut that someone would hurt her like that. He saw Shelly come into the kitchen. She looked at him and walked in, sitting down at the table, "He doing alright momma?"

Patricia looked up and smiled at her daughter, "Yes baby, he just needs something to take the edge off I think."

Shelly smirked, "Well if you're up for a walk I might have something."

Patricia groaned, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. If your father sees you stoned I don't want to hear it."

Shelly chuckled, "Come on Merle; let's go see what kind of trouble I can get you in."

Merle shook his head following her out the door. They walked in silence to the pond and she pulled a joint out of her pocket. Merle raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged, "It was in my cruiser, from the last bust we had. I kept it. Got the cruiser parked behind the old shed, didn't think it would smart to advertise it."

Merle nodded, "You got a light?" The joint dangling from his lips.

Shelly laughed, sitting down on the dock, Merle joined her and she pulled a lighter out and lit it for him. He took a few puffs and then went to hand it to her; she shook her head, "Nope, I'm good it was for your pain. Nothing more. We need to do a run for more pain pills."

Merle nodded, "Thank ya for this."

Shelly nodded, "I owed you for last night. I think Uncle Hershel has calmed down some. Think he might ask ya all into the house."

Merle nodded, "That would be good. Instead of the kids bein' out there in the open. Last night was a wakeup call for all us."

Shelly sighed, "I agree." They just sat there, Merle wondering who the girl was in front of him and Shelly trying to pretend that Merle didn't have an effect on her.

**-Wheat-**

Rick had gathered everyone around and let them know that Hershel was offering they all stay in the house. So now they were moving all the vehicles up toward the house and breaking down camp. Carl and Sophia were doing everything they could to help, but Carl kept trying to run off. Merle who was in a better mood than normal, Daryl could smell the pot rolling off him, seemed to think that it might be a good idea for Lori to watch him closer. Everyone was always bitching about how Carl seemed to slip away from her.

Merle had warned her twice but Lori thinking she was first lady of the new world, seemed to busy in whatever drama her and Rick were having to pay attention. So Merle took matters into his own hand. He grabbed an industrial size stapler from the supplies and put it in his waist band. He picked up Carl one handed and shoved him against the house. Carl was screaming, but Merle wasn't hurting him. Sophia tried not to laugh as her Uncle stapled Carl to the side of the house. Merle pulled away and smirked, "Now ya little shit, when your told to stay in the house or near the house remember this moment when I stapled your ass here in front of your little girlfriend."

Merle walked away laughing, Sophia stomped her foot and yelled after him, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Daryl's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at Sophia and Carl. Sophia swallowed hard, trying to pull the staples out to get Carl free, "I'm gonna kill my uncle."

Carl nodded, "If your dad don't kill me first, why is he looking at me like that."

Sophia looked up to a murderous scowl on Daryl's face, she sighed, "Oh man, just hold still."

**-Wheat-**

That night they were just finishing up dinner. Carol and Sophia were helping in the kitchen. Rick and Daryl were doing a perimeter check, when they came running inside, Rick looked at them, "GET WHAT YOU CAN CARRY! WALKERS!"

Daryl nodded to Carol and Sophia, grabbing Carol's hand, "COME ON WOMAN! We can't fight them all! Let's go! "

They started pouring out the house; there were thousands of walkers heading for them. Carol pulled Sophia close to her as Daryl shoved them toward the vehicles. Guns were going off and Shelly screamed when Otis got taken down by two, Patricia ran to him and then three other walkers fell on her. Merle picked up Shelly one handed and pushed her toward the cars, "THEY'RE GONE! MOVE GIRL!"

Hershel was standing firm, shooting walkers, "This is my farm! I'll die here!"

Rick and Lori were pleading to him, "We need to go! Come on Hershel!"

Lori grabbed Beth, who was screaming as Jimmy was ripped apart by walkers, the two women running toward the truck that TDog had going already. Rick grabbed Carl and Hershel the two of them heading toward the red farm truck. Daryl tried pushing his family toward the truck, but the walkers were too many, they were closet to Merle's bike. He got on; motioning to them, "PUT 'PHIA BETWEEN US!"

Carol nodded, her heart pounding as she saw Maggie and Glenn speed away. The walkers were everywhere as they started off, Daryl pushed as far forward as he could. They got halfway across the field when a walker reached out and grabbed Carol sending her falling off the back. Daryl felt Sophia's arms tighten and the little girl screamed as he turned around shooting the walker that almost had Carol in it's grips. " 'Phia get on the front, come on girl. CAROL! GET UP!"

Carol pulled herself off the ground; her head was spinning and was bleeding as she climbed on the back. Daryl made her lock her hands around his waist. Sophia was sitting backwards, her face buried into his chest as he pulled the bike out of the field and away from the farm.

Merle and Shelly ran trying to help Andrea who was cornered against the shed, they fired, the walkers falling. Merle yelled out to Andrea, "Come on!"

Andrea shook her head, "I'm so sorry! I'll lead them away!"

She fired at the walkers that were still coming and they all turned focusing on Andrea. Shelly pulled at Merle, "COME ON! WE CAN MAKE THE CRUISER!"

Merle and Shelly heard Andrea scream as they ran for the cop car, once they got inside, Shelly pulled them through the farm, onto the road and toward the highway. Just as they were turning onto the highway, a large hummer came out of nowhere slamming into them.

Merle and Shelly lay passed out in the cruiser. The door opened to the hummer and a man stepped out, walking over he leaned in looking at them, he turned around looking a second man that now stepped down from the hummer, "They're alive governor! Don't know where the fuck they came from, sorry about that."

The governor smiled, "No worries Martinez, load them in the back, we'll take them home with us. The man looks strong. Even without a hand, he could be of use."

**-Wheat-**

They waited on the highway. As long as they could, they waited. Daryl and Glenn found him a truck to take; Carol was in and out of it in the back of Rick's truck. Hershel said she had a good concussion from falling off the bike. Daryl was still worried as he paced scanning the horizon for Merle, there was no way his brother was dead. He had to be there somewhere, he had to be fine.

When the sun started dipping in the sky and the walkers started to get more active, Rick pulled him aside, "I know you want to stay, but we can't keep them out here during the night. That herd could turn back around on us. We can head to a small lake area that Hershel knows. We can leave instructions for Merle and Shelly, hopefully by morning he'll be there pissed as hell because we didn't wait."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, alright, let me get the bike into the truck and I'll get Carol in the truck. She needs to be somewhere safe tonight."

Rick sighed, "I think we'll be sleeping in the cars tonight. Maggie and Beth gathered up some food and water from the cars and some basics. We don't have much tonight but we're alive."

Daryl nodded, "That herd, it came up on us fast. They're groupin' together more. We need some place secure."

Rick groaned, "I know. We'll talk more tonight, when we get off the highway. Just hang in there with me, we'll find Merle, but for now we need to keep our families safe."

Daryl snorted, "Don't worry I plan on it."

Daryl walked away, he nodded to TDog and Glenn, "Help me with the bike will ya?"

The two men fell in silently behind him, knowing that the bike was all Daryl had left of his brother. Once the bike was loaded, he put Carol in the back seat of the extended cab Ford 350 and helped Sophia in. She looked over at him, "Daddy are we going to be ok?"

Daryl looked at her and nodded, "Yup, nothin' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon, we'll be fine, just fine. Now keep an eye on your momma, while I drive."

Sophia nodded, "Daddy I'm hungry."

Daryl sighed, getting out of the truck; he ran up to Glenn and Maggie's car, Maggie rolled the window down, "What's the matter?"

Daryl looked back at the truck, "My baby girl is hungry, I can't have the kid hungry, do we got anything small to hold her off?"

Beth handed up a granola bar and two bottles of water, Maggie smiled at him, "The lake has vending machines, if no one has gotten to them, we'll have more there."

Daryl nodded, "This is fine, thank ya." He jogged back to the truck, getting in he handed the stuff to Sophia, "Here ya go little one, eat up."

Sophia took a bite from her granola bar and tried to hand a piece to Daryl. He shook his head, "No girl, ya eat that. I'm just fine. Your momma and I will spilt this bottle of water."

As Daryl watched his daughter eat the granola bar like it was a five star meal, he made a vow to himself that she would NEVER go to bed hungry. He was pissed now, pissed at the world, but for a Dixon, that just meant he was ready to get dirty. His family was going to make it, one way or another; they were going to make it.

Daryl looked back at Carol, her blue grey eyes were half open, he smiled at her, "It's all good woman, we're here. Just gotta get off the highway. Ya with me?"

He felt her hand on his arm and he reached around taking her hand as he drove, she smiled, closing her eyes, "Yeah Daryl I'm with you."

**HA! I did it! I got one more done! So the governor…lots coming up! Poor Merle, ghost of the past are coming! Daryl is pissed now, he has drive he's going to make sure they make it! Not to mention the smut of getting worked up in the truck with your kid there…..the angst is going to kill you all! I know it! Just wait! More tomorrow! NOW REVIEW ME!**


	16. Welcome to Woodbury

Chapter 16…..Welcome to Woodbury

**Sooo howdy…did I catch you all off guard with that last chapter? I'm sure I did. Well now we're in Woodbury. Had to get Merle there somehow….and now he is….I may spilt chapters between the group and Woodbury, but this one is a little shorter, but it's all about the shit that is going on with Merle and Shelly. Then I'll flip over to Daryl and the group. Oh let the fun begin! **

**-Wheat-**

Shelly woke up first, she blinked to adjust her eyes, not sure what was going on. Her body ached everywhere but her head felt groggy, like she'd been drunk. She started to sit up and a calm voice spoke to her, "It's alright, you were in an accident. Just lay back down you're safe here."

She opened her eyes fully and stared up at the dark skinned woman in hospital scrubs, "Where am I? Where's Merle?"

The doctor laughed, pointing to the bed next to her, "He's just fine. You both were unconscious when the patrol brought you in. Can you tell me your name?"

Shelly nodded, "Shelly, Shelly Franklin."

The doctor smiled, "Well Shelly Franklin I'm Doctor Miles, I've been taking care of you since you came in. You have a small hairline fracture of your leg and some bumps but other than that you're just fine. How old are you?"

Shelly rubbed her temple, she was so tired, "I'm 34, maybe 35 now. How is Merle?"

Dr. Miles smiled, "He's fine, did you cut off his hand?"

Shelly wasn't sure what to say, she didn't know these people, what if they killed him because of his hand, "Yes, he got bit, weeks ago! He's been fine."

Dr. Miles nodded, "It's fine, it looks real good. Just rest. The governor will be in soon to see you two, he runs this place. No need to be scared, we're all survivors here."

Shelly nodded, watching as Dr. Miles leave. As soon as she was gone, Shelly pulled herself up, pulling the IV from her arm; she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She hobbled over to Merle, she had an air cast on her left leg which made walking hard, but she had to be sure he was fine. She pulled a chair up, her hands running down his face, "Merle? Can you hear me?" He had a nasty gash on his forehead, but he looked fine other than that. They had clean and redressed his stump.

Merle's eye lids fluttered and he groaned, "That you there wild cat?"

Shelly barked out a half laugh half sob, she put her head on his chest, "Jesus, I thought I lost you too."

Merle brought his good arm up around her, "It's alright I got ya, where the fuck are we?" He looked around at the small room they were in.

Shelly eased on the bed next to him, "A doctor was just in here, she called this Woodbury and said that a man named the governor was coming in to see us soon. I'm scared."

Merle sighed, he didn't like this, where the fuck were they? Where was the group? He felt Shelly tremble against him, he kissed the top of her head, "It's alright I'm here."

The door to the room slammed open and a figure covered the doorway. Merle heard a familiar chuckle; he sat up looking at the man as he stepped inside, pushing Shelly behind him, "Well holy shit, if it ain't my boy. Look at ya got yourself some grade A ass too."

Merle sat there looking up into the face of his father, Silas Dixon. He wanted this to be a damn dream, because anywhere the old bastard was, was a place he wanted to get Shelly the fuck away from.

Silas stepped into the room, pulling a chair across the floor, he sat down staring at his son, "Well boy, ain't ya got nothin' to say to your pa?"

Merle cleared his throat, "Thought ya was dead."

Silas barked out a laugh that gave Shelly the creeps, "Nope, alive and still kicking, don't ya know nothin' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon boy? I mean ya ain't dumb, not like your pussy ass brother. Hey where is he at?"

Merle shook his head, "Dead. Walkers overran us last time I saw him. He's gone." Merle knew in his heart that his brother wasn't dead, but he knew that Silas would screw up any chance that Daryl had at any happiness and he had to keep Silas away from Daryl.

Silas sighed, "Well that sucks. Was hoping that boy was around, he was a hard worker." Silas's eyes settled on Shelly, "So who's this sweet little thang?"

Merle looked at Shelly hoping she would play along with him, "This here's my wife, Shelly. Got married right after I got out. She was a guard on the women's side of the prison. Been together at her parent's place when the herd took us. We were getting' away when we got hit by some assholes in a hummer."

Just then a chuckle came from the doorway and a well dressed man stepped in, "That would be Martinez, man is a good soldier one of the best, but he drives like a maniac. You must be Silas' boy."

Merle nodded, watching as his father jumped to his feet, he could tell the old bastard was scared of the man, which meant Merle knew they had landed in a shit heap of crazy. He tightened his hold on Shelly's good leg, afraid to let her go.

The governor walked toward them, smiling, "Well they call me the governor, I'm real sorry we met the way we did, but I'm mighty glad to have you here Merle. Your father has done nothing but talk about his boys. It's a shame about your brother. Could use a man like him, we have lots of families to protect here and we always need good men on the wall to keep watch."

Silas nodded, almost acting like a scared puppy, "My Merle here, he was a sharpshooter in the Marines sir, This here's his new wife Shelly."

The governor smirked at Shelly, his eyes running up and down her leg that was exposed because the hospital gown had ridden up, "Well aren't you a lucky man Merle. Not all of us have our loved ones with us and you have your wife and your father. Well we'll leave you two to rest. Silas and I have work to do. Tomorrow we'll get you into housing and give you the tour. I know you both have a lot of recovery time, but we'll do all we can to help that along and make sure you are valued members of the community. Silas."

The governor left and Silas turned around grinning to Merle, "Welcome to Woodbury boy, don't ya fuck this up for me."

Merle nodded, watching as his father followed the governor out the door. He felt Shelly put her head in the center of his back, he knew she was crying, her voice came out in a whisper, "What're we going to do?"

Merle shook his head, he eased back on the bed, pulling her into his chest, "I don't know darlin', I don't fuckin' know. Just play along for now, we ain't getting' far with your leg busted up and my arm still fucked. Just play along."

Shelly nodded, tears still coming down her cheeks, "Merle, my momma and daddy are dead." She choked on the last word.

Merle pulled her close, "I know sugar, I know. I'm here; I ain't lettin' nothin' hurt ya."

Shelly nodded into his chest, she believed him, something about the way he said it, made her believe him that he would do anything to keep her safe. Merle stayed awake after she had cried herself out, his eyes fixed on the door. So the devil was alive and Merle wondered what he would have to do to make sure they both survived.

**-Wheat-**

Merle followed close behind Shelly. They had been given new clothes and Dr. Miles had deemed them both good to relocate to housing. She sent them both off with some pain meds and told them to stop in the next day. So now the governor's secretary of sorts, Vicki was walking them through town. "We house over seventy five people, when Mia has her baby it will be seventy six. We have a general store, which if you stop in they will give you a starter kit. A few changes of clothes, your ration of food for the week and some personal care stuff. Then after that you will be given credits. The only thing you can't buy on credit is food, that is a strict ration, though from time to time we get in sweets which can be bought. Now since you two are married we wanted to put you in family housing, so the governor thought to save space we'd put you with your father. So just this way."

Merle groaned, it was going to be hard to hide their 'marriage' not being real if they had to live in the same damn place as Silas. Vicki opened the door and smiled, "This is it, two bedroom, two bath. Silas was in a small one bedroom, so he already moved his stuff this morning. He's one of our most important members of the community so you'll probably have lots of extras. If you have any questions just let me know. Since you're both recovering I'll have someone bring your things from the general store up to you. Rest well."

Once Vicki was gone, Shelly turned around and looked at him, "What are we going to do?"

A deep voice made her jump and she moved behind Merle to find Silas standing there, "Well you're going to rest up, that's what ya gonna do little one. Got ya on the schedule to walk the wall both of ya. Since was a prison guard, I figured ya was a good shot. Merle here too, but he'll be working with me more. Now go on, check out your room, it's like a honeymoon suite."

Shelly moved toward the room and saw the double bed. There was a dresser and a small recliner in the room. Just off that was a bathroom. She felt Merle's hand on her back, "We best get some rest, come on."

Silas laughed as Merle closed the door, "Get her good boy! Let me hear ya! Make your old man proud."

Merle sighed, sitting down on the bed, Shelly sat down next to him, taking his hand, "It's alright Merle, it's not like we haven't before."

Merle nodded, his voice a whisper, "You don't know what kind of hell this is going to be. I promise to do whatever I can to get you out."

Shelly nodded, "I know you will. I know."

**-Wheat-**

Silas walked across the street smiling as he did, when he left he could hear his boy and Shelly moving around in the bedroom. She was a hot little piece and he was proud of his son, though he wasn't sure why the fuck he married her. A Dixon didn't need to be tied down. As he walked toward Martinez he saw the new guy standing there with that cocky ass smile on his face, "What the fuck ya smilin' about Walsh?"

Shane looked up at Silas, "Just glad to be part of the team."

Silas scoffed, "Yeah well, just don't fuck up. Come on boys we have a army base to raid."

The men loaded up into one of the truck and the gate opened letting them out. Just as Merle and Shelly were lying in bed his arm wrapped around her, neither one of them knowing that not only was Silas in Woodbury but so was Shane Walsh.

**HOLY SHIT! What the Team made in hell! I gave you everyone that was bat shit crazy and put them in Woodbury! How about that! Ok, off to write Daryl and Carol now! Hope you liked this one! Happy Monday….**


	17. Life on the Run

Chapter 17….Life on the Run

**Well now it's time to check in on Daryl and Carol. Oh our poor couple has been through it! **

**-Wheat-**

Daryl was helping Glenn set up another tent at another god forsaken camp site. They'd been on the run for a week, going around in circles, trying to stay away from the herds of walkers that were forming. They were exhausted, sleeping mostly in the vehicles it felt like all they did was chase their tails. Then after watching Lori get sick for those two weeks, Rick finally announced to everyone that she was pregnant. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the question of who the father was, was right in Rick's eyes. Daryl felt for the man, his wife was a whore, plain and simple. Daryl knew for a fact that she and Shane had kept their relationship up after Rick had gotten back. It was one thing to sleep with him when you thought your husband was dead but a totally different story to keep it up after your dead husband returned.

Daryl sighed, standing up; he was getting ready to ask Glenn what else he needed help with when screams broke the air. Everyone moved toward the sound as Lori, Carl, and Sophia came running toward camp, Lori looked at them, "WALKERS!"

Daryl's eyes scanned his daughter, "Where's your momma?"

Sophia pointed behind her, "She told us to run."

Daryl ran into the woods, Rick and Glenn on his heels. When they got to the creek that the women were getting the water from there stood Carol, splashing water on her face. Three walkers lay face down stab wounds through their heads. She smiled up at him, "Sorry, I was cleaning up. Killing them is messy work."

She picked up the two jugs of water and started back to camp. Daryl was hot on her heels, "What the fuck? Why didn't ya call for help?"

Carol huffed, "If I called for help every time one of them came around, we'd get nothing done. I'd rather fight, then look like Lori did, running like a dog with her tail between her legs. You worry too much." She stopped gave him a quick kiss and continued onto camp.

Rick smirked, slapping his back, "You taught her, she's right. We have to figure out how to deal with them. We can't always have each other's back. We should train the kids more too. Just in case. They're growing up in this world; we have to make sure they can protect themselves."

Daryl nodded, walking slowly back to camp. He didn't want her and Sophia to have to do that, he wanted to be able to protect them from those things. But he knew that he couldn't always be there. Then he felt a smirk pull at his lips, he felt pride growing in his chest; his woman had done real damn good. She had taken care of those walkers and went back to her chores like it wasn't a thing.

**-Wheat-**

That night after a dinner of rabbit stew that Carol made, because Lori was too busy throwing up, they all sat around the camp fire. Sophia settled in next to her daddy pulling his arm around her, he smirked, when Carol sat down on his other side.

Glenn smiled over at the little family, "Alright I have to ask, how did you meet Daryl, Carol?"

Daryl groaned, "Do ya ever shut up?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "It's alright, I'll tell you. My dad died about fifteen year ago and he was friends with Daryl's daddy. We had this big farm and I was trying to keep it afloat for one more summer, to make some kind of profit so I could fix it up and sell it. Well I ran into Daryl's daddy and got to talking and he mentioned that Daryl might be looking for work, so he came to work that summer for me. And well Sophia was the end result."

Sophia made a face, "Oh man, let's not talk about that part."

Daryl chuckled, blushing as his daughter shivered and shook her head. Glenn smirked, "So you were the much older woman that corrupted him."

As soon as Glenn said that, Maggie slapped the back of his head, "OWWW! Why'd you do that?"

Maggie growled at him, "That's not nice!"

Daryl looked at Carol, he could see her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, he glared at Glenn, now short round was going to be half round when he got done with him.

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "No Maggie it's fine. I'm only four years older than him Glenn. You see I was stupid. I tried to find Daryl, afterward, but things got in our way. So my ex boyfriend came back, Ed and I was stupid, wanted to give Sophia everything. It wasn't until after she was born that he started to hit me. I stayed because I couldn't get away. So I guess that aged me, that and all the scars." She stood up and pulled her shirt up in the back, the sight of her back make Glenn's face pale. She turned back around to him, "So you see I'm pretty used up now. So I look what would you say ten years old than him, fifteen maybe?"

Glenn held up his hands, "I'm sorry Carol, I didn't….I didn't mean anything by it."

Carol looked around the group, "No, it's fine Glenn, I'm sure I answered everyone's questions. Sophia it's time for bed."

Sophia stood up and glared at Glenn, then followed her mom toward the truck. Daryl stood up and pointed one of his arrows at Glenn, "Ya know what ya best learn to keep your damn mouth shut! Or this is going in YOUR ASS!"

Glenn sighed as Daryl stormed away; he shrugged looking around at the group, "I didn't know alright?"

Maggie slapped him in the head again, "Well now you do!"

She got up and walked away. Rick sighed, "Glenn next time you want to know something. Maybe figure out how to ask it nice."

Glenn nodded, "Yup, keep my mouth shut good advice."

**-Wheat-**

By the time Daryl got to the truck, Carol had gotten Sophia snuggled down across the back seat. Carol was changed and was sitting in her seat. She had their two pillows and blanket sitting on the dashboard. He watched as she rubbed the lotion that Sophia had him get her for scars into her skin. She looked up at him and he wanted to laugh, she was pissed. It looked good on her, really fucking good. He hadn't seen her look like that in forever.

He pulled himself into the truck, "I got watch after Rick."

She nodded, waving the lotion at him, "I'm going to kill him."

Daryl chuckled, "Who Glenn?"

Carol nodded, rubbing the lotion into her skin faster, "YES! He's got a death wish! Boy just doesn't shut up!"

Sophia laughed from the back seat, "You get him momma."

Carol laughed then, "I guess I'm not that scary."

Daryl held up his hands and shook his head, "Oh no, you were plenty scary back there and if it makes ya feel better I don't Maggie is givin' him any tonight."

Sophia moaned, turning over to cover her head with her pillow, "STOP! I don't want to hear about that! I swear all you grownups do is think about sex!"

Carol turned around shock on her face, "SOPHIA DARLENE DIXON, that is not true!"

Daryl nodded, looking back at his daughter, "That's true; sometimes we think about places we can have sex."

Carol's cheeks went red, while Sophia made gagging sounds. Daryl reached back and tickled his daughter's side which sent her into a fit of giggles, "Go to sleep. Jesus and don't be talkin' to us about sex! Best stay away from Carl. He's pissing me off."

Sophia groaned, "He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Carol smirked at Daryl; he loved to do that to Sophia, "Go to sleep. We'll shut up."

Daryl watched her as she put stuff back into her bag. Pulling her legs underneath her, she leaned into the passenger side window, putting her pillow behind her head trying to get comfortable. Daryl sighed, "Come'ere."

She looked at him like he was crazy, so he reached behind her and took her pillow, wedging his leg behind her on the bench seat; he shoved his and her pillow behind him and motioned to her, "Come on it'll be more comfortable this way."

Carol nodded, leaning against him. Both their hearts were beating fast as she got comfort, pulling the blanket over them. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep. It wasn't easy with the issue he was having in his pants, but he gritted his teeth and soon the two of them were asleep.

**-Wheat-**

When Daryl woke up, he was inched down lying completely underneath Carol. She had her face, resting in the crook of his neck and her warm breath tickling his neck was sending shock waves through his body. Her one hand was on his chest, while her other one was cupping him through his pants. He rolled his eyes back in his head, wondering what kind of new level of hell this was.

He turned his head and their lips were inches apart. He stared at her face; she always looked so peaceful and unguarded in her sleep. He couldn't wait till she was like that all the time. He couldn't stop himself; he closed the small distance and kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled away, her lips followed him, seeking him out. He kissed her again, this time harder, his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer. She squeezed him through his pants and moaned softly, he took the invitation and flicked his tongue out kissing her lazily like two lovers that had been together forever. Taking his time as he relearned every inch of her mouth. She shifted a little so that she was on top of him almost now; the only sound in the truck cab was their mouths making soft moans and their lips sucking at each other's. Feeling brave he ran his hand up her side under her tank top and found the swell of her breast. He moved his hand so he cupped her naked soft flesh and he squeezed.

Carol gasped, her hand starting to work him through his pants, both of them hungry for each other. They were lost in the touches, the feel of their mouths together, and the power that kept them drawn to each other.

It was then that Carol felt a tap on her shoulder. She didn't register it at first, but the tapping got more persistent, "Momma!"

Carol's head snapped up to stare into her daughter's eyes, Daryl blushed, moving his hand out of Carol's shirt, as Carol's hand moved from the crotch of his pants. "Momma and Daddy it's not like I'm not glad that y'all are liking each this much, but honestly I don't need a porn soundtrack in my head, NOT FROM MY PARENTS. Now do I need to separate you two?"

Daryl shook his head, "No."

Carol blushed, "Sorry honey. We…well….good night. We'll stop."

Sophia rolled her eyes and lay back down, muttering to herself, "If the dead walking doesn't screw me up this will."

Carol tried to hold in the giggle as she settled back down on Daryl's chest. Their hearts were beating hard in their chest and Daryl's erection was still digging into her belly, she whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

Daryl tightened his arms around her, giving her a quick kiss, "Ain't nothin', cockblocked by my own kid."

Sophia huffed, "I'M STILL HERE! RIGHT HERE AND I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Daryl and Carol both chuckled as Rick knocked on the window. Carol sighed, "You have to go."

Daryl nodded, they both sat up, he adjusted himself grinning over at her, "It might be for the best."

Sophia sighed from the back seat, "Yeah I might get to sleep."

Daryl reached back and pulled the blanket over her head, "I'm gonna kiss your momma so close your mouth and your eyes and give us a second."

Sophia sighed from under her blanket, "I'm trapped in hell."

Carol giggled as Daryl leaned in his tongue gliding against hers, his hand cupping her breast again and to his surprise she leaned into his touch, making him roll her nipple in-between his fingers. He pulled back, "Mmmm…damn….ok, well gonna go now. Ya two holler if ya have trouble."

Carol nodded, leaning in she gave him one more sweet quick kiss, "Stay safe."

Daryl smirked, "I always do." He reached back uncovering Sophia, "Be good Little Dixon, see ya in the mornin'."

Sophia smiled at him, "Love ya daddy."

Daryl smirked, "Love ya too cockblock."

Sophia squealed in irritation at him as he slipped from the truck, laughing. He went over to the fire, stretching his arms over his head. The woods were alive around them, the sounds calm him, always had. Now to find something to get his mind off the hard on he had, yup it was going to be a long ass night.

**REVIEW ME! Hope you enjoyed…poor Sophia!**


	18. Silas Fucking Dixon

Chapter 18…..Silas Fucking Dixon

**Well now we get to see the true side of Silas Dixon. Now if I had to pick someone to play him, in my mind he'd be Ron Pearlman, (though I know him and Rooker are about the same age) but I mean to give you an idea. He's gray, big, and can be really scary looking. Though in real life I've heard Mr. Pearlman is a big teddy bear, but that's the picture I have in my head for him. So I hope you will grow to hate him just a little bit more after this chapter. And you're welcome for the one thing….LOL**

**-Wheat-**

Silas got out of the hummer he was driving; the governor stepped out from the passenger side. The team gathered around him. The governor smiled at them, "Now gentlemen, we have seen that this base, though it looks deserted isn't. There are people held up in here. Now for those of you that are new to our little advance team, we don't leave people living. We go in and take what we need. This is survivor people and our community needs the things they have in there. So get what you can and don't take any prisoners. Silas will take one group, Martinez another, I will take another. Good luck and meet back here."

Silas stood there finishing his cigarette as his team gathered around. He didn't like the new guy, he'd come to the wall a few days before and he had a little too much smug about him. Boy needed to be taught some lessons, but the governor saw in him muscle, so Silas had taken him on the team. Silas grunted to one of the other men, "We'll hold up a second, give the governor and Martinez's groups time to get into place."

Shane narrowed his eyes at Silas, "So Dixon is your last name?"

Silas nodded, "Yup, why the fuck ya care? We long lost kin or some shit?"

Shane shook his head, "Nope, I was in group before that two Dixons, Merle and Daryl."

Silas tried to keep his face blank, "Really might be kin to me, who were they with?"

Shane shrugged, "No one really, well Daryl the younger one had a woman named Carol and a kid with him."

Silas nodded, "The other one didn't have no one with him?"

Shane smirked, "I think he was fuckin' one of the women, but he was always all over the women, who could tell."

Silas nodded, "Come on let's do this."

They advanced inside, killing the army men that advanced on them. They got pinned down once, but Silas and his group got themselves out of it. When they cleared the base, he realized that Shane was missing. He walked over to the governor, "Governor, I think we have a problem, new guy ain't nowhere to be found."

The governor's face clouded over, "Well you know what to do Silas, if he has disobeyed, I want his head."

Silas nodded, a wicked grin coming to his face, "My pleasure."

Silas took Martinez and they finally found Shane, following the sound of muffled screams. Open the door to a supply closet they saw him there, his pants down around his ankles, a woman was pushed up against the wall. Shane smiled at them, "I wanted to keep this one, she has a little boy in the next room. Start my own little family."

Silas stepped forward and shot the woman point blank in the face. He looked at Shane, "Pull your damn pants up boy. Ya had orders from the governor, ya didn't follow them."

Shane pulled his pants up, "But I ….we were going to kill them! Why the fuck do you care what we did with them?"

Martinez disappeared and came back a second later after a gunshot sounded in the next room. He looked sick, "We follow orders, that's what we do."

Silas grinned, making Shane's blood go cold, "Yup boy, now come on I got a new position for ya, head of somethin' real important."

Shane smiled, too dumb and too damn crazy to realize he was being walked to his own death.

**-Wheat-**

Merle sighed watching Shelly hobble around the small kitchen, "Sit down, it ain't got to be a fuckin' four star meal. He's a jack ass."

Shelly nodded, "I know but you said to stay on his good side, that's what I'm trying to do. I saw the trucks come in an hour ago. Just let me do my part."

Merle sighed getting up he leaned against her, wrapping his arm around her, he kissed her neck, "I'm so sorry you're in this with me."

Shelly looked at him over her shoulder, "It's alright. We got each other's backs."

Just then the door opened and Silas smirked at the two of them, "Well don't stop on my account, wouldn't mind watching."

Merle huffed pushing away from Shelly, "Shut your mouth old man."

Silas punched Merle in the bad arm, "Watch your fuckin' mouth boy I brought ya into this world and I'll take ya out." Merle flinched back, rubbing his shoulder, his eyes cutting to Shelly who worked hard on closing off the fear in her face. When Silas turned to her, she smiled at him, "Is that heavenly smell roast deer?"

Shelly nodded, "Yes sir, I made biscuits too and a cherry cobbler."

Silas walked over close to her, his hand going to her ass, which made Merle growl. Silas smirked at him, kissing Shelly's cheek, "Oh sugar call me pa, your family now. I'll wash up."

Shelly choked down her tears, "I'll have it on the table when you get out."

Her hands shook as she set the plates on the table. Merle grabbed her wrist, "Settle down." She nodded, she could do this, she could make it through this if it meant they got away. She just had to wait three weeks for her leg to heal. That's all three weeks.

Silas came back out and smiled at them, sitting at the head of the table, "Well little lady this looks good enough to eat."

They filled their plates and started to eat. Silas looking at the two of them from time to time, "So how long ya been together again?"

Merle stopped eating and swallowed, "We met when I was in lock up with Daryl. Kept our relationship a secret, she use to come over to the male side with mail and shit. We hooked up there and when I got out the dead were raisin' so me and Daryl got her the fuck out of Atlanta."

Silas nodded, "When did ya get married?"

Shelly grabbed Merle's hand as he growled, smiling at Silas, "Well we got married by my uncle on the farm, he was a minister. My momma and daddy were old fashioned and didn't like us sleeping in the same bed if we weren't married."

Silas grunted, "I see and your brother how long did it take him to find Carol Ann?"

Merle froze looking up at his dad, "What?"

Silas was across the table, slamming Merle onto the ground, his steak knife at Merle's throat, "YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT BOY DIDN'T FIND HER AND THAT BASTARD OF A KID! I know shit boy, I've always known shit! Now don't ya lie to your pa! I'll crave ya the fuck up right here and fuck your wife on your corpse!"

Merle choked, "We found them by accident. HE didn't even know she was his till he saw the birth mark."

Silas pulled himself off Merle, Shelly went to him as he gasped for air. Silas shook his head smirking, "Your momma's god damn birth mark. So he's off with her ain't he? He ain't dead is he?"

Shelly moved so she was almost shielding Merle, "We don't know! We got separated at the farm. We think they made it but we don't know."

Silas nodded his head, looking at the mess that had become dinner, "Well let's finish this dinner. Then I'm gonna take my cobbler in my room and I best hear ya two fuckin' tonight or I'll have the governor reassign her to someone who knows what to do with a woman. Ya hear me boy?"

Merle stood up his fist clenching at his side, his face was hard like he wanted to murder his father right there. Shelly helped him to his chair, "Come on baby, finish your dinner, I worked real hard on it."

Merle sat down hard, his eyes never leaving his father. Silas smiled at Shelly, "This is a damn good dinner little lady, nice work."

**-Wheat-**

Shelly was in the bathroom when he came into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled the sling off. He didn't know what the hell to do. He didn't want to force her to have sex with him, but he saw the look in the old bastard's eye, he wanted her for himself. He had to keep her safe, he had too. He remembered what her momma had said she had already been hurt by a man before.

Shelly came out of the bathroom in one of his big tee shirts. She walked over kneeling in front of him; she started changing his bandage for him. The stump was finally healing up and looking better.

Merle touched her face with his hand, his voice was low, "Ya ain't got to do this sugar."

Shelly smiled at him, "It's alright Merle. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me right?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah, but he's gonna want to hear ya out there. He's gonna want to know that I'm fuckin' ya right and proper."

Shelly finished up his bandage, throwing away the old one; she came back between his legs and pulled the shirt off. There she stood with nothing on but a pair of purple lacy panties, "Ain't like we haven't done this before."

Merle nodded, standing up his hand ghosting up her back across her burn. She froze but he shook his head, "I got ya sugar, just ease into me. Let me take it all away from ya."

Shelly nodded as his lips came down on hers. The way his tongue glided against hers, made her moan fisting her hands in his soft curly short hair. He growled, picking her up, he spun them, letting her drop on the bed. He smirked as her as his mouth found her breast, licking and sucking her nipples into two hard peaks, he kissed down her stomach, licking the devil tattoo with his tongue. He moved to the waist band of her panties and she shivered when he dipped his tongue under the band. She arched her back as he pulled the panties from her body.

He stared at her glistening blonde core and growled as he fell to his knees pulling her to the edge of the bed. He licked and sucked on the inside of her legs. Her hands going to her breasts as his tongue pushed into her, licking and lapping at her warm cavern. He bit down on the lip making her moan loudly, he smirked, hoping the old fucker was getting a good show. He ran his tongue up to the little hard pearl at the top of her entrance. He wanted her to come undone let the whole damn hell like town of Woodbury know who the fuck she was with. He moved his tongue around, swirling a little, then he sucked her hard, pulling her clit through his teeth and then she came off the bed, screaming his name, her essence flooding his mouth.

He didn't stop, lapping at her, loving the taste of her under his tongue. Shelly lay on the bed, coming back down to earth. She opened her eyes and looked at the door; there with the door cracked open was Silas. He smirked as he shut the door.

Merle was on top of her now and she guided him into her, pulling him close, she sobbed into his neck, "He was watching."

Merle looked over at the door, his face twisted in anger, "I'll kill him!"

Shelly pulled him back down to her, kissing her face, "No, just finish, we have to make them think….I'm here with you Merle….I don't want him to hurt you….just come on….I'm ok."

Merle kissed her softly; he had never been so gentle with a woman before. He took his time, loving every inch of her, when they came, they came together.

When Shelly went into the bathroom to clean up. He checked the apartment and found his dad was nowhere to be seen. He went back into the bedroom and wedged a chair under the door knob. Shelly came in, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Three weeks and we can run for it."

Merle nodded, turning around he wrapped his arms around her, "I promise ain't nothin' gonna touch ya."

Shelly sighed, "Just don't leave me behind."

Merle closed his eyes, hoping that whatever he was starting to feel for her was enough to keep him from falling into the old ways his father used to control him. "I ain't leavin' ya."

**-Wheat-**

Silas knocked on the governor's door, with the small dog crate under his arm. The governor answered in a robe, "Silas, have you brought me a gift?"

Silas nodded, "Yes sir just as you wanted. A new fish for your collection."

The governor chuckled, "Excellent, follow me."

The governor led him to a room that he unlocked with a key, stepping into this room had always freaked out Silas, but he wasn't about to overstep with the governor. He was high on the totem pole and he planned on keeping it that way. He took the 'fish' from the dog crate and put it into one of the fish tanks that lined the walls of the governor's den.

The governor stood back and smiled, "Well he ain't so smug now is he?"

Silas Dixon stared at the walker head of Shane Walsh, "No sir he ain't." The two men laughed as Shane's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Yup the governor might be the devil, but that made Silas Dixon his bitch.

**REVIEW ME!**


	19. Tempers Flare

Chapter 19…..Tempers Flare

**Hi all! I'm sorry if I'm slow on answering reviews! I see them all! I promise to answer each one tonight! Sometimes it's hard with real life and writing but I'm trying! This will be my fourth installment of the day. I'm heading to bed! More from this one tomorrow!**

**I know you were all very happy that Shane found a nice home where he can be of use! You know me and my wicked deaths….LOL….The Governor and Silas…a scary combo I know. This chapter will jump between Merle and Shelly (Melly if you like) and our CARYL. So here we go! The tension is building….I'm a tease.**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl pulled himself from the truck for the hundredth time that night. The wind was starting to whip around them and everyone was cold. They were running low on food and Sophia had a cold which was worrying him. He was also worried about how thin Carol looked. They'd been on the road now for over a month. They hadn't seen any sign of Merle or Shelly and honestly being stuck in the truck with a whiny teenager wasn't helping him or Carol's mood.

Now Rick had them stopped at a small truck stop. That solved the gas issue, since all the vehicles were running low, but if the rain and wind started they needed someplace to hold up for the night dry and warm.

Rick waved to him and he looked at Carol, "Stay here."

She nodded, Sophia looked up at him and sneeze, he felt sick himself. Here was his family and he couldn't do a damn thing to help them right now. He felt like they were chasing their tails and it was pissing him off. He stalked toward the entrance behind Rick and Glenn, hoping that this might be the place.

Carol watched them go inside, he had been snapping all day. She knew it was because he was worried about Sophia. She had started running a fever a few hours before sun down. Carol tried to tell him it was just the flu, but he pulled over and made Hershel look at her. When Hershel said it was the flu, she had glared at Daryl. She knew it was just a matter of time before he got into it with someone, she just hoped it was her and not one of the others.

She watched movement in the truck stop and sighed looking back at Sophia, "It's fine baby, they're just checking it…."

A walker slammed against the side of the truck. Carol turned around and saw four more coming. She was pissed; they needed a place, for one damn night. It wasn't too much to ask. She slipped the small handgun that Daryl had given her in her waistband and grabbed her knife, "STAY HERE."

Sophia squealed as her mother got out of the truck. Maggie was already taking down two walkers that got to her. Carol advanced on the one that had hit the window. She rounded the back and saw five more. They were coming out of the woods, she growled, stabbing one in the eye and moving onto the next. She felt Maggie at her side as they finished off the small herd.

As she walked back toward the truck she was soaked from the rain. Daryl stood there glaring at her, he gestured with his arm at the walkers, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'? I go inside and the last thing I said was stay put! Did ya? FUCK NO! That would be too god damn easy! I'm sick of this shit! How can I…."

He got right up in her face screaming at her, Carol steeled her face her head cocking to the side, her voice was cold and firm, "You done?"

Daryl opened his mouth and closed it looking more like a fish than anything at that moment. He hadn't seen her this strong since that summer. Carol took a step toward him, narrowing her eyes, "I thank you for watching out for me, but I did what needed to be done. Now if you want to yell at me, we can do that in private away from Sophia and everyone else, but raise your voice to me again in front of our daughter and you'll see how good I am with a knife now. Please excuse me I want to help our daughter out of the truck."

Her voice never raised, her face was strong, but in her eyes he saw a fire that made him go hard. He shifted a little and looked over at Rick who was smirking, "She did what needed to be done." Daryl glared at him and Rick chuckled, "I think I'll see if Carl needs help."

Daryl huffed, "Ya best do that then."

Carol already had Sophia out of the truck and almost inside the truck stop. Daryl growled, grabbing up their small amount of things and followed them inside.

**-Wheat- (Woodbury)**

Shelly came in from her shift on the wall. After a month in Woodbury her air cast was off, but they were having trouble finding an out. Merle was getting pulled away more and more with Silas and she hated the changes she saw in him every night. They had sex almost every night to pacify Silas, after that first night, Merle always made sure the chair was under the door. But last night had been the worse.

Merle was silent through dinner afterward when she went into the room. He was sitting there smoking, he motioned to the chair and she shoved it under the door. He then motioned for her to come to him, which she did. Once she was standing in-between his legs, he buried his head in her stomach and sobbed. She held him, letting him get it out. She had no idea what the hell happened, but it was enough to cut through him like that. She had to admit she was scared.

So when she came in and saw Silas sitting in the living room with a bottle of whiskey already out she plastered on a smile, "Hey there pa, how was your day?"

Silas snickered, "Great. Just great. What's for dinner tonight?"

Shelly walked over to the cabinet and looked through it and pulled out some vegetables and then grabbed some deer steak from the small fridge. She smiled, "Deer steak alright?"

Silas nodded, watching her as she hurried around the kitchen trying to get dinner done. He couldn't believe Merle had landed himself a fine looking thing like her. She was tall, but not too tall. Athletic, he saw that the night he snuck a peek of them going at it and she had great tits. But her ass, damn that ass. He licked his lips and stood up adjusting himself. It was time to welcome little Shelly to the family.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. She pushed him away turning with to look at him, "Stop!"

Silas snickered, "Oh sugar it's alright, Merle and me we've shared before."

Shelly shook her head, "NO! Not with me, I'm his wife."

Silas leaned into her, "Are you really though little one." His hand inched to her breast squeezing it hard.

Shelly reacted, leg sweeping the old man, he went down like a ton of bricks. "YOU BITCH!"

Shelly went to run to try to get to the bedroom, when he kicked her in the ankle; she went down hitting her lip on the table. She tried to right herself but he was on her, he pushed her down getting on top of her smiling down at her, "Oh I love a good fight!"

Shelly got her knee just right and brought it up with everything she had nailing him right in the crotch. He doubled over whimpering in pain as she stood up. She glared down at him, "You stupid fucker! You touch me again and I'll kill you. I don't give a shit who YOU SAY you are. You're nothing more than a limped dick piece of shit."

She walked over to the counter forcing herself to breath. She heard Merle opening the door and she forced herself to smile when he stepped in. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

Merle looked down at his father rolling around on the ground and he looked at Shelly's busted lip. His face twisted with anger but she shook her head, smiling at him. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get supper on the table. SILAS, get off the floor, it's time to eat."

Silas pulled himself off the ground and sat down at his spot; Shelly grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and threw it down in his lap, hitting his crotch again. He groaned, but didn't say anything as he adjusted the ice bag. She patted his back hard, "Good talk Pa. I think we understand each other."

Silas didn't say a word through the meal; he just kept his head down. Shelly was sweet, talked about her day, pretending that nothing happened. Merle just watch the scene, not sure what the fuck he should do.

When Shelly got up to clean up the dishes, she gave each man a plate with cobbler on it. Silas looked at Merle, "You're wife, don't piss her off."

Merle barked out a laugh, Shelly winked at him, "Oh I could've told ya that."

**-Wheat-**

Daryl watched as Carol and Maggie tried to show Beth how to throw together something with what they found in the old kitchen of the truck stop. Honestly there was enough for them for a week and it was a good find. There were bottles of water and plenty of can goods, but watching the younger Greene girl try to cook was making him and Sophia laugh.

They had found pain reliever in the store side of the truck stop, so Sophia's fever had come down by a lot and she was having fun just sitting watching everyone. Carol had set up a little makeshift bed for them in a far corner and Sophia and Daryl were now watching the scene in the kitchen. Beth had burnt herself on the small blow torch they had found in the back several times.

Sophia leaned over snickering, "Please tell me we don't have to eat what she makes."

Daryl chuckled, pulling her into his side more, "Sorry kiddo, I think your mom and Maggie will make sure we can at least eat it."

Sophia laughed, "You know daddy, momma was really brave out there. She was just trying to help. I know you worry and get scared, but she just wants to help."

Daryl sighed, nodding his head, he kissed the top of her head, "I know, I'll talk to her."

Sophia smiled, "Good!"

After eating down the stew that the women but together, Sophia was out like a light. Daryl had gone to walk the outside of the perimeter. So Carol slipped into the bathroom after the other women were done. Maggie had found when they were cooking that the truck stop ran on a well, so they still had water.

So now Carol was stripped completely down and was standing there washing up. She had just pulled on a pair of new red cotton bikini panties, when the door cracked open,"Carol?"

Carol jumped a foot in the air, "Daryl?"

He snickered, "Can I come in?"

She pulled her shirt over her head, "Sure." She heard him come in behind her and she finished washing her face and hair, "It's nice to get clean again. I thought I'd never get the dirt off me. Do you want me to go get some clean clothes for you?"

Just as she said that, she felt him press naked into her, his hands ghosting down her arms, his lips kissing her neck, "Alright brought them in."

Carol moaned as he kissed down her shoulder, his hands going up under her shirt, cupping her breasts. He turned her around kissing her proper, his lips melting to hers, their tongues working against each other. They had been doing this for weeks, getting so close then something would come up. But now in the dark bathroom, he just wanted to feel her against him, it didn't matter if they finished. He ran his hands down to her ass and picked her up setting her on the counter.

They pulled away panting, Carol felt scared, she knew that her body wasn't what it was. Daryl cupped her face with his hands, "It's alright. We don't have to."

Carol leaned her forehead against his chest, she could see, even in the dark how hard he was. This just wasn't fair to either of them. She sat up and pulled her shirt off. Grabbing his hands, she put them on her breasts, her voice breaking, "They're not the same I know."

Daryl growled, he hated when she talked like that, "STOP IT!" He leaned in kissing her softly, he pulled away, "They're bigger, I kind of like it."

Carol gasped when his lips found her nipples, sucking one than the other, his tongue wrapping around them when he did. Carol pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him so hard she knew she tasted blood, but she didn't stop. She pushed him back, Daryl wasn't sure what he did, but then he felt his back hit the wall and she dropped to her knees, before he could stop her, she had her mouth around him.

Daryl leaned his head back, "Fuck baby, yeah…..Jesus….you're so damn good at that."

He felt her grin around him. Her tongue lapping at the back of his shaft as she swallowed him down. Her hand found his balls, squeezing and releasing them softly. She could feel his body start to shake, his balls tightened and he bit his lip as he came hard in her mouth, his hips bucking against her mouth.

As he came down, he groaned, even in the dark he could see her sit back on her knees wiping at her mouth. He growled, pulling her up he picked her up again, setting her down he fell to his knees. Carol tensed, "NO, it's fine Daryl…I'm fine."

Daryl snickered, kissing the inner part of her thigh, He stood up, kissing her softly, "Relax, breathe."

He kissed down her neck, to her breasts; her hips were rolling as he moved back to his knees. He pulled down her panties, surprised when she lifted her hips to let him pull them down. He kissed her thigh loving how she jerked. His mouth brushed against her auburn mound of hair, he kissed soft kisses down the slit. Carol was whimpering above him when he ran his tongue up the slit, she moaned, "Daryl….oh god Daryl."

He shoved his tongue into her core, lapping at her walls, tasting her as deep as he could. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, thrusting in and out of her as his lips wrapped around her clit. She was gasping for air as he licked and suckled at her. He wanted this to be good. He wanted to make her feel something, that he knew she hadn't in years.

Carol felt it building with each movement of his tongue against her, the way he curled and uncurled his fingers inside her. She felt the burning build in her lower belly and start to spread throughout her body. She twisted her fingers in his long hair, pulling him closer as he pulled her clit in-between his teeth and she screamed thrashing under his mouth. He smirked as the flood hit him from her deepest parts. He growled, lapping at her until she was building again. He stood up, his chest heaving his cock in his hand. "I don't want to if ya don't want to."

Carol moved to the edge of the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him into her. Daryl gritted his teeth as he started moving against her. He got about two thrust in, when the door opened and a flashlight hit them. Sophia screamed, "OH GOD!"

She dropped the flashlight, "I'm sorry, OH GOD! OH JESUS! I think I'm blind!"

Daryl's cock could've fallen off, he was mortified, he ran as fast as he could with his hand over his manhood into one of the stalls. Carol was scrambling to get her shirt on, "Sophia what's wrong?"

Sophia shook her head, "I have to go to the bathroom, were you having sex on the counter?"

Daryl's voice muttered from the stall, "Almost."

Carol hissed at him, "Stop!"

Daryl chuckled, "Sorry baby."

Sophia looked miserable and Carol felt terrible that she walked in on them. Not to mention he was barely in before she came in and caught them. Carol helped Sophia into a stall and heard Daryl sigh, she chuckled, "I'm going to get your daddy his clothes. I promise no funny business."

Sophia nodded, as her mother closed the stall door to give her privacy. Carol gathered his clean clothes and handed them over the door to him. "I'm going to get you a wash cloth and some soap."

Daryl chuckled, "Cold water isn't needed, our kid seeing my ass did the trick."

Sophia groaned, "I hope we find a place soon where you two will have 'alone time' because this isn't fun for me either! Oh shit…."

Carol's head snapped up as she pulled on her sweats, "SOPHIA! Language!"

Sophia let out a soft sob, "Momma, come here!"

Carol walked over and opened the stall door; Sophia looked up at her, whispering praying her dad didn't hear, "I started."

Carol's eyes went wide; Daryl stepped out of the stall he was hiding in, "She started what?"

Sophia closed her eyes, "Oh God I want to die; now daddy knows."

Daryl looked at Carol, "What does daddy know? Did Carl do this?" His chest was puffing up.

Carol sighed, "She started her period, did you bring your bow in?"

Daryl nodded; his heart beating fast, his little girl, the one he just found was having her time of the month. He wanted to die now, she had seen his bare ass, with him buried in her momma and now the kid had her period? He sagged against the stall door almost falling into the stall if Carol hadn't grabbed his belt loop on his pants, he was still shirtless.

Carol hissed at him, pulling him to her, "DON'T FREAK OUT! Now bust open that pad dispenser over there. Do you think you can do that?"

Daryl nodded, still not sure if he could form words. He picked up his bow and slammed it against the dispenser popping the lock. Carol moved him, grabbing a few pads. "Daryl finish cleaning up and breathe. Sophia honey, let me show you what you need to do. No one is upset. Daddy is just shocked, he's fine."

Daryl ran the wash cloth over his chest, trying to breathe like Carol said. His little girl, she couldn't…..what the hell was happening. For the first time in a month he was glad Merle wasn't around because he was sure the two of them would kill little Carl Grimes, just in case he was the reason.

The family finally came out of the bathroom and settled down for bed. Once Sophia was asleep Daryl pulled Carol close to him, "She gonna be alright?"

Carol smiled, putting her arm around Sophia, the three of them snuggled up, "She'll be fine daddy. You did good. I'm proud of you."

Daryl snickered, kissing her neck, which made her blush and moan a little, "Just for that or for before?"

Carol smirked, turning she kissed him, "Go to sleep Dixon, you're fishing."

He smiled into her hair, "Love ya woman."

Carol felt her heart skip a beat, as his arm tightened around her, "I love you too."

**-Wheat- (Woodbury)**

After the little episode with Silas, Merle told Shelly to get dressed in her best he was taking her out. Silas was still sulking when they walked out of the apartment. Shelly held his hand as they walked down the street, "Where are you taking me?"

Merle chuckled, "Well Rocky, I thought I'd take ya out. Maybe we could scope out some weaknesses in the fence, if ya still want to get out of here."

Shelly smirked, "Yes, I still want to leave. If we don't I might kill your father."

Merle squeezed her hand, "Oh please do."

He opened the door to the makeshift bar the governor's advance team used. As they walked in, Shelly saw people making out all over the place, some guys were playing pool in the corner. There was a jukebox and some couples were dancing.

Merle led her over to a corner booth, shoving her in he slid in next to her, he kissed her cheek, "What do you want sugar?"

Shelly rolled her eyes, "Gin, please!"

Merle kissed her quickly and got up heading over to the bar. Shelly looked around, seeing Vicki the governor's secretary get pulled up against a wall by Martinez. The two of them were kissing like they were trying out for some kind of seventies porn movie. Martinez undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled one breast from her bra. Shelly felt her face flush; she looked away as Merle sat down next to her.

Merle chuckled, "I see we get a show too."

He said it loud enough for Martinez to hear him; the man just flicked him off over his shoulder, his mouth too busy working on his woman. Shelly leaned into Merle, "Tell me they are together."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, they are. Anyone else touched her like that and he'd kill them. Just like me with you."

Shelly smirked, leaning in to kiss him, "Really you'd protect my honor?"

Merle growled low in his throat, "Hell yeah." Her hand went to his leg and he nodded over to Vicki and Martinez. Shelly felt the heat raise up her body as Shelly fell to her knees taking Martinez into her mouth. Merle's hand inched into her lap, pushing down her pants his fingers going into her core. Shelly's eyes went wide open, Merle leaned down whispering to her, "No one can see ya sugar, watch the show and let it go. Old Merle will take care of his girl." He licked her ear and she turned her head, kissing him with everything she had, panting into his mouth.

When she came against his hand, he chuckled, leaning his forehead against her shoulder, "Fuck that was hot. Shelly looked up to Martinez shoving his hand down Vicki's pants, the woman's face twisting with pleasure.

Shelly smirked, ducking underneath the table; she undid his pants and took him in her mouth. Merle leaned his head back against the booth and closed his eyes. He had a drink in his hand, a pretty woman wrapped around his cock and he was sure he had found heaven.

**Ok, I gave you a long update and smut! Lots of smut tonight! So show me some love! Come on girls! You can do it! Review me! Hugs Kaye**


	20. In the Shelter

Chapter 20….In the Shelter

**Well you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter and I'm even laughing about my new title, the Cockblock Queen, pretty funny! Shelly and Merle are very well mixed….you guys seem to enjoy them. I'm not sure what Shelly's fate will be in this story but if you keep enjoying her, she will live on. I have plans…such plans for this one. I'm busy today….like crazy busy but I'm working on getting this one out for you. I hope you like.**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl stood there staring at the prison that loomed in the horizon, "Ya want to take them to a prison?"

Rick grinned at him, it might have been the first real grin the man had in ages, "It has walls, they have to have a kitchen, stocked to take care of all the inmates. Hell we could have rooms!"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, ya mean cells, cages."

Rick shrugged, "Come on, the weather is going to get worse, we have Lori who is pregnant, two kids, Hershel, we need to think about these things."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but how do we talk the others into it?"

Rick smirked, "Leave it to me. We'll head in tomorrow clean the yard. Then we'll make a run for the inside. Two days time we'll be sleeping inside before the freezing rain hits."

Daryl nodded, he watched Rick walk away and he looked over at Sophia and Carol who were packing their things into the back of the truck. They had loaded down with everything they could find in the truck stop. It hadn't been till morning when they realized they were so close to the prison. Daryl stared at the thing. He and Merle had spent five years at the same fucking prison and now he was likely going back. He took a deep breath and headed in the direction of Rick.

Rick turned to him and Daryl sighed, "I know that prison, I was there for five years."

Rick looked shocked but he schooled his face quickly, "Oh, well great. Where should we start?"

Daryl sighed, "I'll draw ya a map. We should go in the south entrance, there was construction on the front and visitor center when they let me and Merle out right before shit got bad. Ya realize we've been doing a big damn circle this whole month. We're only twenty minutes out of Atlanta and if the dead start to vacate they're gonna come huntin' us down out here."

Rick nodded, "We can look for somewhere else after the winter, but for now I don't know what to do. The prison should have ammo right?"

Daryl nodded, "It's kept in a secure area, but they have an ammo room yeah. Big motor pool, I use to work in there. I'm sure we can figure it out make due."

Rick smiled, patting him on the back, "Carol and Sophia know about jail?"

Daryl shrugged, "I don't know. I ain't hiddin' it, just not sure what to say."

Rick sighed, "Don't say anything, if they ask them tell, but you didn't kill anyone, right?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, I was in for goin' along with Merle on a chop shop thing. Got caught takin' a car with him. My first offense, his too on that charge believe it or not. My daddy, he was an evil son of bitch and he made sure us boys were always close behind him. He ran the damn shop. I can only hope the piece of shit is dead. I'll do this for ya, help ya get the prison. My girls could use a good night's sleep."

Rick watched Daryl walk away, knowing the man was dreading telling Carol about being in prison. But he knew just watching the small family that Carol would still be there by his side. No matter what.

**-Wheat- (Woodbury)**

Merle stood there watching his father and the governor have their own little private chit chat. Merle fucking hated it here. He had done things in this past month that he would live with for the rest of his life. A few days before they had taken out an army unit, killing those men, well if it wasn't for Shelly he would've eat his own gun.

Shelly.

She surprised him, she was a wild cat and he knew he was starting to feel something for her besides the sex. She was soft and hard where she needed to be and she didn't take any shit from anyone. Not to mention she was bad ass as hell. He smirked a little as Martinez bumped his shoulder offering him a cigarette, the man smirked at him, "Enjoy the show last night?"

Merle snickered, "Me and my girl did. Damn, you and Vicki are nuts."

Martinez laughed, slapping him on the back, "Oh you have no idea. She's a handful, but I keep her happy so hey it's all good. She's the good part ya know?"

Merle nodded, taking a drag he looked at Martinez, keeping his voice low, "If ya could get out of here…"

Martinez didn't look at him, but he nodded, "Yeah, we'd go."

Merle sighed, waiting as Silas and the governor returned to the men. Silas smiled, "Alright boys we have a huntin' trip today. Two people from our own group left last night and they stole from us. The governor wants them caught and punished for what they did."

The governor smiled, "Now Mia is a good girl, she's expecting. But if you see Joe, well he needs to be taught NOT TO TAKE from me. But I want the girl and the baby. Alright head out!"

Merle looked at Martinez, the two men saying volumes with just their eyes, things in Woodbury were more fucked up then either man thought.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl sighed, getting into the truck. Carol smiled over at him, "What's going on?"

Daryl turned so he could see her and Sophia, "Rick wants to head to that prison in the distance. Fences, weapons, supplies, might be good for us for the winter, especially for Lori with the baby and all."

Carol nodded, her hands twisting in her lap, "A prison, is that safe?"

Daryl half chuckled, "What the fuck is safe anymore? Listen I need to tell ya somethin' before we go in there. I know ya ain't gonna like this…..I'm ashamed….hate tellin' ya….especially ya 'Phia."

Carol took his hand, knowing what he was going to say, she gave him a tight smile, "Tell us."

Daryl sighed, "Fuck, alright about six years ago, I got arrested stealin' a car with Merle. We were workin' for our pa who was runnin' a chop shop." Daryl looked at Sophia, "Daddy went to prison for five years, the one were goin' to."

Sophia looked at him for a minute and then she shocked him by grinning, "Daddy do ya think I can stay in your old cell! That would be so freaking cool!"

Carol smirked, "What were you worried about?"

Daryl shrugged, "Just sucks ya hooked up with a felon is all."

Carol chuckled, moving closer she kissed his cheek, "Stop worrying so much. We aren't going anywhere; now put this truck into drive so we don't get left behind."

Daryl shook his head, "Damn women of mine are crazier than shit."

Sophia chuckled, hugging him from the back seat, "Yup, just like you like us daddy."

**-Wheats-**

By the time they took the yard, they were exhausted. It had taken them more time than Rick thought to get to the prison. They camped just outside the fences that night, staying in their vehicles because of the number of walkers outside the fences. Sophia slept that night wedged between Daryl and Carol, the moans from the walkers inside the fence were terrifying to her so they sandwiched her in-between them to get her to sleep.

When time came to take the prison yard, Carol watched with her gun in her lap as Daryl, Rick, and Glenn cut the fence. Once it was cut she grabbed a hold of Sophia's hand and the two of them made a run for it. They ran right to Daryl, he waved them on his bow ready to take down any walkers that came near their group. Once inside they ran for the nearest tower.

By the time the yard was clear, Daryl watched as Carol and Sophia spun around grinning ear to ear. Rick stopped next to him, "Look at that. They're happier than I've seen them."

Daryl nodded, "Yup. Best get the cars inside."

With getting the small camp set up he hadn't talked to either of them all day. He was walking the bus, his eyes scanning the area, but he knew at all times where his girls were. He smirked when he saw Carol walking toward him with a bowl of food. He helped her up and smirked when she handed him the bowl, "You have to eat. Big day today and all."

Daryl started shoving the squirrel meat into his mouth, "Ya did real good today with that rifle."

Carol chuckled, "Almost killed Rick though."

Daryl snickered, "Yeah, but he was fine." He noticed she was rubbing her shoulder, "What's the matter?"

Carol just smiled at him, "Getting use to the kick back is all. It's just getting use to it."

Daryl finished his food and sucked the squirrel of his fingers; he motioned to her, "Come here."

She smirked as he started working the knots out of her shoulder; she looked over her shoulder at him, "Is this one of those massages?"

Daryl dropped his hands, huffing, "Pfft, all ya ever think about woman."

Carol smiled, "Can't help it, you do things to me Dixon."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Come on we best get back to that girl, I'll go down first."

Carol slapped his ass as he bent over, "Even better."

Daryl felt his cock go hard and he growled at her as his feet touched the ground. He reached up lowering her down. As he did, her body slid down his and he pushed her up against the back of the bus and growled as he kissed her. His tongue digging into her mouth, tasting the mix of the meal they had and something minty.

He pulled away from her panting, smirking at her, "Pretty romantic and the kid is all the way across the yard."

Carol moaned, her hand going to cup him through his pants, "Are you going to talk me to death or are you going to make me scream your name?"

Daryl's head snapped up, his cock was rock hard, his voice cracking, "Here?"

Carol smiled leaning in she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down softly. That did it, Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He worked on her pants, helping her get them down. He looked around and smiled as he kissed her deep, his hand working up the three layers of clothes she was wearing, this wasn't the most romantic place in the world, but fuck it all they'd waited too damn long as it was.

Carol braced herself on the undercarriage of the bus, as he unzipped his pants and pushed into her. Carol wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he filled her completely. Daryl gritted his teeth, she was so tight even after all these years, she was damn tight. He worked against her, his pelvis pushing against hers, his cock hardening with every motion. Carol leaned into his shoulder, biting into his shirt to keep down the noise.

Daryl didn't know why but it was like they never skipped a moment, it was she was there, just like she'd always been. He felt her hands moving under his shirt, rolling his nipples in-between her fingers. He hissed out loving the feel. A current of want shot up his spine and he growled into her mouth, "I ain't gonna last long."

Carol panted, "Ok." Her hand snaked between them, finding her clit. She started working herself up, not sure how she found him, how she deserved him here and now.

Daryl slapped at her hand, replacing her fingers with his. He increased his speed as she leaned back, her neck on display as her hands gripped the undercarriage. He ran his mouth up her neck, biting and kissing at the tender skin.

He felt her start to twitch around him and he thought he would die. Carol screamed out his name, he shoved her head into his shoulder, grunting to keep in his own scream when she bit into his shoulder. He pounded into her and finally as she was coming down, he came, sending her over the edge for the second time.

Standing there a mess of tangled limps, sweat dripping off them, steam rising off their bodies in the winter night. Daryl pulled away and smirked at her, kissing her softly, "Welcome home Carol Ann."

Carol smiled, kissing him, "Good to be home Dixon."

They quickly got themselves back to rights and walked hand and hand toward the fire. They could hear Beth singing and they stood there together listening as the girl finished up her song. Rick went over the plan of attack for the next day and they finally started to settle in for the night.

As Carol sat down next to Sophia on her bed roll, her daughter chuckled, "Momma ya got some grease on your neck. A LOT."

Daryl looked at her neck and smirked, "Ya do, what'cha been doin'?"

Carol turned bright red, wiping at her neck, "You know what Dixon?"

Daryl smirked lying down, his arms going around her as she settled in, "What do I know woman?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "You're lucky I love you."

Daryl chuckled, kissing her shoulder, "Yup I'm lucky."

Sophia sighed, "I don't even want to know. I best get my own cell tomorrow."

Daryl snuggled into Carol, his hand going to cup her breast under the blankets, "Oh don't worry little Dixon, you will. Oh yes you will."

**-Wheat-**

They had tortured that man, Joe was a big fucker over six foot five and it took a lot to bring him down. The governor had shoved Mia into one of his trucks and he and Silas took off toward Woodbury. Martinez had looked at Merle, they were supposed to keep the torture up for hours, but the two men couldn't do it. They shot the man in the head to stop his pain.

Sitting there, they both were silent, until Martinez looked at Merle, "If you're going to run, you should wait till after winter. Spring, Vicki and I will go with you. It's better if we go all together. You saw what happened to them."

Merle nodded, "What will he do with the girl?"

Martinez shook his head, "I don't know. Come on let's head back, it's late."

Merle didn't say a word when he got home. Shelly was lying down on the bed, she had pulled two nights straight on the wall and he knew she was exhausted. When he sat down on the bed, lightly touching her face, she stirred awake, "Hey." She sat up pulling her legs into her chest.

Merle leaned in and kissed her, "Hey, how was your night? Since the mother fucker?"

Shelly shook her head, "No, we need to talk."

Merle shook his head, "What's goin' on?"

Shelly's hands shook a little, "Remember that first time in the barn."

Merle nodded, "Yup what about it."

Shelly wiped at tears in her eyes, "We didn't use anything."

Merle stood up, "I thought ya were….."

Shelly choked out a sob, "I know, I was but they were old ones….I don't know…I saw the doc today I passed out on the wall."

Merle hissed at her, "Ya know what the fucker will do to a damn kid? Do ya have no sense in your damn head?"

Shelly straightened her back, staring at him, "I will go to Milton tomorrow and ask for single housing."

Merle growled at her, "NO! Ya ain't doin' shit! You're gonna keep your happy ass right where it is! Ya did this, got us…."

Silas came in the door, "WHOA, what is all the fuss about? Don't go upsettin' that girl, she's carryin' a Dixon. Saw the doc, she told me. Congrats there sugar tits. We're gonna have a little Dixon that needs trained up right."

Merle stared at Shelly and then Silas, he was scared shitless, if his dad got his hands on this kid well there wouldn't be nothing left of Shelly in that kid. Merle stalked toward the door, "We were just talkin' pa, best get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

Silas nodded, smiling at the two of them, "Don't worry about tomorrow. I already told the governor and he's so happy with ya's work and the fact that ya got Shelly here knocked up he gave ya the day off. Now the two of ya get some sleep. Enjoy your day off."

Merle closed the door, wedging the chair under the door knob. When he turned Shelly was crying into her knees. He groaned, walking over he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "It's alright, I'll figure it out. Figure out some way to get ya out. He ain't getting' this kid."

Shelly sobbed into his chest, " I know, I'm sorry."

Merle tightened his hold on her, he was getting them out, NOW.

**There you go! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Real life just kicked my ass a bit! They finally did it! In my heart they did do it behind that bus! LOL…Hey don't kill my dream! Alright. Now the prison and the prisoners are going to give us issues, not to mention now Merle and Shelly have an addition coming and they are looking to get out of Woodbury! REVIEW ME, Kaye**


	21. Eye on the Prize

Chapter 21….Eye on the Prize

**Well you guys know how I love to screw with the story line of the show….lol…took a few liberties…I hope you forgive me….enjoying myself with this one. I have almost updated every open story today…I'm so proud! Ok, here we go!**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl shook his head for the hundredth time, pointing at Rick, "She ain't goin' in with us." Carol just stood there watching everything play out, she knew when he was pissed and it wouldn't help her getting into the mix of things.

Rick sighed, "Daryl, we need her, one more person. Carol has proved herself with walkers."

Daryl shook his head, "NO, she is gonna march her happy ass over to the fence with Lori. I'm not havin' both my girl's parents go in there like this. She ain't ready." He grabbed Carol's elbow and walked her so she was standing next to Lori, "Look out for Lori and the others. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and stormed toward Sophia, "Stay near your momma, I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and started toward the yard with the others.

Sophia yelled out, "I love ya daddy, be careful."

He turned around smirking he nodded to her. When he turned to face the gate, he closed his eyes for a minute, he wasn't a praying man but he sure as hell didn't want to go in there and have something happen to his dumb ass and then have them alone.

Rick nodded to him and opened the gate. It was now or never. They formed a circle, moving through the yard as a unit. He focused on the task at hand, trying to clear his mind of his woman and his daughter who were working their asses off on the fences.

Carol just kept stabbing at the walkers, yelling as loud as she could, trying to get as many away from them as she could. She looked over at Lori, "DO YOU SEE THEM?"

Lori shook her head, "NO." Just as she said that, the heavens opened up, the cold freezing December rain and wind slamming into them.

Carol put her fingers through the fence and focused on the door they had disappeared into. It felt like hours, but then they came out, all of them, running through the yard which was now walker free, well expect for their bodies.

Daryl smiled as Sophia launched herself into her dad's arms, "I WAS SCARED!"

Daryl chuckled, "I'm fine kid. Go on with your mom. I'll bring the truck up and we can unload, Welcome home Sophia."

Sophia smirked blowing rain out her face, Daryl set her down, nodding to Carol, "Inside, I'll be right back."

Carol sighed; just glad they made it through this step. Now what the prison held for them, was anybody's guess.

**-Wheat- (Woodbury)**

Merle stood in the doorway of the bathroom; the sounds coming from the toilet were enough to turn anyone's stomach. Shelly had been at it for an hour now and he wasn't sure what to do. He might be a lot of things but Merle Dixon didn't do puke. "Yeah alright? Are ya dyin'? Should I get the doctor?"

Shelly flushed the toilet and glared at him, she looked awful, her face was sweaty and she was pale, "NO! But you did this to me, it's the least you could do if you wet a wash cloth or something for me."

Merle nodded, "Sure…sure sugar…anything else?"

Shelly shook her head, "NO!"

He wet the wash cloth and handed it to her; she snapped it out of his hand and wiped her face. Her face welled up with tears, "My momma should be here with me. She would know what to do. I want my momma."

Merle sighed, slipping down on the floor next to her, he put his arm around her, "I'm sorry sugar. I'm sure she'd know what to do….what should I do? Do ya need to lay with your feet up?"

Shelly turned her head slowly, "Why would I need to put my feet up?"

Merle shrugged, "Figured it might make the shit stay inside ya."

Shelly giggled, then it turned into a laugh, she leaned against his shoulder, "I love you, Jesus help me but I love you. You might be just the most precious man ever."

Merle huffed, "Ain't precious just wondered, no need to laugh at me."

Shelly sighed, "Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what I'd without you."

Merle nodded, giving her a little smile, the one that he only ever gave to her. He stood up and held his hand out helping her up. She walked into the bedroom and he stood there a minute, "Wait….did ya say ya loved me?"

Shelly just laughed from the bedroom. Merle groaned, muttering under his breath, "Damn woman is crazy…baby is suckin' all the smart out of her and sanity."

**-Wheat-**

Carol sighed as she sunk onto the bunk. Daryl was off with Rick, the two of them were locking up for the night. Daryl had already told Sophia that she had to share with them for the night just till they got the cells cleaned out and things were safer. Carol watched as her daughter crawled up on the top bunk and she heard her flop down, "You alright up there Sophia?"

Sophia smiled, "Yes, we're inside I'm in dry clothes and I'm lying on a bed. I'm perfect momma."

Carol yawned, "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

Sophia shook her head, "No, I think I'll eat tomorrow. Night momma, tell daddy night for me."

Carol stood up, she was still in her wet clothes, she knew she needed to change and gather more blankets for everyone. She stopped by Lori and Rick's cell. She sighed when she saw Carl had drug a mattress onto the floor for his dad. Lori looked up at her and gave her a sad smile, "I deserve it. It's alright Carol."

Carol sighed, "I'm so sorry Lori, maybe you two can work things out."

Lori shrugged, "I don't know. But we're fine. You need sleep too."

Carol nodded, "See you in the morning."

After gathering some more blankets she made her way to their cell, she could hear the men coming back and she knew Daryl was dead on his feet. She stripped down just as he pushed into the cell, he smirked at her, looking up at Sophia, "She asleep?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah she's out."

Daryl stared at her as she pulled out clean dry clothes. She hesitated a second before she pulled her panties down throwing them into the wet clothes pile. Daryl felt his cock stir, he knew she was tired, but damn they were safe and it might be nice to be with her without Sophia around and no danger coming at them. She pulled on dry panties and pants and he remembered, that they all had a long day ahead of them.

Carol turned smiling at him as she slipped into bed, "I'm going to sleep forever."

Daryl chuckled as he threw his wet shirt in the pile, Carol's eyes going wide she freaking loved to look at that man. As he pushed his pants down she propped up on an elbow smirking at him when his semi hard cock came out. Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at her and she got out of the bunk and stood at the door crooking a finger to him.

Daryl threw on clean dry pants and a shirt, padding out barefoot after her. She opened a small supply closet a few cells down from theirs, he went in after her smiling as he went to close to the door. Carol kissed him, "Leave it open a little so we can hear Sophia if she needs us."

Daryl grinned against her lips, "I got a smart woman."

Carol nodded, "Mmmmhmmm, I'm smart alright. Now make this quick Dixon before we got caught."

Just as his hand went up her shirt, Rick yanked open the door, "Oh man I'm sorry guys." He looked down at the ground, "I thought we missed a walker."

Carol giggled, taking Daryl's hand, "It's fine Rick, we'll just head to bed now."

Rick blushed, "Yeah, night you two."

Daryl glared at Rick as Carol drug him back to their cell. She slipped under the blanket and he followed, she leaned up kissing him, whispering in the dark, "At least we didn't get to far."

Daryl nodded, but she knew he was upset. She snaked her hand down the front of his pants and he moaned, she chuckled, kissing his lips, "Ssshh you'll wake up Sophia."

Daryl leaned in panting in her ear, "Well then stop yankin' on my dick!"

Carol smirked, mouthing 'NO' to him. He rolled his eyes back in his head as she worked his hard shaft up and down. Increasing the pressure of how tight she was gripping him. He gritted his teeth, nodding his head to her when he was close. Carol ducked under the covers, taking him in her mouth. As soon as he felt her wet hot mouth around his cock, he came hard, bucking up into her mouth. He thought he would stroke out from holding in the moans. When she crawled up him, she smirked at him, "Good night, I love you."

He smiled as he helped her set in beside him, he growled, kissing her, "I fuckin' love ya too."

**-Wheat- (Woodbury)**

Merle had fallen back with Shelly not long after the bathroom. When he woke to a pounding on the door. He pulled himself from the bed and went to the door, opening it he was shocked to see the governor standing there. "Well enjoying your day off I see Merle, do you mind if I come in?"

Merle shook his head, "No, please come in."

Shelly appeared at the door of their bedroom looking better than she did earlier, her hair was a mess and she was wearing her sleep shorts and a tee shirt, but Merle couldn't help but think she looked damn fine standing there. "Oh Governor, we weren't expecting you. What a nice surprise, can I offer you some coffee?"

The governor smiled, "Oh yes please. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Merle shook his head, "No sir, please do."

The governor sat down at the table looking around the apartment, "Shelly might I say you have done wonders with this apartment. I might have you decorate mine."

Shelly chuckled, "Well thank you sir, I do what I can."

She busied herself dishing up two plates of apple cobbler from the night before and getting both men coffee. She was getting ready to go into the bedroom when the governor stopped her, grabbing her wrist, his thumb tracing a pattern there that gave her the creeps, "Shelly I'd like to talk to you and Merle together if that's alright?"

Merle looked nervous but she sat down next to Merle, plastering a fake smile on her face. Her hand going in Merle's. The governor smiled at them, "Well babies are really important right now. Milton thinks that a cure to the walkers could be in the umbilical cords."

Shelly looked at him, "You mean like stem cells?"

The governor nodded, "I'm asking that every woman who delivers give us the umbilical cord from their birth. I was hoping you would agree."

Shelly felt like she was going to vomit again, but she smiled, squeezing Merle's hand, "Of course. No big deal after the baby comes."

The governor stood up and so did they, he smiled at them, "Excellent! Thank you, enjoy the rest of your day off you two. You deserve it."

Merle nodded, walking him out the door, when he was gone, Shelly ran into the bathroom throwing up. She looked over her shoulder at Merle, "You realize if we piss him off, they'll take the baby from me, they don't need the baby to come out full term. He can't take this baby."

Merle walked over and pulled her up against his chest, stroking her hair, "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to this kid. Now settle down, I got ya."

But even Merle didn't like the way the governor stared at her. He looked at her not like he was eyeing her up for sex; he was eyeing her up like you do a piece of fried chicken. They were leaving tomorrow no matter what he had to do.

**Ok, so there you go. The governor is reaching thinking that steam cells from the cord will turn the walkers back…..hope I don't get killed for that…don't worry he won't get any! LOL**


	22. Escaping

Chapter 22...Escaping

**Well…good afternoon my dears! I'm trying to update everything for you today! I'm on a roll, so now we go to this fic! Next I'm off to Summer Fire, but here is a little something for this one for you! Hope your weekends have been wonderful! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Wheat-**

Merle walked up to Martinez and Vicki's apartment door and knocked softly. Vicki answered her hair still a mess and in her pjs, "Hey Merle, Cesar is in the shower."

Merle nodded stepping into the apartment, "Can I wait for him?"

Vicki nodded, heading into the bedroom; he heard the bathroom door open and muffled voices. Cesar came out in a pair of jeans a few minutes later, "Hey brother what's up?"

Merle leaned against the counter, "Ya know about this stem cell thing?"

Cesar nodded, "Yeah I fuckin' knew, it's creepy as shit the stuff that Milton is doing. I heard about your old lady, congrats man."

Merle nodded, "Listen, I don't know what ya and Vicki want to do but we're goin'. I trust ya, so I thought I would offer ya to go with us. It ain't gonna be easy but we can't stay here. My pa is bat shit crazy, was since the day I was born and I ain't stayin' here."

Martinez leaned against the wall, sighing, "Come out Vicki I know you can hear us."

Vicki came out dressed, her face was pale, "I'm sorry Cesar."

Martinez sighed, crooking a finger to her, she walked over and leaned into his chest, "We'll go with you. When?"

Merle smirked, "Tonight, be ready after shift change, Vicki pack light girl."

Vicki nodded, "Ok." She looked at Cesar, "I'm scared."

Martinez smiled, brushing the hair from her face, "Don't worry chica, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. We'll be ready tonight, just don't leave us hanging."

Merle nodded, pushing off from the counter he left, his own gut twisting. Not only did he have his old lady and baby to worry about now he had to worry about finding the others. He just hoped his little brother and his family was out there safe somewhere.

**-Wheats-**

Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie got out of the truck and circled around the small grocery store, there weren't many walkers, but he wasn't going to go into the store half cocked and end up getting them all killed. When they finally got inside, they killed the six walkers that were shuffling around inside. Clearing off the shelves they took turns standing guard and loading the truck. They were almost done, Daryl and Glenn were getting the last of the bottle water they had found when Daryl heard a voice behind him that made his blood run cold, "Well look what we have here….boy ain't ya gonna give your daddy a hug?"

Daryl turned to see Silas Dixon and six armed men behind him. Maggie and Glenn froze behind him. Daryl stepped in front of them, "Pa, good to see ya still kickin'."

Silas snickered, "Oh son, I doubt that. So where's the little bitch and your bastard?"

Daryl's fists balled at his side, "Ain't no worry for ya. Now how about ya and your boys here lower your weapons?"

Silas shook his head, "Can't do that now can we? Need to keep your brother in line and the best way to do that is make sure I got ya real close to me. Now come on boy, you and your friends."

Daryl shook his head, "That ain't gonna happen." He swung his bow down and aimed at his father, "Move one more inch and I'll kill your sorry ass."

Silas chuckled as the governor stepped out of the shadows, "Now, now boys, let's not let a family issue screw up the real issues here. You and your group seem to be in my territory."

Daryl growled, "Who the fuck are you? If ya haven't noticed the Earth belongs to the dead now."

The governor chuckled, "Yeah, well me and my people are trying to change that. Now why don't we just put the weapons down and have a small chat here. I see you have women with you." Glenn pushed Maggie behind him and the governor laughed, "And Merle mentioned children, children are our future. We have tons of them back in Woodbury and I'm sure you're family will fit right in. We need a man of your skills Daryl. Silas has been bragging about how you can track and hunt and good with a bow, or was that just fatherly pride?"

Daryl growled, "Ain't nothin' in that man that's fatherly. Now me and mine are getting' in that truck and getting' the fuck out of here. I suggest ya go back to where ever the fuck ya came from!"

The governor took a step toward him and Daryl's finger hit the trigger on the bow, the arrow hit the governor right in the eye, but didn't go too far in. Maggie and Glenn scrambled as the governor's men were busy with him. Daryl jumped into the back and they high tailed it out of town. Glenn made sure to take side roads and stay hidden as they made their run for the prison.

Glenn finally looked up at Daryl in the rear view mirror, "Do you think they have Merle?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know, I just know that this shit is gonna blow back, my old man ain't gonna stop now till he's got my nuts in his hand."

Maggie turned to look at him, "You did what you had too, to save us."

Daryl nodded looking out the window; he just hoped he didn't bring down hell on them. They had just found the prison and they didn't need any more shit.

**-Wheats-**

Carol had been outside when they heard the moans of the walkers increase. She looked over and pulled on Rick's arm, there standing at the fence were two women. Rick and her ran toward the gate. Andrea smirked at them, "Miss me?"

Carol gasped, "Oh God, Andrea!"

They opened the gate and Andrea and a dark skinned woman with a wicked looking blade strapped to her back stepped inside. Carol pulled Andrea to her, "I'm so glad to see you."

Andrea smiled, hugging her back, "I wasn't sure you guys would let us in. We've been travelling for weeks looking for you. I'm so glad you're all safe."

Rick hugged Andrea shaking his head in disbelief, "How?"

Andrea put her arm around the other woman's waist, "She came out of nowhere and saved me. This is Michonne, Michonne, this is Carol and Rick."

The woman nodded to them, Rick stared at her, in her hand were two chains that led to walkers that had their arms and jaws removed. Rick smirked, "Friends of yours?"

Michonne huffed, "Camolfouge. You can walk right through the walkers and they don't notice."

Andrea nodded, "Yeah, it's like nothing I've ever seen."

Carol smiled, "Well come on the others will want to see you."

Rick chuckled, "We'll tie your….pets up in the maintence shed, don't need the kids to see them."

Michonne nodded stiffly and followed them up the gravel into the yard. Once they got her walkers into the shed and everyone else had greeted them they sat them down with a hot meal, everyone sharing what they had been through. Carol didn't miss the way that Andrea would reach for Michonne's hand from time to time. She smirked to herself; Andrea looked at Michonne like she looked at Daryl.

Just then Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn burst into the common room, "Rick we got a problem, need to talk to ya NOW."

Rick sighed following him to a quiet corner where Daryl told him everything that went down in town. Carol watched him and knew that something bad was going on. Rick sighed looking over at the group, he stepped forward, "They ran into some trouble in town. A man named the governor approached them with Daryl's father." Carol gasped, pulling Sophia into her side. Daryl walked over putting a calming hand on her back, "Daryl shot the governor, they don't know if he's dead or not, but there is a new threat. We need to double guard duty. Everyone will have turn, even the kids."

Lori shook her head, "NO! Carl's too young."

Rick growled, "Not for this he isn't. We're all doing it, even you. We have to protect what is ours. Does anyone have a problem with this?"

Everyone shook their heads no and a silence fell over the group. Carol looked at Daryl, "What did he say?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "He knew I had ya and Sophia. Said he had Merle. I know my brother; now that he's clean he wouldn't be anywhere near that bastard of his own free will. This shit is bad Carol Ann, it's bad." Daryl crouched down looking at Sophia, "Ya don't go NO WHERE without me or your momma, ya hear?"

Sophia nodded, "Yes daddy, I promise."

Daryl stood up his heart beating wild in his chest, he knew his pa would be coming and he was sure if that governor asshole was alive he was going to have to fight teeth and nail to keep his family. He pulled his arms around his girls and pulled them into his chest, hugging them. He'd kill anything that tried to take them from him.

**-Wheats-**

When the governor was brought back that day all hell broke loose in Woodbury. You would've thought the president had been shot, not some dumb ass who thought he was ruler of the world. Caesar grabbed Vicki and high tailed to Merle and Shelly's. When Merle opened the door he knew shit was bad, "Man it's our chance we got to go. The governor was shot in the eye by some fucker with an arrow."

Merle's head snapped back like he'd been slapped, "What? An arrow? What happened?"

Cesar shook his head, "I don't know, but everybody is gathered around the clinic, it's our chance."

Merle nodded looking at Shelly, "Come on girl, we ain't got all day."

Shelly sprung into action, her stomach twisting into knots as she grabbed the two small bags she had packed. Merle put his bayonet on the end of his metal stump that Milton had made him and he nodded to all of them, "Let's do this. First stop is the armory; we ain't goin' out there without weapons."

They made their way through the streets quietly to the armory, which had one time been an old pharmacy. Going in the back, one of the governor's men stood up, "What's going on?"

Cesar raised his gun and shot the man in the head; both Shelly and Vicki cringed but followed their men as they loaded down a bag with guns and ammo. Cesar handed his bag of supplies to Vicki, "Baby can you carry both our bags and I'll get the weapons?"

Vicki nodded taking his bag and putting it on her shoulder. Shelly was already weighed down knowing that Merle would need his hand free if they came across walkers or any more men. Merle shoved a loaded 9mm into the waistband of Shelly's pants. His hand ghosted over the little bump in her stomach, his voice was low, "Ya kill anythin' that threatens ya or the kid ya hear me?"

Shelly nodded, "I will, I swear."

He nodded grabbing his own bag of guns and ammo signaling to them to get a move on. Cesar and Merle popped a board out of the wall in a weak section, helping the women through; they had almost made the trees when Merle heard his father's voice cut through the air, "BOY DON'T MAKE ME KILL YA!"

Merle stepped in front of Shelly holding open his arms, "GO ON YA CRAZY FUCK! YA BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME MY WHOLE FUCKIN' LIFE!"

Silas growled, pulling the trigger. Shelly screamed knocking Merle out of the way, the bullet ripping through her left shoulder, Cesar fired at Silas as Merle scooped up Shelly. Vicki grabbed their bags and they ran into the woods for cover.

Silas stood there growling, "I'LL FIND YA BOY AND YOUR SLUT! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE DEAD!"

They ran for what seemed like hours, before Merle set her down. Blood was soaking through her sleeve of her shirt and she smirked at Merle, "Just trying to help you big man."

Merle growled, taking his bayonet he sliced up the sleeve to get a look at the wound. "Fuckin' crazy. Ya know that."

Shelly nodded her head, the pain was insane, she was sweating and pale, "Leave me and go. I'm slowing you down."

Merle grunted as he got in their bags and found an old tee shirt to tie around her shoulder, "That ain't fuckin' happening."

He scooped her up and they went on. Cesar whistled to him when he found a car on the highway with keys still in it. Merle got Shelly into the backseat as Cesar and Vicki filled the trunk with their things. A few minutes later they were heading down the road away from Woodbury. Cesar looked in the rearview mirror at them, "She's gonna be fine."

Merle shook his head, trying to get the bleeding to stop, "We need supplies, she ain't gonna make it if we don't."

Vicki nodded, "There's a small clinic in Bentonville if she can hold on."

Merle sighed, kissing the top of Shelly's head, "Ya hear that girl, just hold on, we're gonna get ya fixed up." He pulled Shelly into his side and closed his eyes; he could see the red hazy of rage when he did. He was gonna kill Silas for hurting his girl, oh yes he was.

**-Wheat-**

Carol let Sophia stay over with Carl and Lori that night. She had told Lori that she was going to go keep Daryl company in the guard tower and Lori just smiled giving her a knowing look. As Carol walked across the yard, she hugged her sweater to her, she hated this. She hated everything about this, Daryl was on edge, he needed a release and she knew he would probably push her away but she was going to try.

Opening the door to the guard tower, his head snapped up frowning at her, "What the fuck ya doin'? Ya need to be sleepin'."

Carol gave him a soft smile, "I thought you might like company. Sophia is with Lori and Carl, sound asleep."

Daryl relaxed a little as she walked up behind him and put her hand on his back, she felt him lean back into her touch, "I started a real pile of shit. Been tryin' to tell Rick we need to get the fuck out of the state, but he ain't wantin' to move queen Lori when the weather can turn on us."

Carol nodded, laying her head on his back, "It looks like snow."

Daryl huffed, "At least one hell of an ice storm. I don't envy any assholes out in this shit."

Carol stepped around him, running her fingers through his scruff, "Are you alright?"

Daryl closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch of her fingers for a second. He opened his eyes and nodded, "I'm fine woman. Best get yourself some sleep." He leaned down to kiss her softly and she moved in kissing him with everything she had. Her fingers lacing up into his hair, kissing him deeply.

Daryl pulled away and looked into her eyes where heavy lust stared him back, his voice cracked, "Carol…we can't….ya know….watch."

Carol nodded, running her hand down his neck gently, "I know, but you need this. I need this. I know how hard it was to stand up to Silas today. You came back for us and I want you to know how much I love you."

Daryl grunted as her hand slipped down the front of his pants, her finger tips ghosting over his hardening member, she leaned in kissing him, "Let me love you Daryl."

Daryl pulled her hand out of his pants, wrapping his arms around her; he took her down to the floor, hovering over her. She watched as he sat back on his knees, undoing the buttons on her shirt. She helped him struggling out of the sweater and shirt; he lifted her up, undoing her bra. He eased her back and she knew what he wanted. She slowly let the bra straps move down her arms and then she pulled it away. Watching his eyes in the candle light as he stared at her naked flesh. They hadn't done this yet, really enjoy each other, it was always fast and hard, but something in the way he ran his hand down her flesh she knew that tonight would be different.

Daryl stared at her, he didn't see the scars, he didn't see the changes that come from having a baby and getting older. He still saw the same damn woman he did back in that wheat field, laying out for him like he was the best thing in the world. He leaned down, his lips wrapping around her nipple, her back arched into his touch and she moaned. Daryl sat back, pushing off his vest and shirt; he lowered himself down her body, laying feather light kisses, loving the way her skin broke out in goose bumps under his lips. When he got to her waist band, he sat back. Carol kicked off her boots as he pulled down her pants with her panties. Then to her surprise he stood up, pushing his pants off and kicking off his own boots.

When he stood in front of her completely naked, her breath caught in her throat. He tugged on his cock, staring down at her, his eyes raking over her body, "Ya beautiful woman, ya know that?"

Carol blushed, reaching up toward him, "I'm cold, know a way to warm me up?"

Daryl snickered lowering himself onto her, his lips touching hers, "I got some ideas."

She wrapped her arms around him feeling the heat between them become charged when his hand snaked down to her clit. She panted into his mouth as he worked her up, grinning against her mouth, "Cum for me woman, cum on!"

Carol nodded her head, sweat pouring down her face as she mewled under him, her body twisting and tensing as the tidal wave of sensations hit her. She screamed out, her legs tensing and her juices flooding his hand. Before she could come down, he moved his hand and thrust into her. Carol gasped, her eyes going wide as he filled her completely.

Daryl adjusted and put her legs over his shoulders, getting a deeper dish to drink from as he pounded into her. Their naked bodies slapping against one and other, Carol was screaming out his name, moaning. Daryl started letting loose with animal like grunts. When they came, they both gasped to each other, screaming out for the other.

Daryl collapsed onto her, smirking into her chest, "Damn woman….best damn watch I've ever had."

Carol giggled, glad that she could make him feel better. She pulled him closer, her lips connecting with hers, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, "Only damn woman ever loved me and the only damn woman I ever loved."

They laid there, the ice storm picking up outside, the wind howling, but inside the two lovers had found the peace they had craved for years. They found it in each other's arms.

**THERE I gave you no cock block! You're welcome! REVIEW ME!**


	23. Together

Chapter 23….Together

**Well let's check back in on what is going on here shall we?**

**-Wheats-**

Silas Dixon was fuming as he and a few of the men followed the trail left by his half wit son and the rest of the traitors. He was pissed he had shot Shelly. First off he had kind of wanted the woman for his own and secondly the governor wanted that baby. He knew if he had killed her or the baby the governor would have his head on a pike in the front of the gates. He saw where it looked like they switched over to a car and he growled. He knew they had to find her medical attention so that was something he could go on. He turned the men around and headed back to Woodbury, he would go after them alone; it was time for his sons to learn a very valuable lesson.

**-Wheats-**

They worked on her for what seemed like hours. Shelly was in and out, thank God the clinic had been pretty much untouched, but Merle worried about the pain killers they were giving her, he didn't know what they would do to the baby.

After the bullet was out, Vicki and Martinez set up on the floor, snuggled into each other they fell asleep. Merle just kept vigil next to Shelly holding her hand; he didn't know what else to do. They needed to find Daryl, he was out here somewhere and there was safety in numbers. He could feel it.

He had started to doze off when he felt a hand on his cheek, his eyes snapped open and he could have cried when he looked into her blue eyes, her voice cracked, "Hey."

Merle huffed, "Hey yourself, how ya feelin'?"

Shelly smirked, "Like some asshole shot me."

Merle leaned down, kissing her softly, his chin trembling, his voice barely a whisper, "I thought I lost ya."

Shelly lifted her good arm and ran a hand through his hair, "Takes a lot more than that to kill me big man, you know that."

**-Wheats-**

Carol had been on guard now for over an hour, Daryl and Rick were taking care of a hole in the fence so she was left alone as she walked the guard platform. Her stomach twisting as she did. Silas Dixon, of all the people to live and thrive of course that cockroach had to be one of them. If he hadn't sent her away, she would've been with Daryl all those years. Ed would never have laid a hand on her, but instead she was terrorized every day for years, trapped in a hell she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes, willing the anger and pain away, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

She looked up to see movement coming down the road and she grabbed the binoculars. Looking through them she saw a car moving slowly toward them. She looked down to see Rick and Daryl just finishing the section of fence they were working on, she leaned over the railing, "WE GOT A CAR!"

Rick and Daryl heard her, both men's heads snapping up. They ran to the fence, while Carol ran inside to get the others.

Rick and Daryl stood at the gate watching as the car came to a stop. They could tell the people in the front seat weren't anyone they knew a Hispanic man and a woman, but the back door opened and out stepped Merle. He was covered in blood but seemed no worse for wear. He grinned like a wolf at them, "Well holy shit, baby brother I found your ass! Now open up, Shelly's hurt."

Daryl looked at Rick, then back to Merle, "Shelly's with ya?"

Merle nodded, "Yup, she sure as fuck is…now come on open up!"

Rick and Daryl opened the gate and they drove in. The others stood ready with weapons, but knew they wouldn't need them as soon as they saw Sophia run to her Uncle Merle. The man picked her up and hugged her fiercely, "Oh little peach ya been good?"

Sophia nodded, "I have! I can't believe you're here!"

Merle smiled putting her down, "Hold on little one, I'll hold ya in a second. I got to help Shelly."

Maggie, Beth, and Hershel all gathered around the side of the car as Merle lifted her out. Maggie gasped, "Oh Shelly we thought…."

Shelly was pale but she smiled, "Nothing can get me down. You know I'm tougher than that."

They followed them inside Merle settled Shelly down on a bunk so Hershel could check her wound. He stood there watching as her family fawned over her. He was worried, for the first time he was worried what was going to happen now that they found their families. Would she go back to not being with him? Would she tell them about the baby? But in true Shelly fashion she took care of any doubt in his mind.

Shelly looked up at Hershel taking Merle's hand in hers, "Uncle Hershel?"

Hershel looked at Shelly and then Merle, the couples hands were clasped together like nothing could break them, "Something you want to tell me?"

Shelly nodded, "Merle and me, well we got married and we're having a baby."

Merle heard Daryl choke on some water outside the cell that he had been drinking. Sophia squealed and then there was the sound of Carol pulling the two away from the cell.

Merle straightened up and nodded to Hershel, "I love her." Those words burned in his throat, he hadn't really said them to Shelly so it was foreign to say that, but it was true.

Hershel nodded, "Well alright then, let's check you and this little one out shall we?"

Shelly smiled so wide Merle was afraid it might crack her face. He was just glad that they were safe and sound. They had a lot of shit coming their way and he just hoped that he could Shelly and the baby through it.

**-Wheats-**

That night the two groups sat and shared stories. Martinez and Merle went into great detail about the governor and things that were happening in Woodbury. When they got to the part about Silas, Carol watch as the two brothers shared a look. She knew they had to kill Silas, but she also knew both men had tried for years to get their father to love them, but he didn't. She knew it would be hard for them.

As the night went on, Carol hustled Sophia toward her bed, she had sat on her Uncle Merle's lap most of the night, listening to him tell stories and she knew some of them weren't good for the kids to hear, so she tucked her in and Sophia stared at her a minute. Carol smiled, "Go ahead ask me."

Sophia sighed, "Why doesn't Grandpa Silas want me?"

From the door, Daryl cleared his throat, "Ain't that peaches. He ain't wantin' no one unless they can do somethin' for him. Promise me if ya see him, or anyone not from our group you'll run the other way."

Sophia nodded, "Alright daddy. I'm sorry about your pa."

Daryl nodded, his throat thick, "Ain't a thing little one, get some sleep." He leaned down kissing her forehead. Then he turned squeezing Carol's hand, "I'm takin' watch with Merle, send one of the others if ya need me."

Carol nodded squeezing his hand back, she sighed as she watched him leave. She knew things were going to get crazy and she just hoped her little family was together when it was over.

**-Wheats-**

Merle and Daryl stood on the observation platform looking out into the night. Neither of them said much, they had been like this most of their lives. Happy moments, good moments there wasn't much need for talk, it was the knowledge that your family was by your side that kept them going. Daryl sighed, "We're gonna have to kill him. If we want to keep our families safe."

Merle nodded, his eyes catching something near the tree line, "Yeah, we're gonna have too. But right now we need to get down to the tree line and see what the fuck that is."

They split up Merle going left while Daryl going right. They could hear a rustling in the bushes but they weren't sure what it was, so they came at it from both sides and were greeted with the smiling face of their father, "Boys."

**-Wheats-**

They drug Silas to the prison, he didn't fight them. He let them take him. When they got into the common room, they yelled for Rick and the others. Now Silas was locked up tight in Cellblock D.

Rick ran a hand over his face, "What are we going to do with him?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know. I have no clue, he's a crazy bastard and with him working with this governor fucker we need to keep him locked up."

Merle nodded, "He might be able to tell us more about what the fine governor has planned."

Carol shook his head, "But you and Martinez worked in his inner circle, why can't you tell us over him."

Merle sighed, "We didn't know it all mousy."

Martinez stepped forward, "Merle's right there was shit we didn't know, Silas is like his right hand man."

Shelly shook her head, "NO, he needs to die."

To Daryl's surprise Carol nodded her head, "He does, I agree with Shelly. He'll destroy everything!"

Daryl stalked over to her, "Ya want us to just kill him? We could get shit out of him. We can't do this, we need to question him! Jesus Christ woman what the hell is wrong with ya?"

Carol took a step back, Daryl's chest was heaving he was good and pissed off and for a second, just a second she flinched, but he saw it. He went to reach out for her but she shook her head and walked out of the common room. He raked his hands through his hair staring at Merle. They both knew what needed done, but they were struggling with it, he was after all their dad.

**-Wheats-**

Silas smiled when he heard footsteps appear, but the person that stepped in front of the cell shocked him, "Well if it isn't little old Carol Ann, looking rough honey, not the same fresh faced girl that came crying to my door all those years ago. Ed ride you hard and put ya away wet?"

Carol chuckled, "Oh Silas, I see you're ever the charmer."

Silas smirked against himself on the bunk, "Well you're not as pretty as Merle's woman, but why don't ya come in here and ride me girl?"

Carol pulled her handgun from the back of her pants. Silas sat up, growling at her, "Ya ain't got the guts missy!"

Carol stared at him, raising the handgun, "This one is for me, turning me away that day and sentencing me to years of hell with Ed." She fired hitting him in leg, he screamed out. "This one is for your granddaughter, for missing out on years with her father." The next shot hit him in the side. "This one is for Merle, a man who is good besides the fact you tried to keep him down." The next shot hit his arm. She cocked the gun up looking at him withering in pain, she could hear the others coming, "And this one is for Daryl for every sick twisted thing you did to him."

Silas held up his hand begging for his life, but it was too late, Carol was done with being weak and she wouldn't let Daryl go through any more torture at the hands of this man. She pulled the trigger; the bullet went through his hand and then straight through the center of his hand. She didn't even realize she was crying, until she felt Daryl's hand go over the gun.

He stared at the scene in front of him, Carol; his sweet Carol had just killed his father.

**Ok, review me!**


	24. For My Family

Chapter 24…For My Family

**Greetings all! This will be my last update for this one for the weekend. It's not that long I know but I wanted to leave you guys with something! I'm sending you hugs and hope your weekend is rocking! Kaye**

**-Wheat-**

Carol didn't flinch as Daryl took the gun from her; she stared down at Silas as he rolled around on the ground, "THAT BITCH SHOOT ME!"

Merle opened the cell, and looked at his father, his hand was a bloody mess, the shot to the shoulder had gone right through, the one to his head and leg were grazes, "He'll live." He stood up and looked over at Daryl, who was still trying to get Carol to response to him.

Daryl clicked his fingers in front of her face, "Carol! CAROL ANN!"

She looked at him, her face filling with emotion, "I couldn't."

Daryl cupped her face in his hands, "You couldn't what?"

Carol shook her head, "I couldn't let him take my family again."

Daryl sighed, pulling her into his chest. Silas chuckled from behind them, "Oh come on now boy, ya let your woman do the fightin' for ya. Damn pussy! Always was a damn pussy! Should've beat ya harder!"

Merle glared down at him, stepping on his shoulder making Silas scream out in pain, "Ya best shout your fuckin' mouth or I'll finish what she started." Silas looked up at his son and knew he meant business. He nodded his head.

Daryl pushed past the others leading Carol out of the cellblock, he pulled her close, "It's alright, just settle down now."

Carol finally broke, her sobs filling the air as he walked her toward their cellblock. Daryl could hear Silas laughing and he wanted to go back and finish what she started, but right now he had to tend to her.

When they got into the cellblock, Sophia and Carl ran up to them with Hershel. Daryl motioned with his head toward the other cellblock, "Hershel can ya take your bag and go see to my dumbass pa."

Hershel nodded, "Kids stay with Daryl."

Sophia was already walking along side her mom, "Momma are you alright?"

Carol nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Daryl looked at Carl, "Take Sophia and get Carol some water. Go on now."

Carl nodded grabbing Sophia's hand he took her to search for a bottle of water, while Daryl led her into their cell. He sat her down and knelt in front of her, "Are ya alright?"

Carol shrugged, her chin starting to tremble, "I'm sorry, Rick will probably kick us out because of what I did…I just…he was going to hurt us again. I just knew it!"

Daryl groaned, pulling her to him, he sat down on the hard floor, holding her rocking her back and forth, "If he tells us to go then we go, we'll get the fuck far away and not come back. Now just settle down woman, it's alright."

Sophia and Carl stood there watching the two adults; Carl grabbed Sophia's hand and squeezed it, both kids scared as hell. Daryl looked up at them and his heart skipped a beat, how the hell would he keep them safe if Rick kicked them out?

**-Wheat-**

Merle paced in front of his father's cell as Hershel looked him over, Merle was pissed. He could already hear Rick and Glenn were already talking about if they should let them stay. Shelly was standing near him and she reached out grabbing his hand she stopped him, "It's gonna be fine, we'll be fine."

Merle huffed, "I don't know why everybody has to be in our business." He marched over getting into Rick's face, "This is a family matter!"

Rick sighed, "Merle, we can't have Carol going off and shooting people! I have to keep the group safe!"

Merle shook his head, "Pfft, ya want to keep the group safe? Throw this fucker to the WALKERS!"

Silas snickered from his cell, "That a boy! Ya tell them!"

Rick growled, "SHUT UP!" He turned back to Merle, "I have to know that Carol isn't going to go off and shot anyone else."

Merle squared his jaw, "Ya don't know the shit this fucker has done, ya don't know."

Rick sighed, "Then tell me!"

Merle turned around and yanked up the back of his shirt, he looked over his shoulder, gritting his teeth, "How about I show ya!"

The group fell silent as they looked at the scarred back of the oldest Dixon brother. Rick hung his head, "You're right he's your father, your call."

Merle pushed his shirt down and nodded, he walked over to the cell and leaned against the bars, glaring in at his father, he wasn't going to let Daryl do it, but he knew Silas had to die, one way or another that bastard had seen his last day.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl lifted Carol into the bunk and covered her up; Hershel had come back from patching up his asshole father and offered her a sedative. She didn't want to take it, but Daryl had talked her into it. Once he knew she was out, he ordered Sophia to stay with her mother and let anyone know if she needed anything.

Daryl walked into the common room and the talking stopped, he stared at them, "I know this wasn't right, but ya don't know what he's done."

Rick held up his hand, "It's alright Daryl, Merle told us some. But we need to talk to him; do you think you and Merle can do that?"

Merle nodded getting up from the table he had been sitting with Shelly at, "Yeah we can. Have Glenn and Hershel stay with the kids and women, they ain't gonna want to be there."

Rick swallowed hard, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Twenty minutes later, Rick was bent over Silas. The amount of abuse the two Dixon brothers had pounded into him was insane and the man was still alive. Rick wondered if he was just too damn evil to die. Rick sighed, "What kind of weapons does he have?"

Silas smirked, he was missing teeth and both of his eyes were swelling shut, "Fuck off, I'm going to get out of here. My boys, they can't kill me. If that dumb bitch was good for somethin' she would've killed me right."

Daryl shoved his fingers into the bullet wound in Silas' shoulder, making the man scream. Once Daryl stopped Silas chuckled, "That's my boy, inflicting pain like that…gonna do that to your girl someday."

Daryl's head snapped up and he looked at Merle who shook his head. Silas chuckled looking over in his direction, "Same goes for ya boy, both of ya will beat them. Those women and the kids, ain't good for nothin' that's what Dixons are, we're animals!"

Rick punched him; he couldn't take the taunting that the bastard was doing, "TELL US ABOUT THE WEAPONS!"

Silas grinned, "He's comin' for ya and he's gonna kill ya all."

**-Wheat-**

They left Silas in the cell and walked back to the common room. The three of them were exhausted, not sure what to do with him. Rick knew he had to die, but it was weighing on him. He had been a cop before the world went to hell and the thought of killing someone made him sick.

Daryl sighed, "We're not gonna get nothin' from him. We need to just kill him."

Merle nodded, "Yeah he ain't talkin', we need to pick up someone else, maybe Strumpet we could probably break him."

Rick groaned, "Let's table this for tonight; I put Martinez and Vicki on watch. We all need sleep and Daryl I know Carol will need you."

Daryl nodded shifting uneasy on his feet, "Should we be packin'?"

Rick shook his head, "I understand what she did and for what it's worth I'm glad she didn't kill him. I know that Carol's a good woman and killing him would have stuck with her, changed her for the worse. Good night."

Merle and Daryl watched Rick leave and they looked at each other. Merle nodded toward the cellblock, "Go on and take care of your family. I'm gonna get a drink and hit it too."

Daryl sighed walking out of the room. Merle checked his gun and walked back to cellblock D. He stood there watching as Silas' head bobbed, the man was falling asleep. Merle yanked him up onto his feet. Silas groaned, "Damn boy, what the hell ya doin' now?"

Merle looked at his father, "Lettin' ya go pa, ya know I can't let ya suffer like this."

Silas grinned, "That's my boy, I always knew ya was my favorite."

Merle walked him outside in the yard, his heart pounding as he walked him toward the outside entrance to the tombs; he knew it was filled with walkers. As they got closer to the door Merle looked at his father, "You were the worse fuckin' pa there ever was."

Silas huffed, "I made ya boys so ya'd thrive here. You're gonna be kings."

Merle snickered as he opened the door and led his father down into the tombs. When he heard the moans, Silas stiffened, "NO, YOU CAN'T."

The walkers came around the corner and Merle grinned at him, pulling him close, "I should've done this years ago and saved that boy the shit ya gave him. I hope ya burn in hell asshole."

Merle pushed Silas into the arms of the walkers; he felt tears biting at his eyes as he listened to his father get ripped apart. He couldn't watch, he looked away. He knew this was the only way to keep their families safe, Shelly, their baby, Carol, Sophia, and Daryl. Jesus he had left Daryl to deal with that son of a bitch alone and the boy had more scars than he did, not to mention he was pretty damn sure their pa had done some of the same shit to Daryl as he had Merle. Yeah death by walkers was too damn good for the likes of Silas Dixon, but at least Daryl and Merle were finally free.

**REVIEW ME! Hope you liked his death! Poor Merle…don't worry Shelly will give him a hug! **


	25. Unraveling

Chapter 25….Unraveling

**Well sorry it's been so long for an update! But I'm back. Let's see where we can go with this one. Just a little update to get my feet wet. Hope your day is going great! Kaye**

**-Wheat-**

Shelly found him in the common room; he was scrubbing the walker blood from his arms. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you ok?"

Merle hung his head, the tears were streaming now, his voice hoarse and worn, "I left him, I left Daryl with that sick bastard. I had to get away. I couldn't…..I just couldn't have him getitn' ahold of our kid or 'Phia…I had to do it."

Shelly sighed, pulling him closer, she kissed the back of his neck, "I know baby, it's alright. I know."

Daryl cleared his throat; Merle looked up and saw his brother leaning against the door to the common room. Daryl sighed, "Ain't your fault what he did. He did the same to ya; ya did the best ya could."

Merle wiped at his face, "Ain't make it right. I'm fuckin' sorry. I fixed it; he's deader than shit right now, walkers in tombs ripped him apart."

Daryl sighed, "Alright. Don't lose no sleep over it, he's gone. Ya protected our family."

Merle nodded, having a hard time looking into his brother's eyes. Daryl walked across the room and pulled him into him, hugging him, "I love ya brother."

Merle let a sob rip from his throat, "I love ya too boy."

Shelly stood there watching the two men and knew that this was going to haunt them both, especially Merle. She just hoped that she would be able to help him through the hell that was coming.

**-Wheat-**

Two days later Carol sat on the bunk watching as he packed up. She hugged herself sighing, "You can't do this. Going in there and facing him full on is madness!"

Daryl sighed; they had this fight for last few hours and neither one of them was going to come out a winner. "Woman, we ain't got time for this shit. Now ya know I have to do this. I'm not havin' him come in here and hurt ya or Sophia!"

Carol wiped at her tears and nodded, "I'll go pack your supplies from the kitchen."

Daryl sighed watching her leave, he hadn't seen her this upset in a long time. Sophia appeared at the door, her face was set hard, she looked like a Dixon standing there, "What happens to us if you don't make it back daddy?"

Daryl groaned, sitting down on the bunk, he motioned for her. Sophia came to him, letting him hug her, "I'm coming back. You just need to remember that nothing can keep me from you and your momma. I promise when I get back we'll find a good place; someplace ya can run and feel at home at. Alright?"

Sophia nodded, "I'm gonna go help momma. See you outside daddy."

Daryl stood up finishing packing his stuff. They were going to war, but they were taking the war to the governor. This way it might save lives, at least his family would be safe under lock and key at the prison. He just hoped they were doing the right thing.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, TDog, and Merle stood in the tree line watching Woodbury. There was hardly any movement on the wall; it seemed quiet, too quiet. Merle nodded toward a weakness in the fence and they all headed toward it. Once inside they slipped around to the back of the community. Merle felt fear grip him, "The trucks are gone."

Daryl looked at him, "What? What the fuck does that have to do anything?"

Merle shook his head, "We gotta go back, he's takin' them today. WE GOT TO MOVE!"

The men doubled back through the fence, running as fast as they could. Each one knowing what they could lose if the governor was making a run on the prison.

**-Wheat-**

Carol loved the sun, even with the fall giving way to winter, she loved being outside. She pinned up another shirt on the clothes line and smiled as Carl and Sophia kicked an old basketball that Glenn had found for them. Everyone was outside trying to enjoy the last of the good weather.

It started as a low rumble and the cracking of trees. Carol moved around the clothes and stared at the tree line and then she saw the first of the tanks roll up to the fence. She yelled to Hershel, "WE NEED TO GO! NOW!"

Hershel nodded, gathering everyone up. Michonne and Andrea helped them get the kids into the cars. Carol, Shelly, Carl, and Sophia were packed into Daryl's truck. While the Greenes were packed into Glenn's car. Carol threw the truck into drive, she stopped for Shelly to open the gate, they went as fast as they could down the gravel drive picking up speed as the first tank fired at the prison. The kids screamed at the explosion. Carol rammed the gate, making way for Hershel to get his family safely out behind her. Then they were cut off by two hummers parked across the road.

Carol drove the truck off the road, hoping that the Hershel could keep up with her. There were explosions all around and gunfire. Carol turned to Shelly, "GET DOWN ALL OF YOU!"

Carl threw himself on top of Sophia, covering her. One of the governor's men shot the windshield and Carol felt a spray of glass cover her. She kept going, hoping they could get away. There had to be a way. She drove them through the grass, working her way back onto the road. Luckily Hershel was still right behind them. The two hummers that had been blocking the road, had now fallen in behind them. Carol hoped that they would run right into Daryl and the others. It really was the only way they would survive this.

As she turned on the road that she knew they had taken, she had to swerve into a ditch to avoid hitting Rick whose car was coming at them.

Daryl cussed when he saw them; he jumped out of the car and ran toward the truck which was now lying in the ditch. Hershel pulled his car behind theirs, "Tanks! They had tanks, we had to run, we left everything and ran!"

Rick looked over to see Daryl helping Carol, Shelly, and the kids out of the truck. Once they were safe and behind Rick's car, they stood there waiting as the two hummers came around the corner they all opened fire. Carol held Carl and Sophia to her chest closing her eyes and hoping that they would survive this.

The men in the hummers turned and made their way back toward the prison. Rick and Daryl stood there watching in the distance as big columns of smoke rose into the air, their safe haven was gone, the governor had rained hell down on them and taken away their safe place for their families.

Rick sighed, "We have to move. Get everyone into the vehicles."

Daryl pushed Carol into Rick's car with the kids. He and Merle hopped in with Andrea and Michonne. Merle looked at him, "I told ya, this is gonna get bloody before it's over."

Daryl nodded, "I'm gonna kill that fucker."

**-Wheat-**

That night they found an old garage to hold up in. Daryl watched as Carol limped around making sure the small amount of food they found was handed out. He walked over and took her elbow softly moving her toward the small nest of blankets they had found, "Sit. Now let me look at your ankle."

She knew better than to protest, she sat down and winced as he pulled her boot off. The ankle was broken, he could tell by the angle, "FUCK CAROL! Ya been walkin' on this shit."

Her eyes filled with tears but she fought them back, "I'm fine. We have to keep moving."

Daryl shook his head, "HERSHEL!"

Hershel came over and frowned, "Oh Carol, that's broken." The kind old doctor knelt down in front of her and felt the ankle, "I think it's dislocated, I need to pop it back into place and we need something to keep it stable. You're off this for a while young lady."

Daryl stood there holding her hand as Hershel popped the ankle back in place. Carol bit down on the tee shirt that Shelly gave her and tears rolled down her face. Hershel sighed looking at Daryl, "We need to get something to keep this ankle secure."

Daryl nodded, he motioned to Merle and the two went out to the truck, Rick hot on their trail, "It's gettin' dark and we don't know if they followed us or not."

Daryl nodded, "We'll be right back, ain't leavin' her in pain like that. We'll be right back. Try to pick up some more water and supplies. Just keep them safe."

Rick sighed knowing there was no stopping the two men. He stood there and watched them go. Hoping that they would be back safe.

Three hours later when they pulled up to the garage they both felt sick. They both jumped out of the truck and ran into the garage. There lying on the ground was Hershel and TDog both had been shot through the head. The others were gone. Daryl shook his head looking at Merle, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

Merle sighed, his hands on his hips, "Woodbury."

Then they heard a soft whimpering. Daryl half climbed up the side of the garage to look in the small loft. There pushed together were Carl and Sophia. Sophia saw him and screamed, "DADDY!"

She moved into his arms and he lowered them both down hugging her kissing her face, "Let me look at ya 'Phia. Jesus what happened?"

Sophia just sobbed as he pressed her into his chest. Merle helped Carl down; he looked worse for wear too, "They came. Carol and Shelly shoved us up here when they over took my dad and Glenn. It was awful. The governor…he …..he was really happy that he found Carol and Shelly. Said he was going to take his time with them."

Merle looked at Daryl, both men saying what they wouldn't dare say in front of the kids, this fucker was going down and hard.

**So the governor has the girls and the rest of the group. More soon! REVIEW ME! **


	26. Unbreakable

Chapter 26…..Unbreakable

**Well, sorry this took so long to get updated. Real life is kicking this girl's rear right now. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. I promise I will update tomorrow too. It's in the cards, I have the time. Don't worry; you know I always give you a happy ending. A side note, Carol isn't going to get raped and Shelly won't lose the baby, because I know those PMs are coming. But this is dark and you've been warned. When I do dark stuff I just kind of skim over that part, but you've been warned. But this might take a few chapters to get the evil governor dead in the water…teehee…here we go.**

**-Wheat-**

They say that once your spirit has been broken you are able to rebuild your mind. Make a safe place in your own head that lets you deal with any agony that the world can throw at you. That was what Carol was doing as she sat tied to the chair in the governor's little torture chamber. She didn't know where the others were, Martinez was chained to the wall, the man having been beat almost to death. Vicki lay on the ground in the corner; Martinez had asked her several times if Vicki was still breathing. From what Carol could see she was.

But then the door opened again and the governor trained his one beady eye on her, cocking his head to the side. He walked in and Martinez started thrashing against the wall, "Leave her alone."

The governor snapped his fingers, motioning to one of his men, "Gag him, I need to talk to Mrs. Dixon without INTREPUTIONS." The soldier shoved a dirty rag into Martinez's mouth and smirked as he stepped back.

The governor pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Carol, "So Mrs. Dixon, where is Merle and Daryl Dixon?"

Carol shook her head, "I don't know who they are."

The governor smirked, leaning back in his chair, "Oh come now Mrs. Dixon, we know all about your little group. The pretty blonde, what is her name, BETH! She broke after I threatened to let Farrell here rape her. So why don't we just skip all the silliness and you tell me where your husband is."

Carol steeled her face, "He's dead, with my girl. He, Merle, and Sophia were lost at the prison when the walkers attacked us."

The governor leaned forward, grabbing Carol's chair he pulled her closer. Leaning in he ran his nose up the side of her face, "My oh my you smell good. Bet a woman like yourself can take a lot of pain Mrs. Dixon." Martinez thrashed, swearing in Spanish under his gag.

Carol smirked leaning in closer to the governor, "Why don't you see for yourself? Or are you too pussy to get your hands dirty."

The governor smirked, "Oh got a mouth on you. I think we might have to use the special room on you. Give us some alone time to play, not good to play in front of an audience." The governor snapped his fingers, "Farrell, take her to the play room and tie her up good."

Farrell nodded, "The chair or the chains?"

The governor smiled at Carol, "Why the chair and strip her down, I want her ready when I get there."

Carol fought hard as they pulled her down the long hallway. Martinez howled under the gag, but once she was out of the room, she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and she closed her eyes. She prayed hard, they had to find them, Daryl had brought her out of hell once before and she knew he would do it again.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl and Merle pulled up near Woodbury where Merle, Martinez, Shelly, and Vicki had escaped. Daryl nodded to Carl, "Need to talk with ya a minute."

Carl nodded, Sophia looking at her dad, "Why can't you talk here?"

Daryl smiled at her, "It's fine peaches, just need to give Carl some instructions. Stay here with Uncle Merle."

Sophia nodded slowly as Carl and Daryl got out of the truck and went around to the bed. He and Merle had talked about this at great length the night before when the kids were asleep. Daryl sighed, pulling out the gun bag he pulled out two handguns, a shotgun and the ammo for them. He looked at Carl, "If we ain't back by daylight I want ya to take the truck and get her out of here. I marked on this map a place to take her, there's a cabin there. Use to me and Merle's granddad's it's safe just stay inside. I know your dad's been workin' with ya on drivin' so just take it slow and don't do nothin' stupid. I'm trustin' ya with my little girl, so don't screw this up."

Carl nodded, swallowing hard, "What if you don't come? To the cabin?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't know kid, stay at the cabin as long as ya can. But some of us have to make it back. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure of that. Just hang on and stay safe alright?"

Carl nodded, his hand going to one of the handguns, "You can trust me Daryl, I'll take care of her."

Daryl put his hand on the kid's shoulder, "I know ya will. Thank ya."

Daryl walked around the truck, his heart beating heavy in his chest. He opened the door and looked at Sophia who was pushed up against Merle. Merle was talking softly to her. When she saw Daryl she moved toward him and opened her arms. He pulled her into his chest, hugging her tight, "I'm gonna get her back peaches. I just need ya to listen to Carl, help each other out and hopefully by mornin' we'll all be back here and we'll get the fuck out of here."

Sophia nodded into his chest, hot tears rolling down her face, "I love you daddy."

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "I love you too." Daryl pushed her gently off him and motioned to Merle, "Let's go get our family back."

**-Wheats-**

She was where she always went when the pain was unbearable; she was standing in that wheatfield with him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his breath hot on the side of her neck, he whispered into her ear, "I'm comin' woman, ya just have to hold on."

Carol nodded her head, trying to ignore the white heat of pain shooting up her hand from where the governor was breaking her knuckles, "I'm trying….it hurts…."

Her eyes snapped open as the governor laughed, "It hurts…well that's what we want here." The governor was sweaty and covered in her blood as he walked over to his table of tools, he threw the pliers down and smirked at her, "What should we use next? I have to say that you have more stamina than a lot of men I've had in here."

He had already worked her broken ankle. Carol was positive she would never walk properly again. She had cut marks up and down her bare legs. He had hit her a number of times and she could barely see out of one eye and now one of her knuckles was broken. She knew she was going to die there, but he wasn't getting shit out of her. She spat blood on the ground, her one good eye glaring at him, "Go to hell!"

The governor shook his head, "Not a nice way to talk to the man that holds your life in his hands now is it?" He picked up a long knife and smiled at her, "Now, where were we?"

The door busted open, Farrell stood there his chest heaving, "GOVERNOR! The black bitch got away, the one that you killed her girlfriend this morning! We can't find her anywhere."

The governor's face went dark and he snarled slamming his fist into the table, "GOD DAMN IT! Come on you lazy bastard, we need to find her NOW!"

Carol waited till the door was shut and then she hung her head. Her tears mixing with her own blood. She whispered into the dark room, "I love you Sophia, be a good baby. I love you Daryl, take care of our girl." Just then an explosion rocked the room but Carol had already slipped into darkness.

**-Wheats-**

Daryl and Merle got through the wall and slipped down a back alley. They were just getting ready to slip into a house when a familiar katana blade was pressed against their necks. Michonne stepped out of the darkness and sighed, "Thank God, I wasn't sure if I could take them all by myself."

Daryl chuckled, "Can ya take the blade away?" Michonne nodded lowering the blade, "Where does he have them?"

Michonne pointed toward the end of the alley, "In there, he has torture chambers set up. He has been torturing us all day. When I wouldn't break he killed Andrea in front of me."

Daryl and Merle felt sick, Michonne raised her hand and swallowed hard, "I'm alright, but he needs to die."

Merle nodded to Daryl, "That shed over there has C4 in it; we could wire one of the other buildings to go. That will send the whole community into a tail spin and he'll be forced to focus on that while we get them out."

Michonne nodded, "I'm going for him. Don't wait for me; get them the hell out of here." They watched as the woman ran into the night.

Merle slapped Daryl's chest, "Come on we best move."

Twenty minutes later they wired up the clinic and got back to the alley; blowing it they watched as the governor himself and his men came pouring out of the building where the others were being held. Daryl nodded to Merle as more residents of Woodbury came running. The two brothers slipped into the crowds and made their way into the building. Going down a set of stairs they started opening doors. The first one they came too had Beth, Glenn, and Maggie in it. The two brothers worked on untying them and handing out weapons. Beth was trembling, but she took the gun that Merle handed her. Glenn was the worst his whole left side his face was one big knot of bruises. The small group advanced down the hallway and when they opened the door, they saw Vicki trying to get Martinez down from the chains.

Merle and Daryl went over. Luckily they had a handcuff key on the keys from the prison, so they were able to get him down. Martinez looked at Daryl, sagging against Vicki, "He took Carol."

Daryl nodded, not stopping he went back into the hallway. The next door he opened, he found Rick had passed out and sagging forward in a chair. He, Merle, and Glenn got him untied and they kept going. Glenn and Maggie now carrying the half awake Rick.

Once they got to the end of the hallway, Merle's head snapped up. Shelly came running toward him. She threw her arms around his neck, he pulled her close kissing her hard, "Ya alright? The kid?"

Shelly nodded looking over at Michonne who was covered in blood, "She saved me. He had me locked in his apartment. Said he was going to keep me, keep our baby."

Michonne nodded, "He's a sick fuck, he had a kid walker locked in a room in his apartment. He came in just as I freed her, saying the little girl was his daughter. I killed her and we fought, I knocked his fish tanks down on him and we ran. We need to move. They're going to be coming."

Daryl didn't listen; he held his breath opening the last door. When he did, he could see her. She was stripped down to her underwear and bra. Her head hung and she wasn't moving. He dropped the crossbow, advancing toward her, cupping her face in his hands, his fingers searching for a pulse, "WOMAN! WOMAN YA GOT TO WAKE UP!"

Carol's head lulled to the side and she moaned, "Daryl?"

He wanted to cry for happiness he had found her, now he just had to get her out of there. He took off his vest and wrapped it around her, picking her up bridal style Merle put his bow on his shoulder and the group took the stairs, hoping like hell that the governor was still busy with the distraction they had left for him. They were going to make it if it was the last thing they did.

**Ok, what did you think? Next chapter….the governor gets to go swimming….LOL….REVIEW ME! It feeds my writer's beast!**


	27. Water Wings

Chapter 27…..Water Wings

**Well here we go again. I'm trying to update as much as I can this week with real life kicking my butt. But here we go the great escape!**

**I'm planning on updating all the stories today! So hang in there with me! Thanks guys for still reading! You make this writer's heart beat faster. Hugs, Kaye**

**-Wheat-**

When they got outside, Daryl looked down at Carol, she was unconscious again her head resting against his neck. He kissed her forehead and adjusted her in his arms following behind the others. Merle led them to the fence, Shelly tucked safely at his side. Daryl had just cleared the fence with her as the gunshots started. Merle looked at Daryl he still had a clear view of the street, "Sweet Jesus, he's killin' his own people….MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

They picked up the pace moving toward where they had left Carl and Sophia. It might only be a truck, but they could load everyone up in it and get the hell out of there.

Once at the truck Daryl got into the bed laying Carol down. Once he did she screamed out, her eyes going wide. He stroked the side of her face, "Shh, it's alright I'm right here woman."

Sophia jumped out of the car, "MOMMA!" The girl got into the back of the truck quickly curling up into her mother's side, but when Carol winced in pain, Sophia pulled back looking at Daryl, "Daddy?"

Daryl sighed, "It's alright peaches, we're goin' to get your momma fixed up." He looked over at Merle, "Get me one of those blankets from the truck cab."

Merle nodded and returned with the blanket. Daryl covered up Carol the best he could. Looking around at them, they all had been through so much, but they got them out losing only Andrea. Glenn starting helping everyone into the truck bed. Merle put Shelly and the kids into the cab. Daryl got down next to Carol, pulling her into him, he kissed her forehead, "I ain't done with ya yet woman, ain't gettin' away so easy."

As they sped down the road, the wind whipping around them as they huddled together to keep warm. They could still hear the echo of gunshots and the moans were getting louder, attracted by the gun fire. They were broken, but they would come out whole in the end, but one thing was sure Daryl Dixon was going to kill that mother fucker one way or another.

**-Wheat-**

They stopped that night to refuel and then headed toward the small town of Wood Creek by the prison. There was a small clinic there to tend to their wounded. Merle and Michonne went to the clothing store to get stuff for them to wear. Shelly and Glenn headed out to find some blankets and another vehicle. That left Martinez, Vicki, and Beth to keep watch while Daryl tried to patch up Carol.

He sighed as he wiped at her face, she had woken up an hour before, but she just stared at him. He brushed his fingers over her cheek and she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes, "I fought him, hard."

Daryl felt a lump developing in his throat, "I know woman ya did good. Maggie's gonna help me get ya into those air casts when she gets back."

Daryl looked down wiping at the cuts across her legs, his mind trying to bit back the rage, but he kept seeing that sick fucks hands on her. He felt Carol's hand on his cheek and he looked up into her eyes, she was crying, "I didn't let him touch me like that."

Daryl nodded, his chin trembling as he pulled her forehead against hers, "I know woman, even if he did, he couldn't take what ya give to me. What we got…it's more….I love ya."

Carol sobbed, "I love you too." He sat down next to her, pulling her into his chest, her wounds could wait, she needed to cry and honestly he just needed to hold her for now. Letting her know that neither of them were alone, they were together in this, no matter what came next.

**-Wheats-**

Getting Carol in and out of the truck was hard, her ankle was in an air cast and so was her hand. He and Maggie had worked the night before to try and get her as comfortable as they could. They had been feeding her pain pills from the clinic in the truck. She slept most the day, her feet in his lap. He had Sophia and Carl in the back seat of the truck, the two talking quietly from time to time, but the ride was quiet.

When they stopped for gas Carol's eyes came open. He smiled at her, "Hey there, time for a pit stop." She nodded her head as he got out and came around to the other side of the truck to carry her into the woods. Carl and Sophia were trailing along behind them. Daryl scanned the area; there was a large lake beyond the trees so he felt like they were safe enough. He set Carol down gently, setting his bow down, he kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back, gonna grab those jugs and fill up on water with the kids while we're here."

Carol nodded, working on getting herself in the position where she could relieve herself. Daryl came back and she was sitting on a rock near the tree, watching the kids. They were splashing water on their faces and cleaning up their hands.

Daryl handed each of them a jug, "Come on help me fill them."

Carl and Sophia started filling the water jugs and Daryl was focused on his jug. He was exhausted so he wasn't as quick as he normally was. He heard something in the water and he looked over just in time to see the governor bloody and crazy looking pick up Sophia and put a knife to her throat. "Well, well look what we have here. Why don't you come over here and I'll let the girl go?"

Out of nowhere an arrow whistled through the air, he had left the crossbow by Carol. The arrow hit the governor in his one good eye. He screamed dropping Sophia. Carl grabbed her and they ran toward Carol on the shore who was crying with the crossbow in her hands.

Daryl lunged at the governor, the two of them falling into the shallow water. Daryl grabbed the arrow sticking out of the governor's eye and drug it in more, "YOU CRAZY FUCKER! YOU THINK I'D LET YA TOUCH HER? YA THINK I WOULD?"

The governor was fighting underneath him, but Daryl didn't care. He drug them further out in the water, holding him under the lake water. Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother standing there. He realized that Maggie was holding Carol as she sobbed on the shore; Sophia was pressed against her side. Merle sighed, "He's dead little brother."

Daryl let go of the governor's body and it floated to the surface. Merle grabbed the front of the governor's shirt and shoved the knife on the end of his bayonet through the governor's head.

Daryl waited for Merle, the two Dixons moving back toward the shore. He walked over and took Carol from Maggie holding her against him, "We got him woman, he's gone." He picked her up, Merle grabbing Sophia and they walked back toward the vehicles. Their boogeyman was dead, on the Dixons terms.

**-Wheat-**

After getting everyone settled back into the cars, they headed west. Daryl knew where he was leading them, Rick didn't seem to care, he said he trusted Daryl and Merle to get them somewhere safe. They drove through the country side and when they came to the mountains Daryl felt his body and spirit relax. He didn't know if the cabin was the best choice, but it was familiar and he felt he had to do this, take his family home, or at least the only home that he and Merle ever had peace in.

Pulling in front of the old cabin he turned smiling at the kids, "We're here, stay close."

Carl nodded, getting out he had his gun ready and was holding Sophia's hand. Daryl sighed, they were going to have trouble with that shit, but for now he needed to focus on getting his family inside.

Merle and Daryl did a sweep of the cabin, finding that it was empty. Martinez and Glenn took the small barn making sure there weren't any surprises inside. Once they were sure it was clear, he went to the truck and pulled a sleeping Carol into his arms. He kissed her forehead and she muttered against his neck, "Where are we?"

Daryl smiled, "We're home baby, we're home."

**-Wheat-**

The next few days were a blur as they went on runs trying to get enough to keep their group going. Merle, Daryl, Rick, and Glenn worked on getting cans of food and dried goods from a local store. Shelly and Maggie worked on cleaning and clearing out the house, while Martinez, Vicki, and Beth worked on the barn. Carol was asleep most of the time and Shelly was starting to worry about her. What had happened to her was beyond horrible and she was afraid the woman's mind had finally cracked.

That night when Daryl got back from yet another run, Shelly cornered him outside, "I need to talk to you."

Daryl had a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he nodded. Shelly took a deep breath, "You need to get her outside, get her talking. I know she wasn't raped, but the pain he put her through, it's going to break her if you don't keep an eye on her."

Daryl snarled at her, "Don't fuckin' tell me how to take care of my woman."

Merle appeared on the porch, "Watch how ya fuckin' talk to my old lady boy!"

Daryl growled and Merle knew what the boy needed. He needed to blow off some of that steam. Merle came off the porch and nodded to Shelly, "Go inside and keep the others away."

Shelly looked between the brothers who were now glaring at each other, "Alright." She picked up the pace and headed inside shutting the door. She closed her eyes; maybe this would be what pushed Carol to back them.

Daryl advanced on Merle, a left connecting with the older Dixon's jaw. Merle roared, tackling his little brother he planted him into the ground. They rolled around fists and curse words flying, until they heard Carol's voice, "ENOUGH! STOP!"

Daryl and Merle broke apart both men were bleeding from their lips as they looked up to see Carol making her way down the stairs of the porch, Shelly right behind her. Carol stood over them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Merle huffed, "Boy got lippy with my Shelly!"

Daryl growled, "Your Shelly is a fucking busy body!"

Carol shook her head, "We don't need you two falling apart right now! We have too much to do! Now stop this! Shelly doesn't need this in her condition and the kids can see you through the window!"

Daryl looked up to see his daughter staring at him. He sighed, pulling himself off the ground. He watched as Carol huffed, turning she took the stairs as quickly as she could. He dropped his head and stood there with his hands on his hips, what the hell had he done.

Merle slapped him on the shoulder, "Feel better?"

Daryl looked up to see his brother offering him a new cigarette; he took it sighing, "Yeah, she's pissed."

Merle laughed, "Yup, but at least she's something."

Daryl nodded, his brother was right; she had that fire in her eyes. He took a long drag from his smoke and tried to figure out what he was going to say to her. At least she was something, besides asleep.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl made decided to head toward the barn and check on the watch for the night. When he opened the door, he heard the moans filling the air, he groaned, "Y'all know that ya can't see threats if ya is fuckin' right?"

He saw Martinez's head pop up from a stall, the man grinning ear to ear, "Sorry man, been awhile. We're almost done here."

Vicki's squeal pierced the air, "We are NOT almost done here."

Martinez smiled looking down at her, "Sssh woman I'm talkin' here."

Daryl shook his head, "Just make sure ya get it out of your system so we can sleep inside. Don't want to wake up with a walker eatin' my leg cuz ya two were too busy fuckin'."

Martinez grinned, "Got ya boss."

As Daryl shut the door he heard Vicki squeal again and he smiled shaking his head. He honestly couldn't wait to be like that again. He walked up the steps and entered the cabin. It wasn't big enough for all of them. There was two bedrooms a large living room and a galley style kitchen. The damn thing didn't even have a bathroom really. There was a shower outside and an outhouse, his granddad believed in roughing it. The biggest bedroom was the Dixons while the smaller was for Maggie, Beth, and Glenn, even though Beth had been spending more and more time in the living room with Rick.

As Daryl entered he smirked when he saw Rick lying on the couch with Beth asleep across his chest. Michonne and Carl were both already asleep on the floor. He sighed, pushing open his door he saw Sophia sound asleep on the floor near the bed where everyone decided Carol needed to be. He could hear his brother and Shelly softly moaning on the screened in porch off the bedroom. He rolled his eyes, damn everyone was getting lucky tonight but him.

Carol smiled up at him as he came in, "Feel better now?"

Daryl shrugged, putting his bow by the door, "I guess, how ya doin'?"

Carol patted the bed next to her, "Come sit with me."

Daryl hauled his ass onto the bed and moved close to her, pulling her into his chest he kissed the top of her head. Carol looked up at him and ran her fingers through his scruff, he closed his eyes, he missed her touch so much. Daryl opened his eyes just as her lips came down on his, he returned the kiss but kept himself in check, he didn't want to hurt her, she was still one big bruise.

Carol smiled at him as she pulled away, "I love you."

Daryl sighed, leaning in to kiss her again, "I love ya too woman."

He felt her hand crept to the top of his pants and he pulled back, "Ya ain't got to."

Carol smiled, "It's not going to be much, but I want to give you something. Be close to you and it's going to be a week or so before I can be as close to you as I want, but let me."

Daryl nodded, his eyes cutting over to Sophia, his voice husky with want, "At least cut the light."

Carol smiled, moving slowly she blew out the candle on the table and he felt her hand go to his belt. When she pulled him from his pants he hissed at the feel of her delicate fingers wrapping around him. He moaned quietly as she worked him up, her lips on his as his cock began to twitch and dance for her. He felt his balls tighten and he came hard against his stomach soaking his shirt. He leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed and smiled, he was exhausted. Fighting with Merle and then the kick ass hand job that Carol gave him had him feeling more alive now, his rage was gone. She was there with him and nothing else mattered, his family was whole.

He sat up and threw his shirt onto the floor, just as Shelly and Merle came in and got comfortable in the corner in their bed of blankets on the floor. He settled back into the bed, helping Carol get settled. Tomorrow they would start working on making the cabin safe. But tonight they were safe, in warm beds, and all together and that was what mattered.

**Ok, REVIEW ME! **


	28. Wheatfields and Rain

Chapter 28….Wheatfields and Rain

**Well we are getting to the end of this one. I want to try and finish up this one before the new season comes on. I want to have a clean slate for all the CARYL goodness we have been hinted at through all the articles and reviews this week! I'm dying over here! Tumblr is going nuts with the wording in several different reviews referring to Carol as Daryl's partner…you know like what you call older couples girlfriends? OMG…I'm so ready and one went as far to say they cuddled in a bunk together….yes can you hear the fan girl squealing? I AM RIGHT NOW! So just a chapter or two more and then this one is put to bed so I can start some yummy new ones! Ok, happy CARYL dreams! Kaye**

**-Wheat-**

It had been three months since they found the cabin and started making it home. With Maggie and Carol's help they had cleared and planted several small areas of crops that fared well in the winter. One of them being wheat for bread. In those three months they had constructed a fence of sorts and set up traps for walkers. Martinez and Vicki had announced they would bringing a new little one into the world and Rick and Beth had made things official, the girl taking over care of Judith like she was her real mother. Things were going great for the group, Shelly was as big as a house and due any day and Merle was thriving living in the woods with his family.

The only one that seemed stuck was Carol. She woke up most nights screaming, it would take Daryl hours to get her settled down and it was breaking his heart. She was always quick to give him a hand job but when he touched her, she almost shrank away from him. He never asked her what the governor had done to her, but in each touch he knew. He also knew he had to take her back, help her take back herself, they needed to reconnect.

He had just finished up working on the fence with Merle and Rick. The three men walking up to the cabin, right next to it sat the bones of a new cabin that would be the Dixon homestead. Daryl and Merle had been working as hard as they could to get their family into the cabin before the winter got too cold, but there was always something to be done.

As Daryl walked toward the porch he saw Sophia sitting on the swing, her nose buried into a book, "Hey kiddo, where's your momma?"

Sophia looked up and smiled at him, god she was really growing up. It pained him to see her like this, he knew it was a matter of time before her and Carl were in the barn and that thought made him shiver. Sophia pointed toward the other side of the house, "She went to check the field."

Daryl nodded, looking up he saw storm clouds coming, "I'll go get her, she fuckin' loves that field, but if she catches her death of sick, then who will protect Carl from me." He winked at Sophia as he walked toward the field.

Sophia yelled after him, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Daryl snickered as he rounded the house and caught sight of his woman. She was in that big heavy coat he had found for her on a run; her eyes were focused on the clouds rolling by. Daryl walked up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck; he noticed she didn't flinch this time. He set his chin on her shoulder, "What's goin' on in your head woman?"

Carol smiled over her shoulder at him, her hands going to his hands on her stomach, "I'm right here Boo…I'm right here."

Daryl sighed, burying his face into the side of her neck, taking a deep breath of her, he loved her scent. She always smelled so damn good. He was lost in the feel of her against him, his cock was twitching and he tried to back up a little, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Carol smiled, pulling away from him, she looked down at his crotch and he blushed, pissed at himself for putting them both in this situation. She took off the coat and smiled at him, "You know what I want to do?"

Daryl shook his head and watched as she stood at the edge of the wheat field, "I want to run until the rain or you catch me."

He didn't even get a word out as she ran into the field. He smirked, making sure the bow was tight on his back and he followed her, the whole time telling his cock that this might not be what they both wanted and that they would live.

When he got to the middle of the field, he saw her. She stood there as the cold rain started to hit her face, she turned to him and smiled that smile that she saved for him, "You know what rain means right?"

Daryl shook his head again, she looked so beautiful and he wanted her so much, but he was afraid to speak. Carol pulled her shirt over her head and then undid her pants, kicking off her shoes, "The rain washes everything away and makes things new. I want to be new for you, I want it all gone and I know there is only one way to do that."

Daryl didn't say anything, he took his bow off and set it on ground, the rain was cold, but he didn't care as he stripped out of his clothes. Once he was naked he walked toward her, pulling her into his chest, his heart beating heavy, "Ya sure this is where?"

Carol smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm sure, just go slow."

Daryl nodded, his knuckles tilting her head back, he kissed her like he hadn't in months. His lips were gently, soft against hers. They were coming full circle, this time he would take her and he would be the one to complete her, like she had completed him all those years ago. He wouldn't be running from her, this was him coming home, finding what he had lost all those years ago.

His tongue entered her mouth and his hands moved to wrap around her rib cage, pulling her closer to him. His erection digging into her stomach as he slowly lowered them to the ground. He didn't just go at, he wanted her relaxed, he wanted to make sure she was sure. So he loved her, kissing her gently, tasting her neck, her shoulders, her breasts.

Her hands were everywhere, his hair, his shoulders, his nipples; she was making him hers again with every touch. Nothing they had been through, the governor, his father, not even the walkers had stopped the kind of love that they had.

When he lined up to her core, he slowly pushed inside her. She whimpered just a little at first and he stilled himself when he was all in, watching her face as he littered soft kisses there. She finally relaxed and opened her eyes, her voice heavy with lust and emotion, "I love you Daryl."

Daryl smirked, "I love you too woman."

He moved slowly as the rain fell on them, their bodies almost making steam as they found each other. Every touch was a new level of love and intimacy that neither had thought existed. When they came, they screamed out together, their bodies clinging to the other.

They didn't move for a long time, not till he had fallen from her and he felt her body shiver. He had his head on her chest, her heart beat lulling him into a peace he never knew before. He pulled up and looked at her, "This…you and me….it's forever Carol Ann. You're my wife in every way a woman can be. I want ya by my side, ya hear me; don't go shuttin' me out no more."

Carol nodded, he could see tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears. She brushed aside his bangs and smiled, "I love you too Daryl, I'm not going away again. I just had a lot to work through."

Daryl nodded, kissing her slow and lazily like they had done this their whole lives. Their kisses were only broken when they heard Merle chuckling, "Well I'm glad I came to find ya over the kids. Mind gettin' some clothes on."

Daryl flipped his brother the bird over his shoulder and didn't break the kiss that he and Carol were sharing. Merle walked away laughing his ass off, the Dixon brothers had really done good in this new world.

**I know it's short, but this was something that I wanted to do on it's own. I wanted her and Daryl to reconnect and I didn't want any of the others in the way. The next chapter will be the birth of little Merle….or little Shelly. I haven't decided what Merle should be blessed with yet! REVIEW ME!**


	29. More For You

Chapter 29….More For You

**Well just one more chapter after this one. You guys were cracking me up with your votes for Merle and Shelly. I think I did a good job picking something for our guy! He's gonna be a good daddy….LOL Here we go…**

**-Wheat-**

Daryl had really enjoyed the last few months watching his brother fall all over himself trying to keep up with his very pregnant wife. It seemed that even smooth Merle Dixon wasn't safe from a pregnant woman's cravings and mood swings.

They were all getting tense especially Carol and Maggie who had taken it upon themselves to make sure the delivery went smooth. They had stocked up on supplies and made sure that the cabin had plenty of wood, no one wanted a baby being born in February to be born into a cold cabin.

So the morning that the Dixon clan grew started out like any other. Merle pulled himself from their bed, glad that on the last run they were able to find real beds for those of them that didn't have ones. He smiled at Shelly who rolled over and looked at him, he ran his hand down her face, "I'm headin' out with Daryl to hunt."

Shelly nodded, pulling his hand to her lips she kissed his palm, "I love you stay safe."

Merle smirked, leaning down he kissed her lips, "Always am sugar. Be back soon."

Shelly nodded, watching him and Daryl walk out of the bedroom that all the Dixons were still sharing. Carol looked over at Shelly, "Well?"

Shelly and Carol had been up a few hours before, the contractions had started in the middle of the night and the two women had put on their winter coats and walked around the house the number of times. Knowing that labor takes forever sometimes, neither felt it was time to let the menfolk know about this new development. Shelly felt another contraction start, she sat up and felt as her stomach muscles tightened, she panted through it, "About every ten minutes, we still have time. They're getting stronger."

Carol nodded; nudging Sophia who was sleeping on an air mattress pushed against the wall, "Sophia honey?"

Sophia rubbed her eyes, "What momma?"

Carol smiled, "Go get Maggie Aunt Shelly is starting her labor, but don't tell the others yet."

Sophia almost jumped from her bed, "Oh Shit, YES! I'll get her."

Carol yelled after her, "LANGUAGE!"

Shelly laughed, rubbing her belly, "Did you really think the daughter of a Dixon would NOT have a bad mouth?"

Carol laughed getting up, "Oh I know it, just think you're going to have the same problem."

Shelly groaned falling back on the bed, "I want a boy, it won't be so bad if it's a boy."

**-Wheat-**

Hours after leaving the cabin site, Daryl and Merle walked back a buck between them. They just hit their makeshift wall, when Carl opened the gate with a big smile on his face, "Good you're back, we were just coming to get you. Shelly's getting ready to push."

Merle stood there frozen for a minute, "What?"

Daryl laughed, slapping him on the back, "Go on, Carl will help me with this deer, ya best go hold her hand since ya put that kid in her."

Merle shook his head looking paler than Daryl had ever seen him. He took off in a run, letting his end of the deer go and almost making Daryl fall over. Merle started to turn around, but Daryl waved him away, "Go on! We got this…" Daryl and Carl laughed as the young man picked up the end that Merle had been carrying and helped Daryl get it inside the wall.

Merle ran into the bedroom having heard Shelly's screams outside. Carol looked up at him and smiled, "Well hello there daddy, come over here and get behind her."

Merle nodded, leaning down he kissed his wife's sweaty forehead, she growled at him, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Merle swallowed hard, "Sugar?"

Carol chuckled, "That's normal, she's in pain and she is going to blame you. Just get up behind her, she's pushing and she needs your help."

Maggie was between Shelly's legs smiling up at them, "Ok, Shelly I can see the hair on this baby, we just need a few more good pushes and this Dixon is going to be here."

Merle took his hand and held hers, sweat pouring off him now as his wife pushed. Shelly screamed as the head came out, "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH LADY TOWN AGAIN!"

Merle felt sick, "Oh come on Sugar, it's nature, women been doin' this shit forever. Now come on and push out our kid."

Shelly screamed, gritting her teeth as she pushed again, "I FUCKING HAT E YOU!"

Merle looked at Carol and Maggie who were silently laughing, then he kissed his wife's head again, "Come sugar, PUSH! GET PISSED AT ME AND PUSH!"

Shelly scream this time was mixed with that of a baby. Maggie pulled the little girl out and put it on Shelly's belly, cutting the cord. Merle felt tears biting at his eyes as he looked at his daughter, "Well I'll be damned, we got us a girl sugar."

Shelly was crying, her fingers now being held by her daughter's, "She's so perfect."

Merle chuckled, kissing her, "She is just like her momma."

Shelly's face twisted in pain, "I feel like I have to push again!"

Maggie looked at Carol, as Carol grabbed the little baby girl and took her to clean her up. Maggie looked between Shelly's legs and her eyes went wide, "Ok, well Merle you're gonna be proud you got good swimmers, because you two are getting two for one."

Shelly looked at Merle, "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Shelly bore down, panting as the head of the second baby came out. She hissed as she tried to focus but her body felt like she ran a marathon and then competed in a strong man competition. When she pushed again, a tiny scream filled the air. Maggie looked up at them, laying the second new Dixon daughter onto her mother's stomach. Shelly cried, "It's girls, Merle baby we had another girl."

She couldn't feel her husband's arms around her anymore. Carol chuckled, walking over she slapped his face, "He's fine Shelly just passed out."

When Merle came too, Daryl had pulled him from the bed and put him in their bed. Merle sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Daryl stood there with a shit eating grin on his face, "So yeah got two girls and ya said I was a pussy for makin' one."

Merle groaned, "SHIT."

Everyone left to give the family time alone. Shelly was cleaned up and she was holding the girls looking at them. One had lighter hair than the other, but they were both a great mix of their parents. She smiled at Merle as he walked toward them, "Well daddy, what do you think of your girls?"

Merle smirked, his finger reaching out to touch one then the other's cheek, "I think they're the prettiest things I ever saw besides their momma."

Shelly chuckled, "Good answer." He sat down carefully on the bed and Shelly handed him one of the girls, "Well we only had one name picked out. So which one do you want to name, Mia Elizabeth after your momma and Beth?"

Merle looked at the baby girls, "The one ya is holdin' she looks like my momma."

Shelly smiled, "Well then the one you are holding should be Patricia Ann, after my momma and Carol. What do you think?"

Merle leaned in kissing her softly, "Baby I think that's a wonderful name for our girls." Both babies screamed and Merle laughed, "Listen to that shit, thems Dixon lungs right there."

Shelly smiled at him, "Thank you…for all of this….being safe and our girls. I love you Merle Dixon, you're a good man."

Merle ducked his head a little, it was still hard for him to hear her say those words to him, "Ain't nothin' I did sugar, ya did the hard part. But I love ya too."

**-Wheat-**

Daryl stood out on the porch watching Sophia and Carl as they walked the perimeter of the wall. He felt a soft hand on his back and turned to see his woman, "How's the kids?"

Carol chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss on his back, "Fine, just fine. Two girls who would've thought the Dixon brothers throw girls?"

Daryl put his hands over hers and sighed, smiling as he watched his daughter, "Well it's a new time for the Dixon family that's for fuckin' sure. Hopefully Merle will pop out one boy to keep the name goin'."

Carol smiled, "I think if Sophia has a choice she'll make Carl take her name."

Daryl growled, "That boy needs to stay away from her, got an arrow just waitin' for his ass."

Carol slipped around to the front of him, kissing him softly, "Now come on Daryl, he's a good boy, going to be a great man with you and Rick teaching him everything you know she's safe with him."

Daryl huffed, "Not safe….she's too young for this shit."

Carol smiled, "Then don't worry about it now. Just kiss me."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly; he leaned down kissing her like they hadn't seen each other in days. He couldn't believe this was his life, he had a daughter who was smart and pretty as hell, a woman that made his heart feel whole for the first time in his life, and now his brother had a family of his own. The Dixons were thriving in this new life and it all started with a damn wheat field.

**Ok, next chapter is the epilogue! I'm so sad and happy to see this one end. I'm working on another story but I'm waiting till the new season starts to post it. I hope you enjoyed that I gave Merle twin daughters….LOL…that was a suggestion I couldn't pass up! Now do your thing, REVIEW ME!**


	30. The Dance of the Wheat

Chapter 30….The Dance of the Wheat

**Well we come to a close here; we leave this Carol and Daryl. I feel like we went full circle with this and I hope you all enjoyed the story I told. Endings for me are always bittersweet, but I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**I think each and every one of you for looking over my typos and spelling mistakes. I work so hard to get out as many updates a day as I can that sometimes in my haste to get it posted I miss stuff so thank you being gentle with me on that.**

**To the dead girl circle who makes all my heart beats sweeter….to our happy ending on the show this season….to all of you who just read and don't review, THANK YOU. Kaye**

**-Wheat- (Juniper Hollow 10 years later)**

Daryl moved through the woods slowly than he had when the whole end of the world started. His body was starting to get aches and pains that he remembered his grandfather complaining about. He smirked to himself thinking that he'd be the one smelling like that minty rub his granddad had used was he was a kid. He looked over his shoulder to see bringing up the rear with the kids.

The kids.

Man since they had been at Juniper Hollow so much had changed. Maggie and Glenn had given birth to two little boys a year apart and the kids were gifted with their mother's looks with their father's speed, they were excellent on chasing around the chickens they had found and brought to their little community.

Vicki and Martinez ended up having a small herd of kids. Over the past ten years, Vicki had given him three sons and four daughters, all of them having their mother's twinkling eyes and their father's coloring. Martinez and Vicki were still so in love that Daryl had taken to knocking on the barn door before he ever stepped foot in it, too many times he had seen Martinez's ass and he was sure it was now burned on the back of his eye lids.

Rick and Beth had slowly gotten closer and no one, not even Carl was surprised when Beth ended up pregnant with their first child. Since then the Grimmes family had two more, all of them sons. Beth and Rick were good for each other, both were good with easy affection and both seemed happy to sit for hours reading just cuddling together.

Merle and Shelly had the girls and two years later they were bless or cursed as Merle called it with twin boys. Merle Jr. and Daryl were the spitting images of their namesakes and those boys were stealthy, even at eight they moved through the woods with purpose. Daryl still chuckled when Merle lost his shit with them; those two were always up to something. And now that the girls were ten Merle noticed that Glenn and Maggie's boys were starting to be sweet to them and that was making Merle's hair turn white.

Daryl and Merle had finally finished the cabin for their family, but it soon got too small and they built a second one, smaller, for Daryl, Carol, and Sophia. Four years after it was built, Carl Grimmes moved in after having married Sophia. Now the house was filled with the sound of Daryl's first grandson, Richard Daryl Grimmes. Carl was just lucky that Daryl liked that kid as much as he did because the first thought that went through his mind when he held his grandson was that he was proof that his baby girl, his Sophia had sex. But Daryl wouldn't trade it for the world.

They had picked up more people, their numbers now around thirty including Rose who was Michonne's partner. Michonne wasn't quick to fall in love again, but Rose worked hard and kept at her and when the two finally did admit there was something there, well nothing stopped them from being together. Most of the time they went and scouted for the group, bringing in new people and supplies that they needed. It was Michonne and Rose that took the original cabin, being as it was the smallest. Daryl and Merle both thought it almost poetic that a cabin built by racist men was now home to a mixed lesbian couple.

Daryl really couldn't be happier as he and Merle led the small group of boys inside the wall. At the end of the world, they found their place; they became men of honor, good men who took care of their families. Daryl smiled as he saw his wife, his woman, come out onto their porch with little Ricky on her hip. She was still breath taking even after all these years. He picked up his pace and smiled at her, when he got to the bottom of the steps, "How's the little rug rat?"

Carol smiled, "He's fine. Just was wondering where you got off too."

Daryl smiled, stepping up toward them; he kissed his grandson and then his wife, "Was out with the boys a huntin' lesson. Daryl is real fuckin' good with those knives."

Carol chuckled, "Wait till he's old enough for a crossbow."

Daryl beamed, "Hell yeah, a few more years and he'll be killing shit all over the place."

Ricky reached for his grandfather and Daryl took him, bouncing the little boy a little, "How's it goin' little man? Ya been good for mamaw today?"

Carol smiled, running her fingers through his salt and pepper scruff, "Why don't we take a walk after dinner? Sophia needs to talk to Carl alone."

Daryl sighed, "This about her throwin' up this mornin'?"

Carol beamed, "Maybe grandpa."

Daryl smiled, he knew his daughter was pregnant the second he heard her the last three mornings throwing up, "Best be givin' me a granddaughter this time."

Carol pulled him in for a kiss, "I hope so too. Too much manliness in this house just with you."

Daryl grabbed her ass and squeezed it a little, "Ya know that's the damn truth woman."

Carol laughed as they walked into the house to get ready for dinner. Daryl talking to baby Ricky, telling him all about his day and that soon he'd be outside the wall learning to hunt too.

**-Wheat-**

Daryl and Carol walked slowly toward the wheat field. Over the years they had cleared more and more land to help feed their growing numbers and now the field stretched out down the small hill. When they got there, Daryl stood behind Carol, wrapping his arms around her waist. They both stood there in silence, just listening to the birds chirping good night to each other and the wheat rustling in the breeze.

Daryl kissed the side of her neck, "What's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?"

Carol smiled, leaning back into him, "I was just thinking that I won't change a minute, not one thing, not even Ed. Because if I hadn't had that, I wouldn't know what it meant to be this happy."

Daryl sighed, "Well I would've never left the farm that summer and we'd still have this. That was the biggest regret of my life Carol Ann, leavin' ya like that. Missin' out on Sophia growin' up."

Carol turned in his arms, "I know, but look at us now. You're going to be there for every second of your grandkids and that Daryl Dixon is something special. Look at how far we've come, our family. Look at what you've built for us. I don't know what I would have ever done if you hadn't came driving up to the quarry that day. It was fate. God brought us back together and our nightmares stopped."

Daryl smiled, leaning down he kissed her, tasting her like it was first time. His arms wrapped around the one thing in the world that would and had always been home to him, HER. He pulled away leaning his forehead against hers, "I love ya Carol Ann."

Carol smiled, "I love you too Daryl."

A crack of lightening filled the air and Carol smiled at him, "Think you can still catch me old man?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, who you calling old man, old woman. Seems to me you're a damn cougar molestin' me and shit when ever ya get a chance."

Carol pulled her shirt over her head and threw it at him, "Catch me if you can!"

Daryl laughed as she darted into the wheat field and took off from him. He picked up her shirt and ran after her, it all going back to where it started, just the two of them in a wheat field.

Years later, after the world started to rebound from the walkers and Daryl and Carol had long since gone, their great grandchildren were told about the wheat field by their grandma Sophia. She told them that if you passed a wheat field right before a storm and listened really close, you could still hear their Great grandma and grandpa's laughter rustling there in the breeze.

**Sob…cried a little! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much and stay tuned I'm working on more! REVIEW ME! Kaye**


End file.
